Uchiha Sakura
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ "Ewwwww! Daddy is kissing mommy!" A little male voice exclaimed. Both parents broke their lips apart, their heads simultaneously turning to look at the intruder. /Sequel to: My Life With Sasuke Uchiha/
1. Meet The Uchiha's!

**WEEEEEEEEEEEE! SEQUEL START! XD**

**Haha this is the last of the trilogy! And I'm planning on making it quite a few chapters (I swear I'll probably end up making like twenty chapters again. XD)**

**Hmmm and they're about 34-35 in this story. It's a time skip of course. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. –angry face-**

* * *

A pink haired woman smiled warmly as she stared at the picture on the wall, her fingers tracing the outlines of the couple on the image. Her smile grew bigger as she started remembering that wonderful day. One of those days we'd all call the best of our lives...

* * *

_His dark eyes stared back softly at her, serenely and contently digging deep into her soul, making her feel warm inside. She smiled at him softly, her fingers subtly reaching for his, which he grabbed just as subtly, intertwining their fingers._

"_Do you, Haruno Sakura, take this man to be your wedded husband, to support him and to love him faithfully, until death tears you apart?"_

_She smiled. "I do."_

'_I love you' she mouthed._

_A small smile grazed his lips._

"_And do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take this woman to be your wedded wife, to support her and to love faithfully, until death tears you apart?"_

"_I do."_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."_

_Without hesitation, Sasuke leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss, his mind shutting out the cheering crowd as he pulled away very slightly, putting his mouth beside her ear. "I love you too." He murmured._

_Sakura smiled, her arms gripping his neck and hugging him tightly, her eyes shut tight in overwhelming emotions, and pulled back as he took her hand, the smallest smile of all visible on his lips as he walked down the aisle with her, his eyes serene and proud as he looked at her. Sakura smiled, her eyes sparkling with pure joy and contentment, her emotions almost too much to handle seeing as they were so overwhelming._

_As she met her friends at the after party, she couldn't help but to let those joyful tears roll down her cheeks, hugging them tightly and all too joyfully chit-chatting with them about how good it felt and about her future with him._

_Her eyes traveled to Sasuke's casual figure, standing in front of Naruto serenely, a drink in hand. She smiled softly at how good he looked when he was happy, and her eyes softened as he caught her staring at him. His soft coal eyes stared back at her, and she smiled, feeling her heart nearly pounding out of her chest._

_She had never felt any happier in her life then right then and there._

* * *

Sakura smiled, her eyes directed to their kissing figures.

He was holding her tightly against him, his hand was on her waist, his onyx eyes hidden behind closed eyelids, his lips softly pressed onto hers oh and we can't forget that smirk plastered on his lips as he kissed her. Sakura had her arms wrapped around his neck, her eyes closed as well, a smile that exposed her happiness as she had her own lips pressed against his.

It was Naruto who gladly took that picture, constantly reminding them it would be a good souvenir.

And for once... he was right.

Every time she passed by the picture, she couldn't help but smile.

Lips grazed her neck, and she felt hands gently grab her hips. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist in an affectionate embrace and she smiled warmly as she felt his head resting on her shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun." She greeted softly.

He looked at her softly, his hand affectionately caressing her swollen belly. "Sakura." He murmured just as softly, kissing her cheek tenderly.

Sakura smiled, her eyes softening as she felt him continuously caressing her swollen stomach in the softest way and she knew it was because he already loved the baby so much.

His breath fanned her neck and he closed his eyes as she brought her hand back to caress his cheek kindly. His hand rested on her swollen stomach and he kissed her neck delicately, nuzzling her neck. "How is the baby?" He asked almost too softly.

She smiled and giggled. "He's strong and healthy Sasuke-kun, don't you worry."

She heard him sigh almost in relief and laughed, taking him off guard.

"What?" He asked in this annoyed tone of his.

She turned around in his arms, softly pecking his nose. "Oh I just find it so cute the fact you're so worried about the baby when he's perfectly healthy, that's all." She murmured gently, a warm smile on her lips.

She detected the smallest tinge of pink on his cheek and laughed again, only to be cut off by his lips pressing onto hers, and she smiled into the kiss. One of her hands came to grab the base of his neck as she kissed him back while the other rested on his chest, and his were wrapped gently around her waist. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss slightly at which she happily responded to.

"Ewwwww! Daddy is kissing mommy!" A little male voice exclaimed.

Both parents broke their lips apart, their heads simultaneously turning to look at the intruder.

Sakura smiled, breaking away from her husband's embrace, and laughed as the little boy ran to Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"Aiko, be careful with your mother's stomach." Sasuke warned.

Aiko grinned sheepishly, blowing away a raven lock that had fallen into his face. "Sorry daddy." He said, pouting slightly.

Sasuke shook his head at the child's behaviour, which oddly reminded him of Sakura's.

"Oh don't you listen to him Aiko. Daddy's just a little too overprotective about the baby." She softly said, running a hand through her son's raven locks.

Aiko's green orbs sparkled with joy and amusement. "When is little brother coming?" He gleefully asked, tugging on his mother's shirt.

She smiled. "He's coming soon." She reassured.

"Soon like a month?" he asked, a small pout on his lips while he softly touched her mother's stomach.

She laughed. "Oh soon like a week or so, don't you worry little one."

He smiled his beautiful smile, in which Sakura recognized as Sasuke's, and hugged her again. "I can't wait!"

Soon, he seemed to realise something and he eagerly pulled away, running over to Sasuke. "Daddy, daddy! Iruka-sensei said I was the best in his weaponry class!"

Sasuke's lips curved up in a proud smile and he crouched down, shuffling his son's head whom was grinning proudly. "That's my son." He said softly.

The raven haired boy turned his head towards his mother. "Mommy can I go play with Yuudai today?"

Sakura smiled. "If you don't have any homework you can."

He grinned joyfully, his dark green orbs sparkling with happiness. "Nope I don't!" He eagerly replied, running over towards the door.

Sasuke walked over to the door, watching his child run towards the Uzumaki's house, shaking his head lightly. "Come back before it's dark Aiko!" Sasuke called out.

He sighed as he saw his son waving back in reassurance, calling back: "I will!"

The man turned as he heard his wife giggle, and he looked at her with eyebrows raised. "...What?"

She smiled. "You're too much of a good father for your children."

His eyes softened and he walked over to her, his arm snaking around her waist, his mouth aiming for her neck where he kissed her lightly, kissing her temple next, then her jaw, then coming to the corner of her lips, and finally after meeting her eyes softly he brushed his lips against hers gently, only to once again be interrupted.

"Dad, that is _so_ uncool." He heard a female voice say wearyingly.

He sighed, turning his head to meet his twins that had inherited of his attitude.

"Kana. Akihiko." He greeted.

The 9 year old boy sighed. "Get over it Kana." He said annoyingly.

"Arrogant jerk."

"Kana!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes warningly pressing onto hers.

Kana sighed. "Sorry mom..."

Akihiko smirked.

"Oh wipe off that smirk off your face Akihiko." His mother warned. "You guys should both stop that bickering, it's too childish for your age. You remind me of your uncle Naruto and your father when they were younger." Sakura paused, then grinned. "Oh but of course they never really grew out of their bickering habit."

Kana and Akihiko laughed as their father's face dropped in a blank face.

"Kenji and Keiji invited us over, so can we go tonight after we're done the homework?" Kana asked her mother.

Sakura nodded. "Sure, I don't really see a problem with it. Just don't get into any trouble okay?"

Akihiko and Kana grinned at each other. "Yeah, okay we can do that."

Sasuke slapped his forehead. "Sure you can." He flatly said.

Kana and Akihiko flinched, grinning nervously at their father.

"We'll try at least...?" Akihiko said as honestly as he could.

"Hn." Sasuke shook his head, "Let's see how that turns out."

Both twins grinned, running to their room so they could quickly finish their homework.

Sasuke walked over to the kitchen passed Sakura and as he passed, he murmured something which made her laugh. "You are so getting it tonight for that comment earlier." He whispered in her ear, a slight smirk at the corner of his lips.

She followed him as he took out a glass and filled it with water, smirking as she advanced towards him. "Hmmm... are you sure you want to do that with the baby?" She pointed to her swollen belly, grinning cheekily. He drank a sip of his water and smirked. "Oh we both know it's okay to have sex when you're pregnant." He said, his smirk growing wider.

Sakura smiled innocently. "Oh I know... But I mean, you know... since the baby is coming anytime soon..."

His face went blank and he sighed, taking another sip of his water. "I guess we shouldn't tonight..." He said almost too mournfully, gulping down the rest of his water and deposing it in the sink beside him.

Sakura laughed, and took his wrist as he was about to walk away, pulling him close to her. "Relax Sasuke-kun... The baby is not coming before another week or so..." She whispered, her mouth almost onto his.

He frowned. "But what if he comes early?"

"Hmmm... Well then we'll have to tell him not to, won't we?" She whispered, stealing a quick kiss from him.

He sighed. "Saku-" He was interrupted by another kiss. "-ra, I'm seri-" Another kiss, "-ous. What if-" A very deep kiss this time, "Screw it" He murmured on her lips, pressing her back against the counter and kissing her back. Sakura giggled as his eager hands traveled under shirt, caressing her skin and reaching her chest, but she slapped his hand away, contouring him skilfully. "Sasuke-kun... the kids are here... you don't want them to hear do you...?"

Sasuke smirked and she quirked a brow as she saw him walking towards the room both the twins shared.

"Guys, forget homework for today. You can go to the Hyuuga's house now."

Sakura's face went blank and she slapped her forehead as she saw her two kids screaming thanks to their dad and running out of the door as fast as lightening.

"Sasu-" She was cut off by lips crashing hard onto hers, hands already removing her shirt, and she couldn't help but to laugh at his eagerness.

"Do you know how long it's been we have been alone?" He whispered on her lips, his hands roaming around her bare skin.

Sakura moaned in his mouth, making a sound of negation that sounded like: "Hmno..."

He smirked, his mouth aiming for her neck as he grabbed her hips and walked backwards down the hallway, his hands already working on her pants.

"A month Sakura... A god damn month..." He whispered huskily in her ear, giving her no chance to response as he connected their lips in a passionate kiss once again.

She smiled as he pushed her down on the bed gently, closing the door behind him with that sexy smirk situated on his lips.

"...Sakura, Sakura..." He murmured, joining her on the bed, his lips crashing down on hers in a bruising kiss. "I'm not holding back tonight..."

Sakura moaned, feeling him suck on her neck hard. "...I'm glad." She murmured as she roughly grabbed his head and crashed their lips together.

"...Mom? Dad? Are you guys home?" They heard the last of their children call from the hallway.

Sasuke froze in his work, then broke away from the kiss, groaning in displeasure while Sakura simply sighed. "We'll continue tonight Sasuke-kun." She reassured her husband.

She sat up on the bed to respond to her daughter. "Yes Michiko, we're here. Daddy and I are just getting some rest."

Sasuke's head shot up as he heard an unknown male voice speak up ("Getting some rest my ass...") and he frowned. "Is there somebody with you Michiko?" Sasuke asked, the frown still apparent on his face.

"Hum.. Yeah... My boyfriend..." His daughter stammered.

Sakura laughed at her husband's priceless shocked expression and laughed harder as he jumped up from the bed quickly and slammed the door of their bedroom open, met by the first child he ever had with Sakura: His beautiful pink haired 15 year old daughter. There was also an older looking boy next to her.

Sasuke stared at the teenage boy, his dark eyes scanning his figure.

Shaggy black hair, breathtaking ice blue eyes and a pretty well built body

As Sasuke was about to speak, Sakura came from behind Sasuke and smiled at the couple.

"Hi! I'm Sakura, Michiko's mother. And this is my husband Sasuke." She said gently, smiling welcomingly.

The boy smiled back. "Hello, Mr. and Ms. Uchiha."

Sakura laughed. "Please, call me Sakura and-"

"I like being called Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura hit Sasuke hard on the shoulder, making him hiss in pain. "The hell was that for?" He barked at her.

Sakura ignored Sasuke and smiled at the couple once again. "Please don't listen to him. He's an arrogant jerk."

Glare from Sasuke. Laughs from the couple.

"So, Michiko who's this handsome young man?" Sakura asked gently.

The blue eyed girl smiled merrily. "This is my boyfriend, Keitaro." She said, the smile never leaving her face.

"Nice to meet you Keitaro. And my oh my are you handsome..."

Nobody noticed the glare coming from Sasuke.

"Mom!" Michiko embarrassingly exclaimed.

She laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm just complimenting him."

"...So can he stay for dinner?" She timidly asked.

Sakura smiled. "Honey, I'd love him to stay over but that one is for your dad to decide."

Michiko looked at her father pleadingly. "Please dad...?"

Sasuke sighed, his dark eyes inspecting the boy once more.

"...How old is he?"

Michiko shifted slightly. "...Seventeen..."

"You're fifteen and you're dating a seventeen year old guy?" Sasuke growled.

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke-kun... it's only two years..."

"The kid is practically an adult." He argued.

Sakura smacked him. "He seems like a nice guy, plus it's not like he's gonna do anything since we're here!"

Sasuke growled and Michiko sighed. "Mom, dad we're still here, Keitaro can hear everything you're saying."

Both parents stop their bickering and Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"I assure you I have no bad intentions with your daughter, Mr. Uchiha."

He stared silently and warningly for a few seconds, and then sighed. "Alright."

His pink haired daughter squealed in happiness and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much daddy! I love you! You're the best!"

He sighed again, patting her hair before she skipped off to her room, hand in hand with her boyfriend.

Sasuke frowned and he stared as the door of her room shut. "I'm keeping an eye over them, we never knew what they might do in that room." Sasuke said darkly, his brows furrowed. "Especially since the boy is 17." He added in a sinister way.

Sakura laughed, hugging her husband from behind and kissing his neck tenderly. "Oh Sasuke-kun you've been a teenager before... We all know the farthest she could go at that age would be making out..."

"...Making out?" He repeated.

She laughed. "Yes."

"They're not supposed to make out at their age, I am going to-"

And as he was walking towards his daughter's room, Sakura sweat dropped and pulled him by the collar of his shirt, pulling her back to him. "Oh no you won't. Sasuke-kun..." She murmured. She kissed his cheek tenderly, then caressed it lovingly. "Just leave them be."

He sighed, kissing his wife's cheek and pulling her in an embrace. "...Fine."

She smiled. _'Oh the power a wife can have over her husband...'_

* * *

**Hahahaha! And that is it for the first chapter.**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this because I know personally that there are a lot of similar story like this but I'm going to try to make it as original as possible. :D**

**Hehe!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Calling For Daddy

**Woot an update! And THAT'S when the story turns M rated... XD**

**Warning: Slight Lemon but not much.**

**Disclaimer: -yawning rather loudly- -shakes head dazedly- whoa that made me dizzy. Anyway. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she stared at the way her husband eyes would snap to the couple at every 5 seconds, glaring at them full on as if accusing of something they hadn't done. Her eyes darted to the couple in front of her and the corner of her lips twisted upwards in a warm smile as she watched the way they seemed so in love with each other. She almost giggled as she saw her daughter blush at something her boyfriend had whispered in her ear, earning a low warning growl from her father. Keitaro smiled nervously at Sasuke, his hand scratching the back of his head fearfully as Sasuke did not stop glaring at him.

"Mommy," their youngest child started in his cute young voice, "Who is this?" He questioned cutely, pointing unsubtly to the seventeen year old teenager sitting beside him.

Sakura smiled at the raven haired boy, her eyes darting to the smiling seventeen year old boy. "Why don't you ask him, Aiko?" She replied softly.

The dark green eyed boy grinned adorably, tugging slightly on the black haired boy beside him. "Mister, who are you?" he asked, his adorable petite hands still tugging on the teenage boy's shirt.

Keitaro looked down at Aiko and laughed, bringing a hand down to shuffle Aiko's raven hair. "I'm Keitaro." He said, smiling at the boy.

Aiko grinned. "Are you my brother?"

Keitaro laughed. "I wish I could be, but that would mean it would be wrong to date your sister."

Aiko looked at him questioningly. "Do you kiss Michiko like daddy kisses mommy all the time?"

Keitaro grinned, uneasily looking up to both parents. Sakura had a smile plastered on her lips, and Sasuke was the complete opposite... He was scowling.

He looked down at the boy again. "Well... yeah."

Aiko made a disgusted face, making his sister glare at him. "I'm never gonna kiss a girl!" He protested, crossing his arms together.

And surprisingly enough, the whole table laughed, besides Sasuke who just stared at his boy in shock, and then he shook his head while smirking amusingly.

* * *

The pink haired mother passed the plate under the hot water, washing away the soap on it, and then placed it in the second sink behind her. She smiled at her husband as he came behind her and kissed her lightly before grabbing a dry rag and starting to dry the clean dishes. Both parents looked at each other softly and Sakura smiled, her head turning back to her work. They worked in complete comfortable silence, glancing at each other from time to time, until Sakura finished washing the last plate and turned around to stare at him, half her body leaning on the counter.

She smiled at him softly as he finished drying it, and stared as he placed the plate in the cabinet, deposing the mildly wet rag on the counter as he advanced towards her slowly, stopping a few feet away. He leaned on the counter just like her, and stared at her quietly. Sakura smiled, taking one step forward and grabbing his hands. She softly placed them on her stomach, and watched his eyes soften as he felt the baby kick inside his mother's stomach.

"He's been kicking quite a lot lately." She giggled.

Onyx eyes rose to her jaded ones and he stared at her softly, his hands coming up behind her back and pulling her to him gently. Sakura smiled as she was pulled to his chest and she sighed contently, gripping his shirt lightly and closing her eyes. She listened to his heartbeat, her smile growing softer as he softly stroked her hair. His warm breath fanned her skin and she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"I missed this..." She whispered, her voice muffled by his shirt as she buried her head in his chest

His lips brushed her cheek lightly but he stayed quiet, his eyes closed as he held her in his arms protectively. He felt her hands tightening their grip on his shirt and felt his lips twist upwards in a small smile. "Sakura..." He whispered quietly in her ear.

She smiled. "Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun."

He nuzzled her neck. "...Aishiteru, Sakura..."

His voice had been muffled slightly, but she had heard him clearly. She pulled away gently, her hand coming up to caress his cheek as he stared back at her softly. His eyes dropped down and she felt his hands brushed her stomach affectionately, before seeing his onyx eyes look back up to her. His head came closer and she closed her eyes as she saw his own starting to close, and sighed contently at his lips softly brushed against hers.

They pulled back and stared at each other for a while, before Sakura gave him another last kiss and pulled away from his embrace, walking towards their room with a soft smile placed on her lips. Her hand slid across the wall, and he watched her disappear in their room, his eyes soft.

The phone rang and snapped him out of his thoughts and he shook his head lightly before grabbing the phone on the counter and bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"DADDY!" Two voices screamed on the receiver.

Sasuke scowled, moving the phone away from the screaming voices that were clearly heard even if he didn't have the phone on his ear.

He let out a low hiss as he brought back the receiver to his ear. "Would you guys keep it down?" He sneered.

The screaming died down. "Gomenasai."

He sighed. "Is there a problem?"

"No daddy of course there isn't. We're just calling to ask if we can sleep over to the Hyuuga's house." There was a slight pause, "...Can we?"

Sasuke frowned as he remembered the last sleepover they had at the Neji's house and he sighed. "Akihiko..."

"...please? We _promise_ not to do anything bad!"

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his raven hair. He then remembered that tonight, Sasuke and Sakura had some business together and it worked better when the children were not home.

Michiko was off on a date with Keitaro, and she would stay over at her boyfriend's house for the night. (He had finally accepted after long arguments, as he realised the boy's parents would be there.)

Aiko had his room upstairs so he would most likely not even hear a thing.

And since the twin's bedroom was beside the married parent's bedroom, they would certainly be better off without them.

He smirked. "You can..." The twins started screaming of joy, "_Only_ if you respect the curfew."

There was a pause, and Sasuke knew they wouldn't respect it anyway.

"...Okay! Thank you so much dad! You're the best!"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. Night."

"Night!"

And he hung up, the smirk still apparent on his face as he crossed the living room that was illuminated from the moonlight passing through the window, and his smirked slowly faded as he quietly opened the door of their bedroom...

...only to be roughly taken in.

* * *

(**Mini Lemon start**)

His sweaty palm gripped a bar from the bedpost behind Sakura while the other kept a firm grip around her waist. He panted slightly, thrusting into her again, earning a loud moan from the woman in front of him, halfway leaning against the bedpost as he kept making love to her. Her eyes squeezed shut and she leaned her head back on the bedpost when he repeated the motion, making her moan almost breathlessly. Her hand came to grab a fistful of his hair and she held him gently as he repeated the same gentle motion.

"Sasuke-kun..." She breathed, widening her legs for him slightly, giving him better access.

He groaned, his hold on her waist tightening.

Sakura writhed at the feeling of his hot breath on her sweaty skin and arched her back slightly, her mouth parting open as he kept on thrusting in and out of her gently, at a mildly fast pace.

The pleasure kept on building up and she felt it inside. Her breath itched and she moaned another time, gripping his bare back as she felt herself almost reach her limit.

"...Ah! ...Sasuke-kun...!"

"A-Almost Sakura..." He groaned, thrusting into her again.

Both felt themselves about to explode as he kept on plunging into her, before being rudely interrupted by a small cry.

**(Mini Lemon end)**

"DADDY!"

They froze, and their eyes were wide as they realised the voice was Aiko's...and he seemed terrified to death.

Both parents, alarmed, sprang out of bed and quickly put on their robes, dashing upstairs to the little boy's room.

The door burst open, and they stood there in shock at their sobbing son.

He looked utterly terrified.

"Daddy..." the little boy whimpered.

Sakura walked over to him while Sasuke searched the room for anything destroyed or anything that would possibly hint that somebody had come in here and attacked his son.

...But he saw nothing.

The room was flawlessly clean and perfect, and even the window was closed.

"Aiko? Aiko what's wrong?" Sakura worriedly asked, taking the crying boy in his arms.

"I-I had a n-nightmare... T-There was m-monsters everywhere a-and our wh-whole family was g-getting murdered...a-and..." Sakura could only stare in sympathy as the boy broke down crying harder, gripping his mother's robe tightly in his hands.

Sasuke scowled. "You're an Uchiha, Aiko. Uchiha's don't get scared off by monsters in a nightmare."

Sakura glared at her husband. "Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed. "He is just a boy!" She angrily said, pulling the boy closer.

Sasuke's hard eyes softened and he dropped his eyes to the ground. He sighed, walking over to his youngest son's bed and sitting on it, putting a hand on Aiko's head. "Aiko..." Sasuke started uneasily. The boy cried harder and much to his surprise, he released his mother and plunged in on his father, hugging him so tightly Sasuke couldn't even believe it was his four year old son hugging him. His eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around his son in a comforting embrace. "It's alright... Daddy's here now... Daddy's here now don't be scared..."

Sakura could only stare in awe at the scene, her eyes dancing with happiness as she watched her husband reassuring his son with hushed protective words. She couldn't help but smile warmly as he rose his head up to stare at her almost clueless, as if asking if he was going a good job reassuring Aiko.

And slowly the four year old boy's sobs died down and turned in complete silence. Sasuke didn't dare to move for a moment, until he saw his son's fast asleep face on his shoulder. His eyes softened and he gently laid the boy down on the bed, covering his small form with the warm dark blue covers.

He turned his head, seeing his wife waiting for him at the door patiently, a warm smile placed on her lips. "You did a pretty good job Sasuke-kun." She whispered as he walked towards her.

He took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "I've never had to deal with this before, Sakura. None of the others ever cried out for us after waking up from a nightmare." He almost snorted.

Sakura stopped and smiled at him. "For you."

He raised a brow at her.

She laughed and kissed him softly, gazing at him amusingly as she pulled back. "He called for you Sasuke-kun."

The information seemed to sink in as he thought about it, and confirmed that yes, indeed, Aiko had called out to only him, and not his mother.

Sakura smiled. "Are you coming?" She asked softly as she walked down the stairs.

He stared in space for a few seconds, before shaking his head. "...Hn." He almost inaudibly grunted, quickly although quietly walking down the stairs.

He jumped the last few steps, arriving at the bottom before she did, and he looked up at her with a small smile, his hand reaching out to her to help her walk down.

She giggled and took his hand, smiling softly as he helped her down the last step. His lips met hers in a short but soft kiss, and she smiled as they pulled back.

Sasuke rested his forehead upon hers. "...Are we gonna finish what we started earlier?" He huskily asked.

She laughed before nodding slightly, her lips claiming his in another soft kiss. "Hmmm... I'd like that..."

He smirked, his fingers playing with the material of her robe. "This time we don't have to take so much time to remove the clothes..."

She smiled innocently, leaning her body onto his. "Hmmm... and we get to experience the pleasure all over again..." She murmured in his ear.

He smirked, letting his hand get past her robe. "Perhaps Aiko crying out in fear wasn't such a bad interruption after all..." He whispered, his lips brushing her ear intentionally.

"Perhaps not..." She hummed into his ear and smiled. "...And I thought you said you weren't going to hold back..."

He kissed her gently, pulling back with his eyes fixed on her stomach. "I don't feel like being rough tonight..." He murmured, his hand caressing her swollen stomach gently as he met her eyes.

She smiled.

* * *

The thumping was clearly heard as Aiko ran down the stairs, running into the kitchen and laughing loudly as he was grabbed and brought into a tight embrace. "Well there's my youngest boy!" Sasuke greeted, smirking as he shuffled his son's hair.

Aiko laughed, his raven locks whipping in the air as he struggled to get out of his father's grip. "Daddy let me go!" He laughed, kicking in the air.

Sasuke smirked and pulled his song higher, earning a high pitched scream and a loud laugh from him. "Daddy!"

Sakura shook her head while smiling, putting their breakfast down at the table. "It's time to eat now, let him go Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke chuckled and put his son down, shuffling his head one more time before letting him sit down at the table eagerly. He walked over to his wife and gave her a quick kiss before sitting down at the table with the rest of his kids. Sakura laughed and took a seat herself.

"How was yesterday, Kana, Akihiko?" Sakura asked, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"It was fun!" They exclaimed together.

"Any troubles?" She asked again, pouring down orange juice to Aiko who was looking at her pleadingly.

"...A little."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"...But they started it!"

Aiko laughed. "They always start it!" He retorted almost too happily.

Sakura laughed and Sasuke shook his head.

"But it's true!" Kana argued.

"Michiko, anything happen yesterday?" Sasuke asked out of the blue, seeing his daughter almost too caught up in her thoughts.

"H-Huh?" The fifteen year old girl stammered, looking up to her father.

"I bet they did dirty things together!"

_Thwack_!

"ITAI! THAT HURT MICHIKO!"

"We didn't do anything dirty Akihiko so shut it."

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"How?!"

"...BY GIVING YOU A BLOODY BEATING!"

And before they could pounce on each other, Sasuke cleared his throat rather loudly. "Enough."

The 9 year old boy sat down brusquely, crossing his arms as he glared at his older sister. Michiko although, sat down quietly and said nothing.

Sakura sighed. "Family bickering." She muttered.

Sasuke glared at them both, before looking at his oldest daughter. "...did anything happen, that I wouldn't be proud of?"

Michiko stood up this time, glaring full on at his dad. "Does it look like I'm a slut!? It's none of your god damn business dad!" She hollered, leaving the table abruptly.

Everyone froze on spot, except Aiko who finished taking a sip of his drink and put it down on the table quietly. "...Is she gonna be alright?" His young voice cutely questioned, looking up at his parents with his big dark green orbs.

Sasuke kept his mouth shut, still slightly shocked by his daughter's attitude, but Sakura seemed to know what had happened over there and she sighed, standing up from her chair quietly. "You guys finish eating, I'll talk to her."

* * *

Michiko sat on her bed, her long pink locks falling in her face as she buried her face in her arms. The tears fell down endlessly and endless chokes escaped her lips. She heard a light knock on her door, opening her mouth to tell them to go away, only to relax at her mother's voice.

"Michiko? Can I come in?"

Sakura thought she heard a noise of approval, but she wasn't quite sure. She opened the door slightly, peeking in. "Can I come in?"

"...Yeah..."

Sakura walked in, smiling apologetically as she sat down beside her daughter and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Something happened yesterday... And I have a feeling it's something you're not very proud of..."

Her daughter stayed quiet.

"...If you don't want to talk right now, I'm okay with that. But you know I'm alright there if you need anything." Sakura softly said, standing up and starting to walk towards the door.

As he hand reached the doorknob, Michiko's soft voice stopped her. "...How old were you when you first fell in love?"

Sakura froze, and slowly turned around. "...I was twelve." She softly answered.

She saw her daughter's glassy blue orbs looking back at her in worry. "...Stay. Please."

Sakura smiled. "Okay."

* * *

"So, dad was your first love?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes he was."

"...And your only also?"

She nodded again, smiling. "Yes."

"...How do you know you're in love?"

Sakura laughed softly. "Well.. I can't really describe it Michiko... I mean... I just knew... it's like one day it just popped into my face and made me realise. When you're in love, you know it."

Michiko shifted slightly, staying silent.

Sakura smiled. "When you're in love... your whole life revolves around that person. You think about them day and night, and you can't even imagine living without that person. It's those butterflies in the stomach, it's when you smile when you think about that person and yet you don't even realise you're smiling, it's when you draw hearts around his name, it's when you write your name and his last name following it... It's when you feel like you're floating on a cloud. Being in love... well... I can't even explain."

She smiled to her daughter. "You think you might just be falling in love with Keitaro, ne?"

Michiko, shocked, raised her head to stare at her mother. "...How did you know?"

"Well... I'm your mother and I'm a girl. We just know these kind of things." She said as she winked.

Michiko smiled, but then frowned. "Mom... I'm afraid of love..."

Sakura's eyes softened. "Well... you should be." She laughed, then smiled. "Love is something we should all fear, because it can destroy you. But..." She paused, putting a lock that had fallen in her daughter's face behind her ear. "Love can also be the most beautiful thing in the world."

Michiko smiled warmly and hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me. That's what I'm here for."

* * *

Sakura entered her bedroom quietly, and she smiled at Sasuke's form lying on the bed, seemingly asleep. She slipped out of her clothes and slipped on her pyjamas, carefully sliding into bed as quietly as possible.

"...Is she okay?"

Sakura jumped slightly out of surprise, then she turned to face her husband's back. "She's alright. Don't worry."

She watched as he slowly turned to face her, and her jaded orbs met his coal ones.

She smiled. "She's just a teenager going through the stage of confusion about love." She whispered, leaning close to him.

His arm slid around her waist and brought her closer. "It's my fault I shouldn't have accused her for doing stuff I know she wouldn't do..."

Sakura laughed and poked his bare chest. "Don't blame yourself okay? She just needs to think it out." She paused, kissing his throat lovingly. "And you're just being a good father."

He kissed the top of her head, his fingers grabbing her chin next and making her look up to him. She smiled as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers in a deep kiss, and she happily responded to it by wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

The kiss started to get more heated and passionate before Sakura froze on spot.

He pulled back and stared at her confusedly, before feeling a wet substance trail down his feet. "Sakura don't tell me..."

She winced, her hand grabbing her stomach. "...My water just broke."

* * *

**Duh duh duh! XD**

**One more Uchiha! ;)**

**Lol review please. **

**And I hope you don't mind me adding lemons from time to time but at least the ones who don't want to read it can skip it, the ones who can will enjoy it. I have perverted AND non-perverted readers so I got to satisfy them both. :P**

**:D REVIEW!**


	3. A New Member To The Family

**Most likely last update for three weeks since I'm off to Germany on Monday. But if I get the time to update one last time I will! :)**

**Disclaimer: As all of you know, I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

The wooden door was slammed open, startling a young fifteen year old sleeping girl who sat up quickly, stammering sleepy words. "H-Huh? W-Wha?" She asked, frantically looking around her room.

"Wake up your brothers and sisters NOW!" She heard her father holler in panic.

Michiko shook her head rapidly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Dad? Wha? Bu—Why?"

"YOUR MOTHER IS HAVING THE BABY!"

In few seconds her baby blue orbs were snapped open in shock, and it was safe to say she was no longer sleepy. "WHAT?!"

"JUST DO IT!" He ordered, disappearing out of her room within seconds.

The pink haired girl through off the covers, shuffling to her feet and then unstably running towards the twin's room. "GET THE HELL UP!!" She hollered as she slammed the door open.

And she took no time to run upstairs –actually she pretty much stumbled upstairs- and slammed the bedroom door of the youngest Uchiha open. "Aiko, wake up!" She called, shaking the boy softly as she ran to his bed.

The boy brought his small hands to rub his eyes as he sat up. "M-Michiko? Wha-"

"Mom is having the baby! Come on we gotta go to the hospital!"

The boy literally jumped on his feet and took his older sister's wrist, tugging on it desperately as he ran out of his room.

"Hurry up Michiko!"

"God he's gonna be strong when he grows up..." She muttered as she quickly ran down the stairs.

"What's going on!?" Kana asked, irritably rubbing her eyes.

The 9 year old boy beside her yawned, looking sleepily ahead of him.

Michiko quickly grabbed their wrists and pulled them towards the open door, only to scowl as they stood firmly where they were. "COME ON YOU IDIOTS! MOM IS HAVING THE BABY!" She very nearly snarled.

There was a short silence.

'_Three'_

'_Two'_

-

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Just breathe Sakura, breathe." He said softly, squeezing her hand reassuringly as he sprinted as fast as he could towards the hospital.

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE ON THE EDGE OF GIVING BIRTH HERE!" She retorted at him angrily, wincing after and letting out a shallow breath. "Kama-SAMA" She screamed, squeezing his hand the tightest she could, which ended up cutting off his blood circulation.

He held her closer, ignoring the agonizing pain in his hand, and continued running towards the building he so badly wanted to arrive to, before the woman he held bridal style in his arms would explode.

"GOD DAMNIT SASUKE CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER!" She screamed in pain, hitting his chest.

Sasuke let out a low hiss of pain, pushing away any thoughts of anger that entered his mind. His hand gently squeezed hers and he kissed her forehead soothingly. "We're almost there Sakura, just hang on a little while longer."

Her hand grabbed his hair and she yanked at it painfully, making him growl. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T GET THERE SOON WE'RE NOT HAVING SEX FOR 6 MONTHS!"

His eyes widen and he very, _very_ nearly snarled.

_**Where is that god damn hospital when you need it?**_

* * *

"Where are mommy and daddy?" Aiko asked, tugging on the eldest Uchiha's pyjama shirt as he ran beside her.

"They're probably at the hospital by now, Aiko. Come on, we need to hurry." She said, shuffling the boy's head as he smiled and quickened his pace. She almost laughed as he turned backwards, still running, and hollered to the twins falling behind. "Come on guys! We're gonna see little brother!"

Akihiko let out a low growl. "This kid is getting on my nerves, and now we have another one coming?" He groaned, quickening his pace to catch up. "Won't mom and dad ever stop producing kids?"

Kana rolled her eyes. "Dad did want to revive his clan." She pointed out.

Akihiko groaned. "Do you think there will be another one following this one?" He asked, looking over to his (4 minutes older) sister.

She grinned. "Wouldn't surprise me."

His head dropped and he sighed exasperatedly. "Great..."

Both lazy twins jumped at their older sister's angry hollering voice: "HURRY YOUR GOD DAMN ASSES!"

* * *

"Ah! Here comes the rest of the family." Saika, the nurse they were all familiar with, said softly as she smiled. "How are all of you today?"

Michiko smiled. "Great!"

Saika smiled, turning her head to look at a blushing Akihiko. "My oh my have you grown ever since I last saw you Akihiko. How are you?"

Akihiko blushed more, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. "I-I'm fine..." He stammered, kicking the ground nervously.

She poked his cheek and smiled. "I'm glad." Then as she felt a small tugging on her nurse uniform, she looked down and giggled. "Well hello there Aiko, how are you little guy?"

He beamed her a happy-go-giddy smile. "Good!" He exclaimed cutely.

She smiled and shuffled his hair. "Come on, let's go see your parents." She said as she looked up at the rest.

Michiko smiled widely. "Yeah!" She laughed, following the nurse who held Aiko's small hand gently.

"Little brother here we come!" He exclaimed, laughing giddily.

Akihiko's blush had faded slightly, but as his sister tugged at his shirt and grinned devilishly at him, he couldn't help but to blush because he knew what she was thinking.

"You have the hots for Saika, huh Akihiko?" She asked mischievously.

He blushed, glaring at her hotly.

She laughed. "_Soooo_ uncool."

He gave her the famous death glare. "_Shut_. _**Up**_." He growled through gritted teeth.

She stuck her tongue out to him. "Make me, little brother!"

"OH RUB IT IN YOU'RE ONLY FOUR MINUTES OLDER KANA!" He hollered at her as she ran ahead, laughing like an idiot.

"Who's an idiot? I'm not the one who has the hots for Saika!" She paused, then grinned. "_Gosh_ Akihiko, she's like 25 years old!"

He blushed furiously as the patients looked at him amusingly. "I do _NOT_ have the hots for Saika!" He defended himself angrily, still blushing furiously as he ran after her.

* * *

"Mommy!" Aiko cried out happily, running to her side and hugging her arm tightly.

His mother panted heavily, biting her lip before she smiled at Aiko. "Hey Aiko..." She tiredly said, pushing away a lock of raven hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

She winced and let out a cry of pain, breathing angrily and harshly. "WHEN IS THE DAMN DOCTOR COMING!?" She shrieked impatiently, throwing her head backwards on the pillow.

Seeing her husband behind her, she grabbed his shirt and pulled her to him. "Make. Him. COME."

Michiko stared, gaping like a shocked fish, seeing as she hadn't assisted to any of the deliveries before. "Dad, how to you put up with this?" She questioned, wincing as her mother's nails dug into his arm down to the blood.

He hushed something sweet and soft to Sakura to calm her down, nuzzling her cheek affectionately, before looking up to his eldest daughter, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "This is nothing. You should've seen me when your mother was delivering _you_." He stated, grinning slightly.

The children stared as Sakura brought a hand to caress his cheek. "I'm sorry..." She murmured to him, wincing at the pain.

He kissed her forehead, wiping away the sweaty locks on her forehead. "Don't worry about it." He whispered back.

Aiko laughed his cute childish laugh, Michiko smiled softly and Kana and Akihiko grinned at the scene.

As the doctor entered the scene, he was immediately met by a furious gaze from Sakura. "About god damn time!" She hissed to the doctor.

And the family laughed.

* * *

**3 hours later...**

"Michiko Uchiha?"

The 15 year old girl stood from her seat quickly, blinking rapidly. "Yes?"

Saika smiled. "Your little brother is ready to see you guys."

Aiko squealed and jumped at his brother, hugging him tightly. "You hear that Akihiko!? Little brother is ready to see us!"

Michiko laughed at her four year old brother's reaction. "Come on guys. Let's go see the newcomer." She said softly, her head tilting in a way that meant to follow her.

They all smiled, and yes, even Akihiko.

"Can't wait to see what that one looks like." Kana said, grinning at her brother.

"I'm betting he'll have dad's raven hair."

"I say he'll have brown eyes."

Aiko grinned. "I think he'll be the special one."

The others looked at him confusedly. "What?"

Aiko laughed cutely. "I don't know why... But I feel like he's gonna be different from us." He said in his childish four year old voice.

The siblings stopped at stared at the four year old boy.

"What are you talking about?"

Aiko's dark green eyes sparkled with joy. "He's gonna be a prodigy." He exclaimed giddily, skipping towards the room where their parents would be waiting, as well as the newest addition to the family.

The siblings looked at each other as he disappeared from site, eyes wide in shock..

"...he is delusional." Akihiko pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest as he frowned.

Kana nodded. "Jeez, he's only four years old too."

Michiko shook her head in confusion. "That was kinda weird..."

Kana and Akihiko looked at each other and shrugged. "Whatever."

Michiko laughed. "Come on guys, we should go."

They grinned. "Yeah." They simultaneously said.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke saw Aiko enter the room, he brought a finger to his lips, subtly telling him to be quiet. The raven haired boy nodded, smiling merrily as he saw his mother's head laying on Sasuke's shoulder, smiling down at the little bundle she held in her arms protectively.

Sakura's jaded orbs rose to the person whom had entered the room, and she smiled. "Aiko." She greeted, her eyes sparkling with joy and fatigue. She motioned for him to come closer and he smiled, running over to the side of the hospital bed. "This is little brother?" He quietly although happily asked, pointing to the small bundle in her arms.

Sakura smiled softly, nodding slightly. "Hai." She murmured.

Aiko looked up to his father, his dark green eyes pleading desperately, and his father sighed, picking up the boy and placing him on his lap, permitting Aiko to see his little brother.

Right at this moment, the rest of the family stepped in quietly, looking around the room for a few seconds, before they saw their mother holding the newborn baby in a warm white cover. They smiled, and the twins ran to the bed, earning them a warning glare from Sasuke, and Michiko simply walked quietly to the side of the bed, her eyes on the edge of tears as she saw her newest little brother quietly sleeping in his mother's arms.

"God he's so beautiful mom." Michiko said, choking a sob as she bit her lip.

Sakura smiled. "...I know." She said softly, her hand gently brushing the small amount of hair on his tiny head.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "...Wait... He has dark purple hair..." He pointed out, unsubtly pointing to the small amount of purple hair on the baby's head.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "It's weird isn't it?"

Aiko giggled. "I told you he was gonna be special!" He said happily as he softly brushed his little brother's cheek.

Sakura smiled all too tiredly, her head burying itself in her husband's shoulder. "What should we name him?" She murmured, looking up to Sasuke's onyx eyes.

He kissed her forehead affectionately, before looking down at the newborn baby whom squinted his eyes open, revealing a pair of beautiful coal orbs. The baby made a cute cooing sound, and he stared happily at his father, his small hand reaching out to him, making the others stare in awe at the scene.

Sasuke's eyes softened and he gave his pinkie to his newborn son, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Kazuo." He whispered, his eyes meeting the gaze of his exhausted wife.

Sakura smiled gently, closing her eyes rested upon his shoulder. "Kazuo..." She murmured thoughtfully, still smiling softly. "...I like that." Her eyes opened again, revealing her tired jaded orbs.

Sasuke let a genuine and soft smile graze his lips and he kissed her forehead lovingly, his hand caressing her cheek softly as he gazed intensely into her bottomless emerald orbs. "...You did a great job." He murmured to her, gazing softly, and in the same time proudly, at her.

Michiko was unable to hold back the tears as she stared at the scene, and she smiled all too happily for them, taking in her arms Aiko that had jumped down from his father's lap and had joined her side. Aiko smiled at Michiko and hugged her tightly, "Mommy and daddy love each other a lot, right?" He questioned in his small voice.

Michiko smiled, hugging the boy closer. "They do." She said softly, gazing at her parents in awe. "...Their love is endless." She added, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

Kana advanced towards the hospital bed, looking curiously at Kazuo who had fallen asleep once again. "...Can I hold him?" She softly asked.

Sasuke glanced at his daughter, shaking his head lightly, making her pout. "...You can when he comes home." He said almost too quietly.

Kana crossed her arms over her chest. "When is that?"

"Two days." Michiko answered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She glared. "What?! Why so long?!" She retorted.

Sasuke gave her a warning glare. "Kana, be quiet. Your mother and your little brother both need rest."

Kana opened her mouth to retort, but wisely kept herself quiet.

"Mr. Uchiha?" A voice called.

Sasuke turned his head towards the person calling his name, raising an eyebrow at Saika standing at the doorway. "...Hn?"

She smiled apologetically. "It's past visiting hours. I'm afraid the rest of your family has to go."

He looked at his children, nodding at them briefly. "Michiko, you're able to take care of them for the night?" He paused, waiting for her daughter to nod confidently before he added, "I should be able to check on you guys tomorrow night, to make sure everything's alright." He glanced at the twins who grinned at each other mischievously. "...And you guys," he gave them a warning look as they directed their gazes to him, "...Behave."

They nodded curtly, grinning. "We'll try."

His eyes directed to Aiko who jumped down from his sister's arms and ran to his father, embracing him tightly.

"...You behave too, Aiko."

The boy beamed him his beautiful smile, his dark green eyes sparkling in happiness. "I will daddy, I promise!" He exclaimed happily, hugging his father again.

Sasuke's eyes softened and he tussled his son's hair slightly, flicking his forehead as he pulled back.

"...Be careful, all of you."

Michiko nodded, smiling softly. "I'll take care of them dad, don't worry."

He nodded in reply. "I don't doubt that." He said, smirking slightly.

Michiko stuck her tongue out to him playfully. "Haha, dad." She sarcastically said. "I'm not that bossy."

He smirked. "Clearly."

She glared playfully. "Tch." She scoffed, although he could see her lips tugging upwards into an amused smile. "Come on guys, let's go."

* * *

He stroke the soft skin of her arm gently with the pad of his thumb, staring softly at the women sleeping beside him on the other hospital bed, and he couldn't help but to let a small smile show as he thought of how angelic she looked.

A small sound caught his attention and he stared softly at the newborn baby sleeping against his mother, held protectively although gently against her with one of her arms wrapped around his small form. His fragile petite fingers were gripping the warm covers enveloping him and Sasuke couldn't help but to softly touch his delicate hands, his soft coal eyes sparkling with fondness.

A shuffling sound of the sheets caught his attention and he looked up, met by endless pools of tired although happy emerald. "Hey," She murmured to him, deposing her small hand onto his large one. He stared back softly and quietly, his mouth opening to speak as he responded, "Hey."

She blinked slowly, her eyes trailing down to Kazuo, the newest addition to their family, whom stirred awake slowly, blinking sleepily. "...He has your eyes." She said softly, looking down in those small breathtaking coal orbs.

Her eyes looked up to meet his and he moved closer to her, draping his arm around her waist as he stared softly at her. "..And he's got your nose." He murmured back, smirking slightly as she looked down to check. A small giggle escaped her lips and she looked up, smiling brightly.

Her eyes softened and she brought her hand up to caress his cheek, while the other still gently held the baby against her. "Sasuke-kun..." She murmured, gazing deep into his eyes. He stared back just as softly and moved slightly closer, just close enough so he could brush his lips against hers softly.

She smiled as he pulled back and leaned her forehead onto his, looking down at their newborn child.

"...I'm proud of you Sakura..." He murmured, kissing her nose. "..You did a great job."

She closed her eyes and smiled, "I couldn't have done it without you..." She murmured back.

He kissed her forehead one last time, his hand playing with the material of her hospital robe gently. "You should get some rest Sakura..."

She sighed contently as he brushed his lips against hers softly one last time, and nodded slightly. "Hmm... I love you, Sasuke-kun..." She hummed, letting herself breath in his intoxicating smell.

The warmth of his body was enough for her to fall asleep.

Although she couldn't help but to hear that one last sentence before sleep overtook her.

"...I love you too, Sakura..."

* * *

**Yeah yea, I know! It's kinda shorter then the last one but I had less inspiration haha. I promise the next update to be better :D**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED ANYWAY!**

**NOW PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! :P**

* * *


	4. Our Song

**YAY IM BACK! My god I missed my stories T-T**

**Disclaimer: Ah... Ah... AH... ATCHOO! –sniffs- wow. Weird. So, um. Yeah. The usual I guess? I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

His onyx eyes strayed from the sleeping woman beside him for a few seconds, directed at his bedroom door, before returning to her again as he heard Aiko's voice answering the door giddily.

"Uncle Rai! Aunt Kumiko!"

His attention was immediately caught.

'_Rai and Kumiko?_' He thought. _'What are they doing here?'_

"SASUKE! SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" Kumiko hollered out to them.

Sasuke sighed, kissing his wife's forehead before he slipped out of bed and opened the door of their bedroom, sighing loudly. "Lower the voices please, Sakura's sleeping." He gruffly answered.

"Glad to know you haven't changed Sasuke." Rai grinned as he saw his friend enter the room.

Sasuke smirked, placing his left side against the wall and supporting himself with it. "Hn. You didn't change much either." He stated, the handsome smirk never leaving his lips.

Rai laughed heartedly. "Well you know, some things never change." He said, grinning proudly.

"Uncle Sasuke!" A childish voice exclaimed.

Sasuke was immediately tackled into a hug and he shook his head at the little boy hugging him. "Deiro." He greeted, tussling the boy's brown hair.

"I heard you guys had a new baby! Where is he?" He excitedly questioned.

Sasuke chuckled. "He's sleeping right now with Sakura."

"Can I see him?"

"Deiro! Sakura and Kazuo need rest! You'll see him later, okay?" His mother said, patting her son's head.

Deiro directed his shining baby blue orbs to Kumiko and he pouted. "But mom..."

"Deiro..." Rai warned.

He pouted some more but nodded. "...Fine."

Sasuke chuckled. "Say, where are Kisa and Yami?"

"Oh they're at some camp until Saturday." Kumiko said, casually waving him off. "They're so excited to come here, you wouldn't even believe it."

Sasuke smirked. "Well that's new." He sarcastically said.

Rai laughed, "Enough with the sarcasm, come here buddy!" He said as he walked towards him and greeted him with a brotherly hug. "Jeez Sasuke I haven't seen you in a year! How are you? How are the wife and kids?"

Sasuke shook his head while he smirked. "Couldn't be any better, believe me."

Rai laughed, "Oh I don't doubt that buddy."

"Are you still in the ANBU?" Kumiko asked as she picked up Aiko whom greeted her with a tight hug.

He nodded curtly. "They're giving me a whole week off so I can take care of the baby while Sakura rests and recovers."

Kumiko nodded. "But Sak told me you don't get missions too often, is that true?"

He nodded again. "Aa."

"But why?"

Rai and Kumiko watched as Sasuke stretched his lips in a fond smile. "Cause' I have a family to take care of." He said, looking up at them with sincere eyes.

* * *

"Going home so soon?" Sasuke questioned, looking at the couple getting ready to go.

"Hmm yeah... I have an early mission tomorrow and Kumiko has to work early in the morning too."

"And I have school!" Deiro exclaimed.

Sasuke chuckled. "You better be a good boy, or uncle Sasuke won't buy practice throwing kunai's with you anymore."

Deiro stuck his tongue out to him. "You never do anyway!"

Sasuke smirked and Rai and Kumiko laughed.

Kumiko went and gave him her usual friendly hug, smiling at him warmly. "Even though I didn't get to talk to Sakura, I got to see Kazuo and he is beautiful Sasuke. And purple hair? That's kinda weird." She said while she grinned at him.

He shook his head while smirking.

"Take care buddy, and congratulations again!" Rai said as he gave Sasuke a brotherly hug.

Deiro tackled him in a hug next and ran out with a quick goodbye, followed by his parents who waved at Sasuke goodbye one last time.

Sasuke closed the door and shook his head while smirking. "Well that was an unexpected visit..." He whispered to himself.

The sound of the baby crying entirely caught his attention and he was in his room in a flash, with the baby in his arms, gently rocking him. His dark eyes stared back into small glassy onyx ones and he rocked Kazuo gently, almost smiling at the way he would hiccup every now and then.

Soon Kazuo was back asleep, and Sasuke kissed his forehead before carefully putting him back into the crib and covering his fragile body with the warm black covers.

He turned his head towards the bed and stared at his wife still sound fully sleeping in it, and he sighed in relief.

He didn't want to wake her up.

"How do you do that?"

He was caught off guard by he barely audible question.

"...Hn?"

He stared as she fluttered her eyelids open, revealing her slightly tired emerald orbs.

"You always could calm them down so easily." She stated, sitting up on the bed. "How do you do that?"

He stared for a moment, before he shrugged and walked over to her. "I don't really know..." He truthfully answered.

She sighed while she took one of his hands and tugged at it, making Sasuke chuckle and sit down beside her.

She lied her head down on his shoulder and sighed contently, closing her eyes as she snuggled closer to him.

His arm slid around her waist and he pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

The room was filled with a comfortable silence and so it was easy to hear the music coming from the radio in the kitchen.

A familiar tune started to play, startling Sakura.

"Hey... isn't this-"

But she was cut off as he pulled her up and placed a hand on her waist, while the other grabbed her small petite hand. "...Our song." He said, finishing her sentence.

She smiled.

* * *

_She shuffled with her keys, struggling to find the right key, a blush fully apparent on her face as she stammered a nervous goodbye._

_A large and soft hand grabbed her wrist and she blushed more hotly as he gently took the keys away from hers. His onyx eyes met her emerald orbs for a few seconds, but she looked away, nervous and embarrassed._

_His fingers grabbed the right key and he went and slowly unlocked the door for her, opening it for her just as a gentleman would._

_It was their first date together._

_She met his eyes shyly, blushing as he smirked at her._

"_...I-It was fun!" She stammered, nervously looking at the floor._

_She gulped as she felt his fingers tip her chin up, making her look up at him._

_His head bent down to hers and her heart nearly thumped out of her chest at their close proximity._

_Onyx orbs stared back at her, his hot breath fanning her face, and she could see the handsome smirk on his lips._

"_Why so nervous, Sakura?" He whispered, leaning his head closer to her so his lips were practically hovering above hers. "We've already kissed before..." He whispered on her lips._

_She blushed madly, pushing a lock of pink hair behind her ear. "I-I know... I-It's just... Well... you know it's our first date and all and... well I don't have many experience with dating and-"_

_His index finger was pressed on her lips to shut off her ramble._

"_...You talk to much Sakura."_

_And then his finger was replaced by his warm lips._

_She could not help but to melt when he wrapped his arms around her and she closed her eyes and shyly responded to the kiss, leaning into it and moving her lips onto his. Her stomach exploded with butterflies as he cupped her face with his hand gently._

_The kiss was innocent and sweet._

_Their lips separated and they stared at each other for a while, before both their attention were caught by the song playing on the radio._

_They looked at each other and smiled._

_They'd found their song. _

* * *

"Let's dance." He murmured in her ear, snapping her out of her flashback.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath _

Her head rested on his shoulder as they slowly swayed to the music together.

_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky _

_Never revealing their depth_

His hand was gently placed on her waist, his head cocked to the side and resting on hers.

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

Their bodies were perfectly melded together as they moved slowly in circles, both so completely caught up in the moment.

_I'll be captivated _

_I'll hang from your lips _

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Sasuke pulled her closer as he recalled every moment that they had danced to this song, each time so completely caught up in each other that you could almost just feel the love radiating off of them.

_I'll be your crying shoulder _

_I'll be your love suicide _

_and I'll be better when I'm older _

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

He recalled how genuinely happy she was every time he would swoop her in his arms and hold her gently and protectively against him while they started to dance to their song.

His arms tightened around her and he felt her burying her head deeper in his shoulder, her hand moving from around his neck down to lying on his chest where she could feel his heartbeat.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof _

_As we lie awake in my bed_

"Why are mommy and daddy dancing together to that song again?" Aiko asked as he tugged at his older sister's shirt.

Michiko smiled. "It's their song."

_You're my survival, you're my living proof _

_My love is alive not dead_

Kana and Akihiko smiled at the sight.

"They dig each other so much they don't even know we're here!" Kana exclaimed, giggling slightly.

Akihiko chuckled, nodding in agreement.

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

Sakura smiled contently at the feeling of his heartbeat on her hand and she looked up to him with a warm smile.

He was staring right back at her and they gazed in each other's eyes, caught up into a in-puppy-love-with-each-other trance.

_I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips _

_Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

He angle his head slightly before dipping down and softly brushing his lips against hers, pulling her closer to him - if it was even possible.

_I'll be your crying shoulder _

_I'll be your love suicide _

_and I'll be better when I'm older _

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"Come on guys, let's go. It's their moment." Michiko whispered to the gang.

Aiko pouted but nodded nonetheless, while the twins nearly groaned but complied as they received her warning glare.

Both parents were left alone in their cherished moment, lips moving slowly on the other's lips.

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead _

They had stopped dancing now, and were now simply caught up in their open mouthed kiss, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

_Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

Her lips separated from his and she laid her head back on his chest, her eyes closed as she listened to his heartbeat.

His arms snaked around her waist and he held her closely as he started to sway in a circle again, his head resting on top of hers.

_I'll be your crying shoulder _

_I'll be your love suicide_

_and I'll be better when I'm older _

They pulled back.

Onyx met emerald.

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life..._

The music continued to play and they both just stood there, gazing into each other's eyes.

And as the end of the song came to a complete end, Sasuke leaned down for one last kiss.

"Aishiteru Sakura." He whispered on her lips as they pulled back.

She smiled, giving him one last peck on the lips. "Aishteru, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**Ugh I'm really sorry guys, I know this came out really crappy and that is was short but I completely messed up this chapter!**

**I PROMISE you to really try my all on the next update!**

**I hope you still kinda enjoyed though...**

**:D**


	5. Romance Everywhere!

**YAY! I have the time to update! Lol. It's my SECOND day of school and I'm already BOMBARDED with homework! I've done them for tonight, but god was I pissed off when I learned how much homework I had for one night. I swear, they shouldn't even be allowed to give us so much homework on the SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL. Yeah, I thought I was started the 4rth but, apparently it was the 2****nd****. Whatevahhh. :P**

**ALSO, this is a GREAT time to update... and you know why? Cause' I've been in a LOVEY DOVEY mood ever since yesterday. There is this new guy and he just... wow, he blows my mind away. Lol. So, me having a (big) crush on a guy, well I eventually end up imagining many scenarios. It's inspiring. It gets me into this mood to update this story ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. –yawns- wow, this homework was really tiring T-T**

**Warning: Time skip of 4 months.**

* * *

She smiled at the black haired man in front of her, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him down in a soft kiss.

"Thank you." She whispered as she pulled back, her baby blue orbs staring back softly into his ice blue eyes.

The seventeen year old teenager smiled warmly at his lover and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him as he pulled her in another kiss.

The pink haired girl sighed contently, pushing herself further onto his body while she responded to the gentle kiss. His hand that was resting on her back went to bury itself in her soft locks, pulling her head to his closer, making their lips press together hard. She let out a small giggle, returning his passionate kiss and nearly moaned as he nibbled softly on her lower lip.

"Keitaro..." She murmured on his lips, pulling away from him slightly.

He let out a disappointed grunt, pressing his lips against hers again, making her laugh. "Not now, my dad might barge in at any second!" She whispered to him.

"I don't care." He said between kisses, earning a laugh from his girlfriend.

"Well, you should."

Both teenagers froze.

Keitaro separated his lips from Michiko's, but held his protective hold on her waist.

Michiko turned to greet the person at the door, smiling nervously at them.

"Hi... Mom..."

Sakura smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell your dad that I..." she paused, her smile turning into a slight smirk. "...surprised you guys almost making out."

Both teenagers blushed.

"Thanks mom."

Sakura grinned at her daughter. "Hmm... don't mention it." And she winked at them both before walking out.

There was a long pause.

"...Michiko, I officially love your mom." Keitaro declared.

Michiko looked at him and then laughed, kissing his cheek softly. "Now don't you leave me for her." She teased.

He looked down at her and smiled, kissing her briefly but softly on the lips. "Never." He murmured on her lips as he parted.

She smiled, and pulled him down in another kiss.

* * *

She closed the door of her daughter's bedroom, smiling softly as she stayed there for a few seconds, before giggling lightly and starting to walk down the hallway of the Uchiha manor. She stopped at the door of Sasuke and her bedroom, her slender fingers barely touching the surface of the wooden door that was slightly open, before being stopped by a male voice.

"They're not doing anything, right?"

She laughed slightly, her fingers pushing lightly on the wooden surface to open the door completely, and smiled as she saw her husband's figure standing by Kazuo's crib with the said 4 months old baby boy in his arms.

"They're great, Sasuke-kun." She answered softly, taking her time to walk to him, her hands innocently held behind her back.

'_Technically I'm not lying... they __**are**__ doing great...' _She thought to herself, making her smile grow slightly wider.

He only stared as she walked to him, his onyx eyes watching her every move, while he still kept the protective hold on his sleeping son's body. His misty eyes softened as she stopped barely a feet away from him, directly staring into his orbs with affection. Her head was closer now and he closed his eyes, feeling her lips touch his cheek lightly. He opened them again as she pulled away, smiling gently. Her eyes traveled down to their 4 months old child, her smile growing wider and softer as they landed on his peaceful sleeping face.

"He's really is beautiful..." she whispered, gently putting her left hand on Sasuke's arm, while the other brushed away Kazuo's purple hair away from his eyes. Kazuo's head moved slightly, his tiny hands gripping his father's shirt more tightly as he cooed quietly. Sakura smiled, looking up at her husband whom was looking down at his son with soft eyes. He looked up, his eyes flashing with fondness as he nodded silently.

"Come on, we should let him sleep." She whispered to him, her head tilting in the direction of Kazuo's crib, subtly telling Sasuke to put him back.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "He can sleep in my arms." He whispered back, his eyes avoiding her gaze.

She laughed light-heartedly. "I know you love to hold him, Sasuke-kun, but we didn't buy the crib for nothing." She whispered to him, her smile growing at the way his eyes darkened slightly.

He avoided her gaze for a while, looking down at his son and softly stroking his purple locks, before looking up at his wife and sighing. He walked closer to the crib, before carefully deposing Kazuo back into his crib, covering him up with the warm black covers.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke, her hand grabbing his, smiling as he intertwined their fingers, still softly looking down at 4 months old son.

"Come on." Sakura whispered into his ear, her hand squeezing his gently as she pulled onto it slightly.

Sasuke looked at her and nodded slightly, following her out of the room without another word.

* * *

He pushed his raven bangs out of his eyes, sighing exasperatedly.

"This is _so_ annoying." He growled out, wincing as his cheek stung when he started talking.

"It's your fault, you started the fight!" Kana growled out, crossing her arms over her chest, her aqua eyes sparkling with annoyance as she stared at her 4 minutes younger brother.

Akihiko's dark grey eyes flashes angry and he let out a throaty growl. "My fault?! They were the ones bullying her! I had to do something!" He retorted angrily.

Kana rolled her eyes, blowing away her dark chocolate –almost black- hair out of her face, only to smile flirtingly as a 11 year old boy passed by, looking at her with inviting eyes.

She smiled dreamily as he stopped at a water fountain casually, sighing contently. "Do I really have to stay here with you?" She asked almost too dazedly, staring at the 11 year old boy.

Akihiko snorted at Kana's behaviour, rolling his eyes. "They say you do, but I'd rather have you chasing this guy around the school then staying with me." He coldly said.

Kana grinned. "Thanks, bro."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He murmured, annoyed.

And as his sister walked away, he couldn't help but to let the incidents of earlier play in his mind.

* * *

_He sighed, before his eyes widen in utter surprise as something hit his side hard, making him collapse on the ground, with a body on top of his._

"_...the hell?!" he demanded, looking at the body on top of his, his eyes widening with shock at the realisation that the girl was barely conscious._

_His eyes examined her pale, bruised face. Her cheeks were stained with tears, blood was running from her lips and dripping from her chin, her cheeks were swollen badly and her red hair was a completely mess, containing blood and dirt._

_His eyes softened in compassion and he gently helped the girl sit up, not liking the way her body shook madly. Her eyes opened a little more, revealing to him deep, blue eyes. They were soft. Soft and gentle. So soft that Akihiko couldn't help but to wonder who would hurt somebody who looked like such a gentle person._

_She looked at him, her eyes widening. She stumbled back, crying out in pain at her injuries, making Akihiko run to her again. "Don't move." He whispered to her._

_Her eyes shone with confusion, and inner Akihiko melted._

'_She truly is a beauty.'_

"_Well, well. Looks like Yumi has a little friend." A taunting male voice said, laughing proudly._

_The girl that was apparently called Yumi, looked at Akihiko as a scared warning. "Run."_

_Akihiko shook his head at the girl and stood up firm and tall, glaring at the orange haired boy who was standing a few meters away from him, smirking all too proudly. "Whatcha gonna go, little guy?"_

"_How am I the little one? I'm taller then you, dumbass." Akihiko remarked, a slight smirk grazing his lips._

_Heh, it's Sasuke's child alright._

_The smirk on the bully's lips disappeared and he growled. "You looking to fight, tough guy?" He defied in a ticked off voice._

_Akihiko took a serious face. "A guy that hits a girl deserves a beating." He hissed out._

_The boy laughed bitterly. "Protecting your little girlfriend are ya?" He whispered._

_Akihiko glared. "Why don't you shut your mouth and fight?"_

_And that snarl was the cue to the start of their physical fight._

"Akihiko?" Saika called from the nurse's office.

Akihiko grunted, his mind still preoccupied with Yumi, the girl he had defended earlier.

And as he entered the office, he looked up, only to be met by the sight of the beat up girl, Yumi, smiling shyly at him, a slight blush on her cheeks. "...Hi." She whispered, twiddling with a lock of her red hair.

Akihiko could only stare in shock, no words coming out.

He gaped for a few seconds more, before he quickly sat down at the farthest seat away from her, blushing evidently.

And for the first time, he was blushing for a girl that was not Saika.

* * *

Sakura stared down at the picture she held in her hands, an amused smile on her face. Her skilled emerald orbs traced their figures on the picture and she giggled, making Sasuke, whom was pulling his shirt off, raise his eyebrow at her, grunting in question.

Sakura giggled again. "Oh nothing Sasuke-kun. I'm just looking through some old pictures. And this one is the one where you first asked me to dance at Naruto's wedding, and Ino took a picture of us kissing. Remember that?"

Sasuke walked over to her, taking the picture as he sat down beside her, one of his arms snaking around her waist. He stared down at the picture, his eyes softening at the younger versions of them kissing.

"Where'd you get these?" He questioned quietly as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

She smiled. "I keep all these pictures in a box." She whispered back to him, her lips moving on his bare skin.

He narrowed his eyes down at her. "...And you never told me you had those pictures?" He said, his voice dissatisfied.

Sakura laughed, snuggling deeper into his shoulder. "Oh Sasuke-kun... I never knew you were the kind of guy that wants to look at pictures of old times..."

He grunted, his gaze containing annoyance and accuse. "Why not?" He retorted, snorting.

Sakura smiled. "Well, we can look at them now if you want..." She whispered to him softly, her arms coming to wrap around his waist.

He looked at her, his eyes softening, then nodded slightly. "I... would like that..."

She smiled. "Okay..." She murmured to him.

* * *

**Yayyyy!**

**Update! XD**

**Lol, it was cuuute.**

**And I KNOW that it's not entirely SasuSaku in there, but I wanted to put a little bit of their children's lives in there.**

**Oh, and Saika is a nurse at the school, so that's why she was there :P And that's why Akihiko liked her for a long time. Although he's gonna grow out of that crush onto her... hehehhe...**

**I hope you still enjoyed! :D**

* * *


	6. Right Here, Right Now

**And I must say I am so in love with this weekend... and why? BECAUSE IT GIVES ME THE TIME TO UPDATE MY GOD DAMN STORIES! Like, you guys don't even KNOW how bad I felt because I couldn't make the time to update! It was CRAZY at school :S But now,I have no homework! So, here I am, updating! :D**

**Disclaimer: doom doom da di doom! I don't own Naruuuuu... TO! **

* * *

Sakura laughed as the raven haired boy threw water at her, grinning sheepishly.

"Hey! Aiko—" She laughed again, her arms in front of her head to block the small splashes of water. "Stop it! Or mom will walk away and leave you alone in this bathroom!"

At this moment, Aiko pouted and stopped splashing his mother, crossing his arms in a childish way. "..Fine!" He whined, still pouting.

She smiled at her child, bringing her hand down on his head and shuffling his wet raven locks. "Mommy just doesn't want to get wet." She said softly, flicking his forehead.

"Itai!" He whined, rubbing the area where she flicked him. "Mommy, that hurt!"

She laughed again, poking his nose gently. "That's what you get for splashing me!" She teased, giggling as he stuck his tongue out to her.

There was a short comfortable silence where Sakura only stood there by the bathtub, watching as he played with the toys in the water.

"This is the Uchiha airline, and we're now off to a hot island!" Aiko exclaimed, taking in hand a plane and making it fly around.

He made the sound of an airplane landing as he brought the airplane down in front of his mother.

"Have you any desire to embark on an exciting trip, ma'am?" Aiko said in the manliest voice he could muster at his age.

Sakura laughed heartedly, before putting down two fingers down on the bathtub side, walking towards the airplane. "Why of course, I am always up for an exciting adventure!" She exclaimed, a sheepish grin on her face.

Aiko's face brightened. "Well then come aboard, ma'am!"

Sakura giggled, making her two fingers advanced towards the plane, pretending she embarked onto it.

She retreated her hand.

"We depart!" Aiko exclaimed, making the sound of an airplane taking off, while making the plane rise up.

And like any child would, he made the plane fly around funnily, swaying it in all sort of ways, making the sounds. Meanwhile, Sakura only watched with a warm smile as she stared at him.

"Oh no!" Aiko exclaimed to his mom.

Sakura went back into act.

"What is it captain?!" She exclaimed.

"The plane is going to crash, the plane is going to crash! I can't control it anymore! Oh no! What are you gonna do mom?!"

Sakura almost smiled, but kept her serious face on.

"Why, I'm going to take you and bravely jump out of the airplane!" She said, grinning as she went to grab her child.

Aiko laughed as he felt her arms picking him up, then taking him out of the bathtub, enveloping him in a warm towel.

"And mommy saves the day... yet again!" Aiko laughed in his young voice, grinning beautifully at his mom as she dried his hair.

She stuck her tongue out to him, poking his nose gently. "Mommy will always save the day, silly!" She retorted playfully.

He grinned.

"You guys are so childish." A voice sighed.

Sakura turned her head, grinning sheepishly at the sight of her husband standing at the door of the bathroom.

Aiko peeked through the towel, his face brightening as he saw his father. "Hey daddy!"

His dark coal eyes traveled from his wife to his four years and a half old son whom was grinning beautifully at him. "Hn, Aiko." He greeted, a small smirk on his face.

"Nice of you to acknowledge me too." Sakura sarcastically said, giggling after.

Aiko laughed his childish laugh as his father turned to look at his mother, a playful look on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura, I get I didn't notice you cause' you're so much smaller then Aiko now." Sasuke playfully retorted.

Sakura glared at him mischievously. "Hmph. You're such a man." She said, still glowering at him.

Aiko couldn't help but to laugh more as she stood up and walked past him with a loud huff, intentionally bumping into him. Sasuke was smirking the whole time, and he turned to look at her figure stomping away.

"I'm not that short!" She retorted back, glancing at him to glower.

Sasuke didn't miss the smile.

* * *

She put the clean plates in the armoire where they belonged, a concentrated look on her face as she went back to dry the dishes. The serious, concentrated look was forever present while she continued her work, and she stood on her tip toes to put the glasses where they belonged, only her height barely permitted her to do so. She snorted childishly, pushing herself higher up, and mumbling incoherent words as she still couldn't place the glasses at their right place.

"That's a nice view."

Sakura flinched slightly, glancing behind her, still on her tippy-toes and still trying to push herself higher, only to smile teasingly as she saw her husband standing a couple meters away from her, his eyes traveling up and down her body. She didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on her firm bottom and her long legs, making her smirk. "Enjoy it while it lasts." She murmured to him, resuming her task.

His soft footsteps were heard and she could not help but to smile as she felt his hands grab her hips, bringing her down on her feet, pressing her back firmly against his chest, smirking as he took the glass from her and put it at its right place. "Not that short, eh?" He didn't miss the way her lips formed a cute pout. "Not fair!" She whined, struggling from his grip as he put his hands back on her hips firmly.

She squirmed, trying to get out of his grip, while he only leaned down and kissed her neck lightly, digging his teeth into her skin slightly. "I don't really mind you squirming like that Sak." He whispered sexily in her ear. Sakura's eyes widen slightly, but then she laughed loudly. "You're such a pervert." She teased. Sasuke smirked handsomely. "Maybe so." He whispered, leaning down to nibble on her earlobe. She hummed pleasantly, her small hands grabbing his, that were still on her hips, gently.

"Sasuke-kun..." She murmured, closing her eyes as she felt his lips slowly traced her jaw line. She turned her head, wanting his lips, and she smiled as she felt him connect their lips in an affectionate kiss. As she felt his hands grip her hips tighter, she giggled into the kiss, knowing fully he would deepen the kiss at any second now.

His body pressed hers on the counter harder, making her feel his entire body, while he pressed his mouth harder onto his. Sakura couldn't help but to moan, pressing her mouth harder on his, her hand grabbing the back of his neck. "Sasuke-kun..." She moaned into his mouth.

She could feel him entirely.

His whole body so hard.

He wanted her now.

She could feel it.

But in a sudden movement, he had his mouth detangled from hers, his body no longer pressing her hard against the counter, and his hands no longer gripping her hips tightly. They were just resting here.

Sakura groaned in disappointment, her lips forming a pout. "Why did you stop?" She murmured in whiny voice, her hand still at the back of his neck.

He smirked. "Just to show you that I may be a pervert, but I can control my lust." He murmured, releasing her hips and backing away from her.

She glared. "Feh. You can control it _sometimes_." She growled out, turning to face him.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "You looked particularly _fuckable_ when reaching for that armoire earlier..." He paused, his smirk growing wider as he approached her. "I could have just..." He had his hands on both side of her on the counter now, "...taken you right then and there in the kitchen." He murmured, his lips brushing her ear.

She shivered out of pleasure. "You should have..." She dazedly murmured, her hands gripping his shirt and pulling her to him, his face inches away from hers. He stared at her amusingly. "Ah, should I have?" He whispered to her, smirking lightly. She pulled him closer, her hips meeting his. "Mhm..." She murmured into his ear, her nose brushing his temple. "Cause' now I'm _aching_ for you..." She whispered sexily, making Sasuke smirk seductively. "Well, that's gotta have to wait until tonight." He murmured, his large, soft hands grabbing her petite ones, and detaching them from his shirt.

That answer did not please her apparently, because she had grabbed him and roughly slammed their lips together, to which Sasuke could not help but to respond. His hands grabbed her hips roughly and he pressed them against his, his nose picking up her intoxicating cherry blossom scent.

"Take me now..." She rasped into his mouth, pressing herself hard against him.

Sasuke chuckled lowly, making her shiver. "Kids could hear very well and someone could very likely walk in..." He murmured on her lips, loving the way her hands traveled under his shirt to caress his muscles. "Don't care..." She huskily murmured back. Sasuke let out a small teasing noise, before pulling away from her, looking at her tenderly. "Not gonna happen right now Sakura..." He said, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Sasuke-kun..." She whined, although could not deny she loved that soft kiss.

He kissed her temple tenderly, detangling her arms from him, a soft look in his eyes as he completely pulled himself away from her.

"Tonight."

And he walked away, probably to go see Kazuo.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

The voice that she recognized all too well snapped her out of her disappointed mood and she smiled, turning towards the boy that had just barged into her house. "Naruto!" She exclaimed, running to him to embrace him friendlily.

"How are you, Sakura-chan?" He asked gently, grinning sheepishly.

She grinned. "I'm great, thanks! But what are you doing here?" She asked softly.

He grinned merrily. "I'm here to ask if your kids want to come at our house! Yuudai is having a sleepover."

'_CHANNAROOO!_' Inner Sakura screamed. _'Some perfect excuse to have alone time with Sasuke-kun!"_

And Sakura did her best to look casual, and she smiled warmly. "Sure! Of course!" She exclaimed all too happily.

Naruto raised a brow, then laughed in understanding. "Some chance to have some alone time with the teme, ne?" He asked wisely.

She grinned in response.

"Alright, I'll get the kids. Then I'll go check on little Kazuo and say hello, before you get your desired alone time with teme." The blonde said, winking at her.

She laughed. "As you wish, Hokage-sama!" She said, bowing playfully.

Naruto laughed, sprinting towards the bedroom of the twins. "We've long passes formalities, Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed.

She giggled, then grinned mischievously.

Oh how she loved the fact she always got what she wanted.

* * *

Sasuke raised a brow at the silence that had been going on for way too long.

It was too quiet in the mansion.

_Too_ quiet.

He stood up from the chair, putting on his kunais, that he was previously sharpening, on the bed, before carefully walking towards the door and opening it quietly.

He scanned the hallway with raised eyebrows, walking over to the twin's room that was beside his, and opened the door, only to find there was nobody there. He closed the door with a raised eyebrow, walking over to Michiko's room and opening it, finding once again an empty room.

"...?"

With an extremely confused face, he walked over in the living room, then, seeing that the light of the kitchen was on, walked into the kitchen, finding his wife shuffling through the fridge.

"...Where are they kids?"

Sakura jumped slightly, before turning around, smiling merrily. "Ah, Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed happily, skipping over to him and planting a deep, chaste kiss on his lips. He stared at her confusedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling all too happily.

"You didn't answer my question." He stated flatly, although her wrapped his arms around her waist.

She giggled, leaning over for a chaste kiss again, before smiling temptingly. "They're all gone to Naruto's..." She whispered to him, leaning in closer to him.

He blinked. "...For what?"

Sakura leaned her whole body onto his, her lips lingering above his, her eyes seductively staring into his. "Hmmm... Who cares? We're alone..." She said sexily, her mouth coming down to kiss his throat.

He closed his eyes at her light kisses on his neck and throat, before grabbing her hips lightly. "You really want this don't you?" He asked in a low, soft voice.

She brought his face to hers, pressing her lips onto his harshly. "All your fault, you made me this way earlier." She whispered on his mouth, a sly smile on her lips as he started to kiss her neck, nibbling here and there.

Their eyes met, and Sakura almost gasped at the lust and passion in his eyes. His mouth clashed onto hers passionately, kissing her senseless, making her moan loudly into his mouth. "Then you're gonna get it right here, right now, my cherry blossom." He whispered huskily on her mouth, biting her bottom lip.

And Inner Sakura couldn't help but to cheer in triumph.

* * *

**hahahahaha.**

**Ah, I love this.**

**I was in such a lovey dovey mood. And the reason this contains a desiring (more polite word for horny :P) Sakura, is because all throughout writing this I was listening to very sensual songs. XD**

**Hahaha hope you enjoyed, and yeah, I could've put a lemon in it, but I decided not to :P**

**REVIEWWWW!**


	7. Intimate

**Heyyy meh beloved readers! School has kept me crazy, as usual, and I'm really sick so that's the reason this update is kind of late... well not really but I wanted to update a little earlier. AT LEAST BE HAPPY THAT I'M DETERMINED ON UPDATING WEEKLY! :D**

**So yeah...**

**Warning: Lemon. (Cause' so many people asked for it...) Although there's some fluff in the lemon... you'll understand how if you read it XD**

**P.s. Credits to ayasha21 for giving me a sweet and wonderful idea! :D**

**Disclaimer: Mou... It really is unfair that I don't own Naruto... –pouts-**

* * *

**(Lemon start)**

He pushed her up against the counter, his hands sliding up her side, reaching her bra, and with a quick flick of his wrist, he had the bra removed and on the floor. The pink haired woman moaned softly as he caressed her breasts, his lips moving from her rosy lips down to her jaw, finally trailing down her neck. She softly stroke his locks, leaving small tender kisses in his hair, a soft and quiet breathing of his name leaving her lips as he sucked softly on one of her breasts.

His mouth then left her breasts, only to claim her lips in a passionate kiss, making her smile into the kiss. Her hands left his hair, only to trail down to his neck, then tenderly caressing his shoulders and finally coming down to rest on his chest. He pressed her naked upper body against his bare chest, smirking as a soft gasp escaped her lips.

It was funny how he still had so much of an affect on her after all these years.

Her hands trailed down his chest, caressing his muscles, making him groan in her mouth. A small giggle escaped her lips before a moan escaped as he pushed his arousal on her clothed core. She rested her hands behind his back, pressing her lips harder onto his, loving the way he responded to the deepened kiss with as much vigour.

As she felt his hands slowly slide down her side, caressing her skin, she felt jolts run through her body. Every touch, every kiss, every tender caress, every breath. She could feel it all. She could feel everything.

His hands kept on tenderly albeit passionately caress her skin, making her whole body tingle. His fingers slipped between the material of her short shorts and her hips, making a shiver run up her spine.

Her face was flushed, caused by all the passionate kisses, the intimate touches and the hot breaths fanning on her sweaty skin. She felt the heat run through her body as his fingers slowly made their way to the buttons of her short shorts, exhilarating her. His mouth separated from hers, leaving light, butterfly kisses everywhere on her face. Jaw, cheeks, nose, temple, ears... just everywhere his lips made contact with.

She let her hands slide up to his upper back, feeling his muscles tense slightly before they relaxed. Almost as if a shiver had run up his spine at her tender touch.

Her short shorts dropped to the floor and she started to work on his dark pants, titling her head backwards as she felt him kiss and suck on her neck. She encouraged him with soft mews while she let his pants slip down on the floor. His fingers were already placed down between the lace of her underwear and her hips and a soft gasp escaped her lips as his other hand slid up her thigh slowly.

He held her close as he slid off her panties, his mouth trailing on every part of skin he could lay his lips on. She breathed in unstably a couple of times as he traced her entrance, making him smirk on the flesh of her neck. His teeth dug into her skin lightly, nipping softly. Tasting her.

Her hands had already pulled his boxers down a few seconds ago and he pressed her against the counter hard, before grabbing her hips and pulling her onto it. She kissed him passionately and hard, gasping in breaths in between their exchanged hot kisses.

A low moan left her lips as she felt his arousal pressing against her core and she grabbed a fistful of his hair before detaching her lips from his as the need for air took her. His breath fanned the flesh on her neck as he laid his head on her shoulder, breathing in to catch his own breath. Slowly, she felt his lips move, kissing her shoulder lightly.

Sakura's mind couldn't help but to wander to the years they've been together, and the family she now had with him. Their love was just as strong as it was before, the touches still put her senses on fire, his kisses still made her tingle, and his velvety voice still made her heart speed up every time he spoke. Sasuke still thought she was the most beautiful woman alive, her tender caresses still made him shudder, her kisses still made him fly.

"Sasuke-kun...?" She spoke, her voice tender and soft.

"Yeah, I know I'm going to get the condom." He replied, his voice soft and quiet.

Sakura smiled, her hand coming to grab his wrist as he went to pull away from her. She brushed her nose against his cheek. "I was thinking..." She bit her lip lightly, pulling his body closer onto hers. "...Maybe we could have another baby..." She breathed into his ear, her voice quivering lightly.

She felt his body tense, and her heart sped up in anxiety at his shocked reaction.

But, slowly...

His lips twisted upwards in a smile.

His eyes grew soft, and he pulled her closer to him, brushing his lips against hers tenderly.

"Sakura..." He murmured into her ear.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"...Do... you want to?" She questioned softly.

She thought she felt him smile, but she was sure she felt him nod. Her lips formed a warm smile and she kissed his cheek, her eyes closing as she felt his hands gently grabs her hips. He left a feather light kiss on her neck before he slowly started to slide into her, making Sakura bite her lip.

He started with a slow rhythm, sliding in and out of her slowly but deeply, deposing tender kisses on her skin as his name left her lips softly. She pulled him closer, moaning softly as he kept thrusting in and out of her at the same slow rhythm. Her eyes met his and she almost smiled as he leaned down to kiss her softly. Tenderly.

"Sasuke-kun..." She moaned into his mouth.

He shuddered, switching his rhythm into a faster one, thrusting into her a little more roughly.

"Sasuke-kun...!" She rasped into his mouth, meeting him at each thrust.

He loved making love to her.

He loved hearing his name leave her lips so softly, so heavenly.

He loved being the one to make her feel this good.

A groan escaped his lips as she constricted about him and he almost lost his control, thrusting deeper into her.

"Sasuke...-kun...!"

Hearing her moan so breathlessly into his ear drove him over the edge and he broke the rhythm, slamming roughly and recklessly into her, making her scream his name as he continued to make love to her in the kitchen.

Feeling her so tightly wrapped around him made him feel so ecstatic, and with a few uncontrolled and furious thrusts, they both came with a sheer and loud moan of each other's name.

**(Lemon end)**

She kissed his cheek, panting, before he claimed her lips in a soft kiss, nuzzling her neck afterwards.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun..." She softly whispered, leaving fond kiss in his hair.

He kissed the crook of her neck tenderly. "I love you too, Sakura..." He said quietly.

She giggled lightly, stroking his hair lightly. "Want to go to bed?" She murmured to him.

A low chuckle left his lips and she smiled, laughing as he nuzzled her neck and brought her down from the counter.

They didn't bother gathering their clothes, they wouldn't need to.

Not tonight.

* * *

"Mommy!" Aiko cried out happily, running to greet his mother with a big hug.

She laughed, smiling down at him merrily. "Aiko." She greeted back. "How was Yuudai's sleepover?"

"It was so fun!" He replied excitedly. "We had sooooo much fun you wouldn't even believe!"

"Yeah, it was pretty fun." Another male voice agreed.

She looked up to meet her twins looking pretty satisfied and happy.

"Ah, really? No fights or anything?" She teased.

They both shook their heads. "Honestly, no, not even." They proudly confessed.

She smiled. "Well that's good." She caught sight of her daughter coming in and she smiled. "Hey Michiko! How was the sleepover?"

Michiko smiled, "Hey mom! It was really great! All the kids were there. From like, everyone."

Sakura laughed at the thought that the parents, except Hinata and Naruto, probably had their share of fun last night. "I'm really glad."

"Where's dad?" They questioned altogether.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Daddy is in the shower. He should be out soon."

Akihiko grinned. "I have so much to tell him."

Kana grinned back. "Yeah, me too!" She laughed.

Aiko was smiling happily. "And I have to show him the new jutsu uncle Naruto taught me!"

Sakura shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I know you all love your daddy more." She sighed.

And to her surprise, they all tackled her in a hug. "Aw, mommy don't say that! We love you both very, very much!" Michiko exclaimed, hugging her mom tighter.

Sakura laughed, hugging them all back (although it was kind of hard since they were all one big bundle tackling her.) "I love you all very much too." She said softly, smiling.

And at that moment, it was then that Sasuke decided to step out of the shower, shirtless and a towel in hand as he was drying his hair.

He looked up, met by everyone looking at him, his emotionless façade switching to a smirking one.

"DADDY!" The three youngest kids hollered out, running to him and tackling him to the ground.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, throwing her dry rag over her shoulder. "Well, okay since you're all occupied with him I'm going to see how Kazuo is doing." She murmured more to herself then anyone else.

"..Um... Mom?" Her oldest daughter called.

She turned, raising a brow at Michiko's seemingly uncomfortable figure. "...Can I come? We, um, have to talk."

She smiled. "Yeah, sure! I'd like a little company." She said softly.

Michiko smiled uneasily.

"Thanks..."

* * *

"So like, I tackled uncle Naruto to the ground and I poured the bucket all over him!" Kana exclaimed, laughing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, smirking amusingly. "And I assume he just laughed his head off."

Aiko grinned and laughed. "Exactly!"

He shook his head at his three excited children and tussled the two boy's hair (because of course he learned with time that even tough and strong girls like Kana really disliked having her hair messed) while he smirked.

"Daddy, daddy, uncle Naruto taught me a new jutsu!" Aiko excitedly exclaimed.

He looked at his second youngest son, his eyebrows raised. "Really now? You wanna show me?"

Aiko nodded his head eagerly. "Come on!" He eagerly said, grabbing his father's large hand and tugging at it.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, the smallest of smiles apparent on his face as he watched his son run outside, immediately performing hand seals because he knew his father was already watching.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked her daughter as she gently placed Kazuo in her arms.

The baby cooed happily, reaching out to grab his mother's shirt, but his eyes widening in pleasure as he saw the big bottle that she was ready to give him. He reached out for the bottle and Sakura smiled down at him, placing the tip of the bottle gently in his mouth, almost laughing at the way he eagerly closed his mouth over it, happily sucking the warm milk out.

Michiko stared down at her baby brother in awe, before she looked up to her mom with anxious eyes.

"..Just... please don't be mad..." She said in a rather desperate tone.

Sakura smiled reassuringly. "I promise, okay? Now come on, spill!" She said, laughing lightly.

Michiko smiled uneasily once again, and that's when Sakura realised that this really was a serious situation.

Her mouth hung open slightly, because she already knew what he daughter was going to say.

But her mouth hung open more as she listened to what her daughter had to say, and she listened, even though she knew her daughter was going to say exactly just that.

But even if she knew before, she couldn't help but to let those two words escape her lips...

"Oh dear." She breathed.

Michiko narrowed her eyes to the ground.

* * *

**For my non-perverted readers, I apologize. But next chappie will be fluffy, just for you guys! :) **

**And I'm bringing in the others in... As in, Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino and possibly Neji and TenTen. :D**

**Can anyone figure out what Michiko had to say?**

**It's pretty easy to figure out. :D**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**:D**

**p.s. I just realised that perverted readers are the luckiest for stories like that... I mean who doesn't like fluff? So they have like, their lemons that they enjoy reading and they have the fluff that will make them happier and all giddy.**

**Pshyeahh... Lucky bastards. (Joking, you're not bastards :D)**


	8. Happy Birthday!

**Sorry, extremely and just terribly sorry for the late update. CRAZY as heck at school and I've been feeling extremely down lately so I don't feel like updating some fluffy love story when I know it's somehow gonna make it worse. I've been doing whatever I can to get my mind off a lot of things, and still it seems it just won't go away. Now that I just came back from a cheesy, fluffy romance movie (Nick and Norah's infinite playlist. I really loved it, it was heart melting...) I feel like I just have to update. I mean I'm still really down, but it looks like my heart wants to pour out all its emotions... lol.**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Naruto... And speaking of Naruto... I really should catch up with the last two episodes that I haven't watched yet o.0**

* * *

His skilled eyes observed as his four, almost five, year old son performed the seals again, smiling giddily as he performed the technique a fourth time. Sasuke watched as Aiko jumped in the air, finishing his hand seals, before three puffs of smoke were seen. A slight smile tugged at the raven haired man's mouth as three clones appeared behind the puff smoke. His onyx orbs still continuously watched the scene, shining with fondness and pride for his child.

He watched and observed as the clones and Aiko himself grabbed each other's arms and gave themselves boosts in the air so they could go higher. He couldn't help but to feel more proud as Aiko performed the technique again and again, never getting tired of showing it to his father.

Because he, himself, was proud of being able to perform this technique.

* * *

She could only stare with wide eyes, her hand in front of her mouth. Her daughter bit her lip, shutting her eyes at her mother's shocked reaction.

"...At that age?" She heard her hush.

She opened her eyes again, seeing her mother staring at her softly, although Michiko noticed the shock in her voice.

"...Mom, I'm really, really sorry... I just—"

"Michiko, I'm not mad." She cut off softly, walking to her daughter and putting a lock behind her ear. "You used protection and I'm proud of you for that."

The blue eyed girl looked up, tears stinging her eyes. "But... I thought you were going to be mad because... because I'm still so _young_." She exclaimed, narrowing her eyes to the ground and rubbing her arms.

A soft laugh left her mother's lips. "You've just turned sixteen today. It's not _that_ young." She said, smiling softly at her daughter.

The younger pink haired girl still refused to respond and Sakura smiled softly again, bringing her hand to touch her daughter's arm gently. "Do you regret sleeping with him?" She asked carefully, eyes soft and reassuring.

Michiko looked up, slightly shocked. "No, I don't. I would never regret..." She trailed out, blushing lightly. "...making love with him." She finished quietly, her cheeks still flushed.

Sakura laughed at her daughter's shyness. "Then don't make it seem like you do!" She chirped, brushing her cheek lightly. "Don't be unhappy on your birthday, Michiko."

The blue eyed, pink haired girl smiled almost too thankfully and she launched at her mother, enveloping her in a large hug. "Thank you so much, mom. Daddy would never understand, but you always do. Thank you so much..." She choked, tears of thank and relief rolling down her cheeks.

Sakura hugged her back gently. "I'll always be there for you, you know that. And as for telling your dad, you don't have to." She paused, a smile making its way to her lips. "It's not like you're pregnant or anything." She teased, laughing heartedly.

Michiko giggled. "I suppose you're right." She laughed.

"Happy birthday, Michiko." Sakura whispered, pulling back and kissing her daughter's forehead.

Michiko smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

"Daddy, daddy! How was it?! How did you like the technique Uncle Naruto taught me!?" Aiko giddily asked, tugging at his father's shirt frantically, eyes shining with happiness.

Sasuke tussled his son's hair and crouched down at his level, a proud smile making its way to his lips. "I'm very proud of you, Aiko."

Aiko grinned, tackling his dad in a hug. "I knew you'd like it, I _knew_ it!"

A hearty rumble left Sasuke's lips and he patted his head, looking at him fondly. "Ready to teach me the technique?" He asked his son.

He couldn't help but the left the smile graze his lips at the sight of Aiko's eyes widening with pure shock and happiness.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked. "Come on, your mother is probably going to call us in half an hour for supper."

Aiko grinned and tugged frantically at his hand. "We gotta start now then!"

* * *

"Oh my god. Are you _serious_?" Michiko whispered disbelievingly, eyes wide and round as she stared at the sight.

Sasuke smirked at her reaction and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm dead serious." He answered, smirking as the tears welled up her eyes.

He let his arm slide down to his side and watched as she slowly approached the red painted convertible car, her slender fingers lightly touching the metallic surface. He watched as she opened the door and let herself in, her hands touching the steering wheel softly. He approached the car, hands shoved in his pockets and observed as she turned her head to him, a tear fallen from her eyes. "Daddy, how did you..."

"Your mom." He answered simply.

He almost laughed as she quickly ran out of the car to tackle him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you _so_ much dad!" She exclaimed, almost choking him with her tight hug.

He smiled and stroked her hair. "Anything for my little girl." He murmured to her.

His only response was a choked laugh coming from his daughter.

He felt a familiar chakra and he turned his head to the side slightly, catching sight of his wife standing at the door of their house, looking at him with tearful eyes. He smiled at her, his eyes softening as she waved at him, wiping her joyful tears away.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered softly. "You really are a good father." She murmured more to herself then to him.

And as if Sasuke had actually heard her, his eyes softened.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Michiko... Happy birthday to you!" Everyone chanted together at the smiling blue eyed girl.

Naruto put the cake down in front of her, and grinned. "Come on, make a wish Michiko!" He exclaimed.

She laughed but nodded, stealing a glance at everyone surrounding her, her eyes softening at the sight of the Nara family, the Hyuuga family and the Uzumaki family gathered around her as well as her own family and her boyfriend.

The said boy smiled warmly at her, his hand brushing her arm affectionately.

Her lips spread themselves in a softer and wider smile and she leaned down and wished, giggling as the candles were all blown out in a shot.

The people around her clapped cheerfully, whistling and roaring.

She couldn't help but to laugh as she was suddenly tackled in a hug by none other then the twins and her 4 year older brother. "Happy birthday, Michiko!" They chanted together. She smiled at them. "Thanks a lot guys."

* * *

Sasuke watched intently from the crack of his daughter's open door, his eyes gleaming with something mixed with protectiveness and fondness as he watched the couple cuddle together on her bed, the black haired teenager whispering something sweet and soft in her ear. He watched the pair murmur to each other, innocent kisses exchanged here and there.

He just watched both teens in love.

He watched and pondered.

Pondered about how fast his little girl was growing up.

'_Already sixteen...'_ He thought, a quiet sigh escaping his lips._ 'It seems just yesterday she was the innocent giddy Michiko tugging at my hand and pleading me to push her on the swing...'_ His eyes softened as the pink haired, blue eyed girl buried her head in her boyfriend's chest, her eyes closed in pure contentment. _'And look at her now...'_

He felt a light touch on his shoulder and he turned, met by the sight of his smiling wife, looking at him tenderly. "Come on, you should leave them." She murmured quietly, tugging at his hand.

He followed without a word, staring at the back of her head thoughtfully.

That's when he realised how much Sakura had changed with time.

Both physically and mentally.

Mostly physically though.

She had a body of an adult.

Not that she didn't have one when she was 19, back when they were young. 19 year old Sakura sure had a body of an adult back then too.

But looking at her now, with that curvaceous body, those long creamy legs, that slim waist and that perfectly proportioned face, he could safely conclude she had grown into a real woman, with a perfect godly figure.

She'd matured so much with time. But she was still the intelligent, giddy and loving Sakura he'd known almost his entire life. She was still the woman he'd fallen in love with so many years ago. She was still Sakura.

Sakura jumped lightly at the light touch on her waist and she whipped around, met by warm, soft lips.

She was surprised and taken aback, to say the least, but she closed her eyes and kissed him back, her hand resting on his chest while his were resting on her waist.

And as they separated, Sakura couldn't help but to stare dazedly at him. "What was that for?" She whispered to him, her eyes closing again as he brushed his nose on her cheek.

"I just... had the urge to kiss you." He quietly answered, his arms sliding fully around her and pulling her tightly against him. "I love you, Sakura." He whispered in her ear, his voice velvety and soft.

She smiled softly as he nuzzled her neck. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun." She whispered back, kissing his cheek.

And once again, she got caught off guard as he brushed his lips against her neck, his lips trailing up the flesh on her neck, tracing her jaw line before finally coming to the corner or her lips. He kissed her lightly there, before he brushed his lips softly against hers.

She was dazed and completely swept off her feet by his sweet actions, not understanding his sudden affectionate attention.

He kept on softly kissing her, his hand caressing her perfectly proportioned body tenderly. His lips dropped to her hear and she closed her eyes at the feeling of them softly touching her earlobe. She felt his mouth part and couldn't help but to shudder in pleasure at the feeling of his hot breath on her flesh. He pulled her completely against him, closing his eyes.

She pulled herself closer to him, melting in his embrace.

"I want to make love to you tonight. All night." He murmured in her ear.

She jumped lightly, completely taken aback.

She smiled. "What's gotten to you all of a sudden?" She murmured back, giggling lightly.

He nuzzled her neck. "Nothing." He quietly answered, brushing his lips against her tenderly again. "I just..."

But he trailed out.

He couldn't explain.

It was just one of those nights where he realised just how much life would be different without her. How much he needed her. How much he enjoyed kissing her, touching her, making love to her.

And how much he would be nothing without her.

_Simply just how much he was so desperately in love with her._

His eyes opened. "I just..." He repeated softly, trailing out again.

He pulled back lightly, leaning in to kiss her deeply and tenderly.

"Sakura..." He whispered as he parted, making her look at him dazedly.

"...Sasuke-kun...?" She whispered back.

He pushed her back on the wall gently, his hands resting on her waist as he nuzzled her neck. "I don't care if the kids will hear, I don't care if somebody might walk in and I don't care if we get complaints later on..." He paused, his lips deposing a feather light kiss on her neck. "I want to make love to you all night long. I want—"

But she cut him off by putting a finger on his lips, a warm smile present on hers. "I don't know what has gotten to you tonight, but I'm okay with it. It reminds me of the times when we were younger. We used to make love every night, remember?" She asked softly, caressing his cheek.

A handsome and fond smile grazed his lips, instead of the smirk she was expecting. "Yeah I remember." He murmured, kissing her shortly but gently. He rested his forehead against hers. "We just couldn't help it."

A giggle left her lips. "But the kids came..." She playfully said, poking his nose.

He smiled his rare beautiful smile and kissed her again, hands lifting her shirt lightly. "It doesn't change anything." He whispered. "From here on, I'm going to make love to you every night. Just like when we were young." His lips brushed her ear and she shuddered in pleasure.

"What if they hear?" She whispered back, tilting her head backwards as he kissed his way down to her neck gently.

"Soundproof technique?" He suggested, an amused tone in his voice.

She couldn't help but to laugh, replaced by a soft mew as he nibbled softly on her ear.

"Let's go to bed." He murmured to her softly but sexily, making her shudder.

She nodded, letting out a small squeal as he picked her up bridal style and smirked at her, bringing her to their room.

* * *

**What a sexy, seductive bastard. xD He was sweet though, just surprisingly having the urge to shower her with attention all of a sudden :P**

**You know, that makes me laugh because it reminds me of one of my reviewers, which I totally forgot the name of and I feel bad, that has said to me quite a few times that 'they're going at it like rabbits' and I laugh everytime I hear that again. But hey, why would they not want to go at it like rabbits? :P xD**

**Hahahaha.**

**Hope you still enjoyed anyway :P**

**:D**


	9. Uh Oh

**Heyy! New update for this story :) I decided to take a lil' break from all my projects and take the time to update lol. I still have lots of time anyway, so whatever :P I've got a little idea for this chapter... just a little though... and another lil' idea for a future chapter... xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

She sighed contently, melting into his warm embrace, burying her small porcelain face into his chest. His hot breath fanned her neck lightly and she smiled as she felt his lips brush against the top of her head. Shivers ran up her spine as she felt his hand move from her lower back, up to the zipper of her shirt at the base of her neck. His embrace was tighter now as he had her pressed against him and she almost shuddered at the feeling of his fingers brushing her bare back. Her breath itched as she felt the spider-like taps of his fingers going up her back, to finally rest on her neck.

She raised her head to look up to him, her mouth parting as she was about to tell him they should stop what they were doing, but she was only met by warm lips caressing hers tenderly. She wasn't able to refuse his tender kiss, instead she felt it was a must to respond to it. His warm hands slid to her shoulders to grab the fabric of her shirt hanging loosely onto them and she kissed him deeper as he let the shirt fall onto the floor.

They couldn't.

Yet, she wanted to.

It seemed she never actually realised how far their little session had gone before she realised they were both in their underwear on his bed, kissing each other deeply, meaningfully.

Like a couple in love, ready to join in the most intimate way.

She snapped her eyes open, her hand coming to his chest, ready to push him away before feeling his hand gently caress her sides. She shut her eyes tightly, let out a quiet breath between a kiss.

As he slipped his fingers between her underwear, she couldn't help but to let out a small gasp.

A gasp mixed with fear and bliss.

He froze in his work, pulling away from the kiss to look at her with questioning, concerned eyes. "Are you alright?" He breathed softly.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his beautiful soothing voice.

But she couldn't lie to him, so she shook her head. "I'm sorry..."

He stared at her with his ice blue orbs filled with concern. "What's wrong?" He quietly asked, brushing a lock of her pink hair out of her eyes.

"I..." She closed her eyes momentarily. "Keitaro... we can't..." She quietly responded, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Michiko... What are you scared of?" He questioned, his voice always soft.

She bit her lip. "I'm only sixteen, Keitaro. I don't think it would be a good idea to..." She swallowed hard. "...to have a sexual relationship. Not now, at least."

He didn't respond for a while, but only stared at her.

He stared and observed as her eyes became glassier after a while, as if she'd been debating about something inside her. As if what she had just told him was forced out. Like she didn't really mean it.

He couldn't exactly read her like an open book, but he knew that she never minded to make love with him before. A flick must have been switched somewhere, making her scared or distant. Perhaps her father. Perhaps her mother.

He frowned.

No, not her mother. Probably her father.

"You know I love you, Keitaro." She tenderly whispered to him, brushing his cheek.

He smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her. "I can wait, you know?" He whispered on her lips as he pulled away.

She smiled and pulled him close, holding his tall, muscular body against her petite, slim one. She shuddered at the feeling of his lips against her ear. "Just because we made love before and that we've been doing only that these past few days, it doesn't meant that it's the only thing I want to do with you."

Tears slipped out of her eyes and she smiled, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "Thank you, Keitaro."

He closed his eyes and smiled. "I love you too Michiko."

* * *

"So... you're free tonight?" The male that was hovering above her whispered, smirking.

She flipped her brown hair, aqua eyes annoyed. "Just leave me alone, asshole."

His smirk grew wider. "Come on Kana, I know you like me." He breathed, bringing his body closer.

"Fucking get away from me you pervert! All you do is play with girl's feelings! You're a player!" She hissed at him, her hands on his chest as she tried to push him away.

He grinned. "Oh, but it'll be different with you..."

"Like hell it would! You're just a shit-faced liar, that's what you are you son of a bitch."

"Colourful language for a girl." He remarked, eyes glinting with amusement.

"You know what ass-wipe? Go fuck a cow." She spit out.

"Feisty, really. I like that." He leaned down to kiss her but she ducked down, aiming to punch his jewels, but her caught her wrists.

"Ah, ah, ahh." He warned playfully, tsk-ing at her.

She glared, ready to knee him this time, but he pinned her body against he locker. Anyone passing by could believe they're making out.

"FUCKING GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shrieked.

He clamped a hand over her mouth, scanning the area quickly, relieved to see there was no one.

"Shut your mouth, Kana. You know you want it."

She let out a low, infuriated growl, almost like a cat. He licked his lips and leaned down to kiss her again, only to be shoved away from her.

The orange haired bully growled defiantly at raven haired boy in front of Kana. "Leave my sister alone, Hayato." The dark grey eyed boy hissed.

"Akihiko." The yellow eyed bully retorted.

Hayato caught site of an adult walking towards them in curiosity and he sneered at him one last time before walking away in heavy steps.

"What's going on here?" The raven haired man adult asked, his voice dreary.

Akihiko glared at Hayato's form walking away. "Nothi—" But he was suddenly pushed forward and onto the ground.

"KANA!" Sasuke bellowed, staring at her with angry although shocked eyes.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FREAKING PROTECTION, AKIHIKO!" She shrieked, her eyes infuriately staring into his.

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KANA?!" Akihiko retorted as he watched her run away.

Sasuke observed tensely. "What happened, Akihiko?" He asked, his voice calm but on the edge.

"I don't really know. All that I know is that Hayato, the guy that stomped off, was going to do something to her." His dark grey eyes hardened. "She never fights back now." He hissed through gritted teeth.

Sasuke turned his head towards his son, staring at the boy's angered form. "I don't know what is going on through her fucking mind."

"Watch the language." Sasuke warned.

"...Sorry." He muttered. "This... this thing is just making me so angry."

Sasuke frowned. "I'll ask Sakura to talk to her when she comes home."

Akihiko raised his head to his father. "Why don't you?" He asked bluntly, voice a bit harsh.

"Cause' your mother is better at these things. Plus, Kana it's probably a girl thing."

The younger boy frowned.

"Akihiko-kun!" A female voice called.

Sasuke turned his head towards the voice that had called his son's name and he cocked his head to the side curiously, only to smirk as his son turned his head, only to be tackled to the ground by the girl.

"Y-Yumi-chan!" The raven haired boy stammered, blushing as she snuggled to him.

Sasuke almost laughed at the boy's shy reaction.

"Akihiko-kun! Guess what? I got the highest mark on my test!" She chirped, grinning beautifully at him.

He blushed a deeper shade, but he managed to smile back at her. He didn't really know how to congratulate her, Sasuke noticed. So the boy did the only thing he could think of...

He tussled her hair. Cutely.

Her grin grew wider and she hugged him. "And you know what, you know what?" She excitedly asked, unaware that the boy was blushing an even deeper shade of red.

"H-Hm?" He managed to stammer out.

"My daddy is coming to visit me today! He was too busy with all the paperwork in Suna—" Sasuke raised eyebrow_ 'paperwork in Suna? Her father couldn't possibly be—'_

But both her speech and Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a deep, familiar male voice.

"Yumi."

The red haired girl spun to face the person that called her name, her hair whipping Akihiko's face, making his faded blush become once more apparent at the scent. She smelled fresh, and something like lilacs.

He liked lilacs.

He was so busy thinking about her smell that he didn't even look up to the newcomer.

"...Gaara?" He heard his father question in a close-to-surprised-but-mostly-flat tone.

* * *

She wiped her tears away furiously, hiccupping lightly, before letting out a frustrated growl. "Why the hell am I crying?" She hiccupped, her voice weak and blabbered.

The thought of why made her eyes squeeze shut, more tears slipping out. "DAMNIT!" She cried, wiping the tears away once again.

"It's not that big of a deal..." She whimpered to herself, as if trying to make herself believe it. "It's..." She let out a choked sob.

"It's not that big of a deal... If my chakra shuts down sometimes..."

And with that last sentence, she began to cry again, burying her head into her knees, her brown hair falling in a dishevelled manner.

* * *

The red haired, sea green eyed man looking at the raven haired, onyx orbed man. His eyes showed a certain shocked, just as Sasuke's eyes did.

"...Uchiha?"

"DADDY!" The red haired girl cried out, tackling her father in a hug.

Gaara could only put a hand on his daughter's hair, still too shocked to do anything.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke heard his wife call.

It was a desperate voice.

Worried.

Like every time something bad happened.

And that was enough to make him snap his head around to face his wife.

She came, tears running down her cheeks, stumbling into his arms. "Sasuke-kun..." The woman whimpered.

He frowned, but pulled the girl to her feet, embracing her comfortingly. "Sakura...?"

"Mom?" Akihiko questioned, eyes weary and fearful at his mother's crying form.

Sakura gripped Sasuke's shirt tightly. "Sasuke-kun... It's Kana..."

Gaara and Yumi stared at the scene in confusion. "Daddy what's wrong with them?"

But Gaara didn't seem to notice his little girl had asked him a question. The only words that left his mouth were...

"...Haruno and Uchiha? Together?"

* * *

She breathed in quietly, coughing as barely anything came in. She coughed more at the lack of breath, gasping in sharply.

"Kana! Please, hang on! Don't die Kana! Don't die!" She heard the voice of her little brother call out.

A small hand shook her shoulder and she let out a soft grunt, grabbing her chest which was hurting intensely at the moment. Her heart was constricting more and she cried in pain as she felt jolts of pain run through her entire body, one after the other.

"Kana!" The little boy sobbed, gripping her hand tightly. "Mommy went to get daddy... just hang one please..." The almost five year old pleaded.

She opened her eyes lightly, seeing her little brother looking at her with glassy dark green orbs, his cheeks stained with tears. "Please..." the boy whimpered.

A nurse and a doctor looked at her and she then realised she was in an ambulance.

But everything went black as more jolts of pain ran through her body.

* * *

Sasuke ran.

Ran the fastest he had in a while.

Ran like the time he ran when...

When...

He shut his eyes tight.

His obsidian eyes clearly showing fear, concern, panic.

Eyes filled with _tears_.

Because he just didn't want another children of his to die again...

No... He wouldn't let that happen...

He wouldn't let Kana die...

...Not like he let his first son die.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**

**Betcha didn't expect this, huh? :P**

**You'll learn more in the next chapter... And yesh, Yumi is Gaara's kid. A reviewer of mine made notice a long time ago that she looked like it could be Gaara's kid. I was like "omg, yes I should make it Gaara's kid!" so, thank you! ...I forgot your name, but THANK YOU! :D**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! :D**


	10. Ren

**I have some free time so I'm going to take it to start the update... Although I know I'm not going to finish it tonight. So yeah... lol.**

**I was actually not even going to start updating but I was listening to music and I started listening to this song called "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday and it put me so much into the mood of what this chapter is supposed to be, that I just couldn't help it. If you want, you can download it and listen to it... It puts you more into it :)**

**Disclaimer: -applies standard disclaimer- -robotic voice- I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_He stepped into his mansion, wrinkling his nose slightly before he smirked as he saw his wife sitting in a kitchen chair, her back turned away from him, looking like she was reading, or maybe looking at something._

_And it seemed she hadn't noticed him either._

_Quiet step by quiet step, he advanced sneakily towards her, still smirking and as he was close enough, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, making her scream in surprise. But her face expression was not what he's expected._

_Tears were running freely from her heartbroken and shattered emerald orbs, her cheeks slightly red, her lips quivering intensely. As soon as he saw her face expression, his playful face disappeared, replaced by a serious and concerned one. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she cried on her 25 year old husband's shoulder, her body shaking so intensely that he couldn't help but to hold her tighter, wanting to comfort her._

_He had no idea what was going on._

_But whatever it was, it had to be something pretty bad, considering how hard she was crying and just how shattered the pink haired kunoichi was._

_He buried a hand in her hair and closed his eyes, holding her tighter as she cried harder, gripping to him for dear life._

"_S-Sasu—k-ke k—k-kun!" She sobbed loudly in his shoulder._

_He couldn't let her speak, it was too hard for her already._

_His eyes then caught a paper-like surface on the table and he snapped his gaze in its direction, eyes going wide and round at the sight._

_There, lying on the wooden table, was a picture of his first son looking back at him, a beautiful smile plastered on his lips._

_But the thing that simply shocked him was the amount of blood covering the picture, smeared all over the table._

_Not able to help himself, he pulled her away, grabbing her hands gently. His eyes widen in horror at the sight of her blood covered hand that he just somehow knew wasn't hers. One of her trembling hands grabbed his large one, the other diving into her pocket. She took out the necklace that Ren wore everyday. His stomach turned upside down at how much blood was on the necklace. It was literally dripping with blood. His face turned white and he suddenly felt nauseous and fearing._

_Ren..._

_Ren couldn't..._

_He couldn't have..._

_...could he...?_

_He couldn't speak. His throat was dry. Words had been stolen away._

_He looked at her fearfully and she only bit her lip and nodded furiously, broken sobs escaping her lips._

"_Teme?"_

_Naruto's words barely registered in his mind._

_The only thing he remembered doing was furiously yelling at Naruto to take care of Sakura when he was gone, and if something even happened to her he would kill him._

_He remembered clearly Naruto's shocked face at the blood covering his hands..._

_...and at the tears praying to slip out of Sasuke's fearful obsidian eyes._

_...And then Sasuke ran._

* * *

His mind was barely registering whatever the nurses were yelling at him but he knew it would probably be something like 'Wait, stop! You can't go!'

He didn't care.

All he cared about right now was to see Kana.

To know she is okay.

To know that she'll survive.

And if that's not the case...

...he wants to save her...

...even if it costs him his own life...

* * *

"_Mr. Uchiha!" A nurse shouted worriedly, her hand reached out to him._

_But he was already running as fast as he could down the halls, trying to find the right room. His eyes were scanning the area, trying to find a room with the words "Emergency room" written on it._

_He couldn't see._

_Everything was a total blur._

"_Mr. Uchiha, you can't go!"_

"_HE'S MY SON!" Sasuke infuriately retorted, snapping his furious, heart broken gaze to her._

"_You can't go right now! You must understand, this is strictly prohibited!"_

"_Do I look like I fucking care if it's prohibited!? Where is my son?!"_

_The woman shook her head. "I can't tell you!"_

_A scream he knew too well resounded in his ears, and he was gone in less then a millisecond, eyes terrified of what he might see._

_But what he saw was worse then what he could ever imagine seeing._

* * *

"It's strictly prohibited!"

"I don't care if it's prohibited! She is my daughter and that's all you need to know to let me the fuck in!" He spat, pushing the male nurse this time.

The nurse took a step back but stood firmly in front of the emergency door. Sasuke glared so deathly that the nurse couldn't help but to gulp in utter horror. But it didn't matter. Sasuke wouldn't hurt him.

The male nurse looked up to the man who had harshly pushed him to the ground, but all he saw was a blur disappearing.

Sasuke had already rushed inside.

"Mr. Uchiha! Get out!"

* * *

_His small five, almost six, year old body was laying limply on the doctor's metallic table. Sasuke couldn't believe how much blood was surrounding him._

_It was everywhere._

_On the table, surrounding his shaking body, dripping onto the floor, pooling on to the floor and around the table, on the knifes and other instruments that the doctor used._

_...Everywhere._

"_Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke ignored the person that called his name._

_All he could do was shakily step forward, closer to his son's dying body._

"_Sasuke—somebody get him out of here! He can't be in here!"_

_Sasuke blocked it out once more, glaring so intensely and so deathly at the guards ready to launch at him that they completely froze._

_Step._

"_Da..." Ren started faintly, his breath coming out to sharp._

_Step._

"_...ddy..." The boy finished with a bloody grin._

_Step, step, step._

"_SOMEBODY STOP HIM!"_

_He pushed the guards aside but for a reason he did not know, he tripped and stumbled onto the floor beside the drenched metal table._

_His stomach was turning upside down from the sight of so much blood._

_For the sight of so much blood coming from his five year old son._

_Hands reached out to grab him but a voice stopped them._

"_Leave him be." The voice said firmly._

_Sasuke gripped the metal table and firmly pulled himself up, legs shaking lightly at the sight of Ren's blood covered figure._

"_Tsunade-sama, we have to get out him out of here so we can—"_

"_NO!"_

_Silence._

_Sasuke's hands shakily outstretched to touch the white shirt drenched with Ren's blood. The boy was barely breathing, but every now and then you could hear him rasping sharp breaths in, as if trying to survive._

"_...What happened?"_

_His voice was quiet, and almost broken, but it still stood firm._

"_...Your son has a sickness that we don't know about..." He gritted his teeth at her simple answer, but cut himself from saying anything as she continued, "...all we know is that it cuts out his chakra system..."_

* * *

He ran to the table where his daughter stood, paying no heed to the people around him, trying to tug him away, yelling at him to get out.

He stroke his daughter's pale, tear stained cheeks, his eyes flickering brokenly at her almost shut eyes. She was staring at him.

...but he wasn't even sure the girl knew she was staring at him...

"Kana..." Sasuke rasped out through gritted teeth, tears prickling his eyes.

Even if her table wasn't drenched in blood, even though she wasn't gasping for breaths so desperately and even if she wasn't bleeding too much...

It was still just as tragic as when he first saw his son dying in this very room...

...Because Sasuke just didn't want to lose another child of his...

"What's happening to her?"

Oh, everybody could notice how his voice was quivering, although he tried to be strong.

Everybody notice how terrified he was of losing another child...

"...the same sickness that Ren has died from..." A doctor answered quietly.

His eyes widen in terror.

* * *

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" The Uchiha shouted angrily, snapping his head to the fourth Hokage._

"_...His chakra system shuts out from time to time... but we don't know why... it's causing his body to work in a different way and it's draining out energy instead of chakra... it's like the body can't recognize energy from chakra anymore..."_

_A small, wet hand grabbed his weakly._

_He knew it was Ren._

_He squeezed back his bloody hand comfortingly._

"_...The victim is then very weak... and then for a reason still unknown to us, the victim starts to bleed... It can bleed from everywhere or just somewhere in particular... Unfortunately Ren has suffered from the fate of bleeding from anywhere blood could come out from..." The Hokage sobbed lightly._

_Sasuke couldn't help but to squeeze the hand tighter, not liking the way his son's hand loosened its grip on his hand._

"_...the chakra system is then forever shut out... the brain and heart stops working... and the body stops working altogether..."_

_Sasuke shut his eyes, because he knew what was coming. "...and the victim dies..."_

* * *

He was gripping the girl's hand tightly, breathing harshly as he stared at her almost unconscious figure.

"Please..."

Everybody's head rose up in shock.

"...Please..."

Their eyes were wide in round.

"...save her..."

...an Uchiha never begged...

But here he was.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Begging.

* * *

_He slammed the door of his mansion open, almost stumbling to the ground before the blond haired man caught him. "Sasuke?" He questioned, seeing the man so weak and limp, on his knees._

_Sasuke couldn't answer._

_He couldn't speak._

_He couldn't think properly._

_Barely anything registered in his mind._

_Not even the feeling of something wet trickling down his cheeks._

_Naruto gripped the man's forearms and pulled him to his feet, gasping as he saw his face. His eyes were almost blank, but Naruto, knowing the man like he knew the back of his hand, could clearly see the marks of shock, devastation and pure disbelief in his obsidian orbs. And he could see that transparent liquid running down his cheeks too._

_...He was sure Sasuke was unaware of it._

_"...Naruto..." The man rasped out, gripping the blond haired man's arm tightly._

_Naruto frowned. "Sasuke?"_

_"...Sakura... She...?"_

_Naruto shook his head. "She's sleeping. She's alright."_

_A silence, in which Sasuke tried to stand up, but he failed miserably._

_Naruto caught his best friend again. "Sasuke! Sasuke, what happened?"_

_The man ignored, or maybe he didn't hear._

_"...Bring me to her..." he quietly whispered._

_The blue eyed boy saddened immensely at the sorrowful tint in his voice._

_"Sasuke..." He whispered._

_But nonetheless, he brought him to the room._

_And watched._

_Watched as the raven haired man stumbled into his bed, his wife awakening and gripping his forearms gently and eagerly._

_He watched as he shook his head and whispered something to her, although he didn't hear._

_He watched as the pink haired girl broke into a heavy, heartbreaking sobbing fit._

_Watched as her husband instantly wrapped his arms around her, holding her so tightly that Naruto couldn't help but to wonder again._

_Wonder... what the hell happened?_

_What the hell happened to make them sad?_

_No, not Sakura, but Sasuke too._

_The man was devastated and Naruto had no doubt that Sasuke was not going to be afraid to show it tomorrow._

_But tonight he had to be strong for his wife._

_...even though it seemed the task was almost impossible..._

_He closed the door quietly, stealing a glance in the room beside the parent's room where five year old Michiko was sleeping sound fully, unaware of anything bad happening in the mansion. Unaware of the melancholy. Unaware of anything._

_That Michiko..._

_But..._

_His eyes widen in shock._

_...Where was her twin, Ren?_

_He ran to the kitchen and for the first time, he noticed the blood dried all over the table..._

_...and the blood covered picture of Ren._

* * *

**That's all!**

**And you know what? I got so inspired that I finished this in one shot! :O**

**And people, PLEASE review with something to say. I HATE recieving reviews with only "love it" "update soon" or "more". It's RIDICULOUS. Like, it makes me all angry, almost like a wasted review. :S So please, if you have to review, just review with something to say about this... .**

**:)**

**Bye bye!**


	11. Learning The Truth

**Hey people! Wow, I never knew people would actually cry at that last update. Like, every review were like "omg im crying right now!" and my first reaction was just like "wow." and thats all i could say. Not "wow" in a bad way but like "wow, that's kind of amazing i can make people cry." lol. A good wow :P**

**A few questions/statements that i would like to answer first...**

**1. Is Kana going to die?**

**-sigh- Am I really considered that cruel? Like, would I honestly make them go through this pain again? Sheesh people, have common sense. I may leave you on a lot of cliffhangers (i love leaving people on cliffies.. teehee!) but remember that i always update very quickly. I hate making people die in my stories. It's horrid, i feel so bad after. So... err.. in short, no Kana is not going to die. She'll come close to it though.**

**2. Does this sickness only happen in their family, or is it contagious? And does it only happen to twins?**

**No, it doesn't happen in their family and no its not contagious. And i can openly and honestly admit that i did NOT realise that I put this sickness to twins only. Like, honestly. I only realised i did when you guys kept asking. lol, it was funny. I actually slapped myself being like "wow, how could i not notice that?"**

**3. Does Michiko know she has a twin?**

**No. I will explain in this chapter.**

**4. Where does this sickness come from? Is it real, besides the whole chakra thing?**

**Beats me. I just created a tragic sickness out of my sick, melancholic twisted mind. Because I am just that good with angst. I wouldn't know if this actually exists.**

**5. How can they fix this? Why did it happen to them twice?**

**I'm still actually trying to find a good explanantion to how they will fix it. And Of course, it happened them twice cause i say so. teehee! xD**

**Yup... and for people who didn't re-read last chapter, I've corrected Sasuke's age. He's 25 when this all happened. It's just when i first typed it out, Ren was two years old so I put Sasuke 21. But then i was like "...let's put it a little more tragic." and i put Ren five years old but forgot to change Sasuke's age to 25. I corrected it, but thats just for you people who are still wondering :P**

**Anyway. On to the update!**

**Disclaimer: As all of you know, i don't own Naruto!**

* * *

_"Mommy!" A young pink haired girl shrieked, running through the hallway._

_An older pink haired girl looked up, met by a pink blur launching at her. "Mommy, mommy! Ren is being mean again! He scared me with a fake spider!"_

_Sakura laughed lightly, smiling down at her 4 year old daughter. "Ren is just doing that cause' he loves you." She softly said._

_Michiko puffed her cheeks childishly. "Why do you always say that?" She whined, crossing her arms._

_Sakura smiled and poked her nose, opening her mouth to answer but was soon interupted as a young boy tackled his sister, laughing heartedly. Michiko screamed in fear but laughed as he started tickling her. "Ren, Ren, stop it!" Michiko breathed in a fake angry voice._

_The black haired boy smiled and stopped tickling her, poking her forehead. "Silly! Mom's right! Pulling pranks on you is to show you my love!" He slyly said, grinning._

_She puffed her cheeks, glaring at him. "Meanie!" She stuck her tongue out to him._

_He laughed and hugged her. "I love you too, sis!"_

_Sakura smiled, laughing slightly when the two glared at each other, entering one of those glaring contests that they always had these days. _

_Strong arms wrapped themselves around her body and she smiled, turning her head lightly to see those calm dark orbs staring at their now bickering twins. "They do love each other, in that kind of weird bickering way." He stated, turning his gaze to her._

_She smiled at her husband, her eyes growing soft. "When they grow up, they'll grow out of their bickering habit."_

_He looked at her, eyes glimmering with amusement, before pecking her lightly on the lips. As he pulled back, he took his arms off her, giving her one of those special looks that made her believe that she really was the only one he loved. She smiled cheekily at him before laughing as Sasuke was tackled to the ground by Ren who was now trying to wrestle with his dad. "I'm gonna beat you today!" Ren growled, a playful smile on his face._

_Sasuke smirked at his son, pushing him lightly. "We'll see about that!" He retorted, almost grinning as Ren threw him a punch._

_Sakura looked at Michiko, tilting her head towards the boys, grinning as Michiko giggled. She stared in amusement as Michiko sneaked towards them and laughed as she launched at her dad, throwing him small punches with hr small fists._

_"Michiko!" Ren exclaimed, grinning at her._

_She smiled. "We're gonna beat dad together bro!"_

_Sakura shook her head at their two twins, shrugging innocently as Sasuke glanced at her with an accusing stare. She smiled innocently at him before blowing him a kiss and walking alway, swaying her hips at him._

_He could only stare helplessly._

* * *

"You can't be in the room when they operate on her, Sasuke." The honey eyed woman explained, a hand on his shoulder.

The raven haired mand barely turned his head away from Kana as he spoke. "Just promise me you're going to save her." He quietly said.

Tsunade's eyes saddened. "You know I can't promise you that, Sasuke."

He snapped his head to her, sharingan activated, a sneer accross his lips.

And tears glimmering in his blood shot eyes.

"Promise me." He growled.

She shook her head. "All I can promise is that we'll try." The woman quietly responded, looking away from him.

She thought she heard a snarl coming from him, but she wasn't sure. It was something between a snarl, a sigh and a choke. She watched the man turn quiet again, staring at Kana's quietly breathing form. It was a sickening sight, she had to say. Not meaning there was a lot of blood because really there was none. She was just wired onto so many machines and there were so many wired that Tsunade just couldn't understand how Sasuke could stand there, looking as though he wasn't affected.

He looked sad and mournful, yes, but the fact she was wired to so many machines didn't seem to faze him.

She then remembered all the times he came here.

From ever since Sakura and himself first started dating.

He often came here to visit her on her shift, but always took his time to stride along the hallways of the hospital. He'd glance in the windows of the patients and stare. Sometimes he'd smirk (meaning it was someone he knew, or that something _interesting _was happening in there), sometimes he'd have a blank stare )that either meant he really did not find anything interesting, or that he saw something sickening.), sometimes he'd have that tiny smile hanging on his lips (meaning he saw Sakura) and sometimes he would have that saddened look in his eyes (meaning he has sympathy for the people in the room he's looking at). And she'd found him scowling sometimes, and the reason as to why was _always _because Sakura was treating a guy. And usually when that happened, he would greet her with a hungry kiss, to make the other guy understand that she was _his_.

She understood now.

Sasuke had seen so much worse then this. Especially since Ren died in front of him.

* * *

_The heart monitor of the five year old boy started to beep actively at an erratic pace, making Sasuke's features form horrified ones._

_"Somebody take care of him!" Sasuke bellowed in a shaking tone._

_He grabbed his son's bloody hand tightly, on the edge of panicking as the boy coughed up blood, wheezing painfully and coughing blood again. His body was in spazzing with each staggered breath he took and Sasuke didn't know if he could take anymore of this. His eyes were stinging painfully but he held back the tears as he watched the boy breathe in sharply, tears rolling down his face._

_"Da...ddy...!"_

_Sasuke gripped the boy's hand tighter and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. "Hang on Ren, hang on." He whispered to him._

_Doctors and nurses rushed in, but they all knew it was too late as the boy's head stilled, blood rushing out of his mouth, his green orbs wide and round. The line went dead sharply and Sasuke couldn't hear anything anymore._

_He could only stare._

_Stare as Ren's chest stopped heaving. _

_Stare at his son's emerald eyes softened, his pupil dilating before his eyelids slipped shut._

_Stare at his son died in front of his own eyes._

_A slight choke escaped his lips._

_And his eyes widen as the truth completely sank in._

_His loud cry of desperation was heard throughout the whole hospital, and perhaps even the whole village._

_"REN!"_

* * *

Sakura kissed the top of the lonely twin's head, smiling softly but weakly at him, a failed attempt of comforting him.

Akihiko's dark grey eyes saddened at his mother's broken form. She was trying to be strong for them but he could clearly see how broken she was. "Mom...?" He called to her as she started to walked away. She turned to him, her eyes glimmering with tears threatening to fall. "Y...Yeah, Akihiko?" She murmured. He smiled. "It's gonna be alright, you know."

Sakura's face brightened, if only a little, and she walked over and embraced him tightly. "You're going to make a great husband some day." She whispered to him, a true smile on her face. He smirked, the way Sasuke always smirked at her. "Mom..." She giggled. "Goodnight, Akihiko."

"Night, mom."

* * *

"Sasuke? Tsunade called, making the man turn his head to look at her.

She stared at his troubled figured for a few seconds, before opening her mouth to speak. "You should go back to your wife, I'm sure she needs you."

He looked as though he was debating himself.

"Look, Kana will be okay for tonight. We'll be running a few tests on her that's all. It'll make it easier for the operation tomorrow."

The man looked at her. "Do you think you'll be able to save her?" He quietly asked, his voice filled with something akin to hope.

Tsunade stared at the man before answering. "Yes, Sasuke. I think we will be able to save her."

The man gave her a half smile, his form relaxing slightly, as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Arigato."

Tsunade smiled. "Now go back to your wife, I am sure she needs you more then you could possibly know."

He nodded and for the first time in so long, he bowed to her. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

* * *

He was standing in their bedroom, his eyes directed to the bed a few meters away from him. His eyes were soft, delicate and shining with something he could truthfully define as love.

It was an adorable sight to see.

She was lying in bed on her side, facing the window, her arms tightly wrapped around a small body cuddled to her. That small body was their almost six year old son, Aiko. He was sleeping sound fully against her, his face pressed into her shoulder, his raven locks sprayed as a mess.

"They've fallen asleep together about two hours ago." A soft voice said.

He turned, met by the sight of his 16 year old daughter holding 5 months old Kazuo. He wasn't asleep but was in fact wide awake, looking giddy and happy. Sasuke found himself unable to hold back the smile grazing his lips at the sight of his happy newborn. He was so uninterested in the unhappiness in this world. Kazuo enjoyed spreading happiness, and it was something he did very well.

"How have all of you been?" He quietly asked, walking over to his daughter.

She handed him the baby, knowing fully he would like to hold him.

She found it completely adorable that her dad loved to hold him that much. He took every opportunity to hold him.

She smiled a bit sadly. "We're hanging." She quietly responded. "Better then mom, that is."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kazuo giggled, swiping a hand in the air towards his father's face.

Sasuke shook his head, smirking at his newborn's behaviour.

"She's really torn, dad." Michiko whispered, bringing him back into subject. She paused lightly, remarking the way his eyes flashed with something she didn't have time to identify. "...Dad... Can I ask you a question?"

He looked up to her curiously but nodded.

Michiko shifted lightly, showing she was uncomfortable. "...have you and mom ever been through something similiar to this?"

She didn't like the way her father froze in place, his gaze wandering somewhere else. She frowned at his reaction and listened intently as his mouth parted. He brushed his fingers against the giddy boy's forehead before looking up to her. "...Your mother and I lost our first child, and he had the same sickness that Kana currently has." He paused and interupted Michiko before she spoke. "He was also your twin."

Michiko froze on spot. "My...twin?"

* * *

_"Ren, wait up!"_

_A boy with black hair and emerald green turned on his heels sharply, laughing his the-world-is-good laugh before grinning at her. "Come on sis!"_

_Younger Michiko puffed her cheeks, glaring at him. "I'm not as fast as you!"_

_He smiled this time. "You want a piggy back right from your better half?"_

_She smiled and giggled, ignoring the insult at the end. "Please!" She chirped._

_He laughed and ran to her, smiling as she hoped onto his back._

_"You're the best twin someone could ever have!" She exclaimed, giggling happily._

_He smiled._

* * *

**Here, that's all for today :)**

**I hope you all enjoyed! I tried not to put it too sad and angsty again, so I threw in some good family moments, some SasuSaku moments and such... lol. anyway.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. The News

**Hi! I don't have much to say except… **

**TIME TO ANSWER QUESTIONS! :P**

**1. Why can't Michiko remember she had a twin?**

**Obviously, all questions related to her memories of her twin will be answered in this question. Hopefully haha.**

**2. Sasuke has a really close relationship to Aiko and Kazuo in particular. Is there a reason why?**

**Well, he has a really close relationship with everyone, his closest being with Sakura of course, but he feels the need to be there for Aiko and Kazuo more seeing as they're still so young. Sasuke has been the same way for every one of his children when they were young. He just seems closer to them because he's more protective of them. But he really loves each of his children equally.**

**3. I was wondering, do you think Kazuo might be a reason for Kana getting better?**

**Hmmm… no. Kazuo is special/is going to be special, but not for that. I've got my little plot in mind as to why he is.**

**4. How old was Michiko when Ren died?**

**She was same age as him. Five.**

**Warning: Lemon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"My… twin?"

She couldn't believe it.

Her twin?

She never had a twin!

How could…

She…

She would have remembered if she had one…

…wouldn't she?

"We don't really know what happened for you to forget him." She heard her father whisper quietly.

She looked up at him, her baby blue orbs containing pure confusion and fear.

"…You just…" But he trailed out, his eyes shutting tightly. "…you were so devastated the first few days after we told you the news… you didn't want to come out of your room, or go to school or eat…"

Something flashed in her mind. An image of a broken little girl holding a bear that wasn't her own, crying her heart out. (It was Ren's bear.)

"…And one day you walked out of your room, smiling. As if nothing ever happened. We told you that you didn't have to fake your happiness after your own twin but…"

She closed her eyes, clenching her teeth as she tried not to cry because she just knew what was coming.

"…you just answered 'Who's Ren?'"

Sasuke couldn't handle seeing his daughter's face crack into a shamed expression and his eyes narrowed in compassion.

"…it's like you suddenly just forgot about him…"

He caught sight of her fists clenching as she tilted her head down, her locks falling in her face.

"Then why didn't you _remind_ me?" She almost growled.

"…because your father just couldn't bear to talk about Ren. The simplest mention of his name was enough to ruin his mood. It took him four years before he wanted to have other kids." A soft voice called.

Sasuke stiffened and his head snapped to the side, as well as Michiko's, and saw Sakura standing there, smiling sadly at them.

"…and by then, we just couldn't tell you. Tsunade-sama said it could be dangerous for you. Partial brain damage or maybe something more dangerous."

* * *

His eyes snapped open and he sprang in a sitting position from his bed, panting harshly, eyes wide and shocked as he tried regaining his breath. He brought a hand up to wipe the sweat off of his forehead, glancing beside him to see his wife staring at him with worried orbs.

"…Sasuke-kun?" She quietly asked, brushing her hand against his arm.

He gazed at her for a few seconds more, still panting, before he slowly lied down again without a word as his breath was mostly evened out. Sakura rose from the bed lightly to look at him, frowning as he turned his head away from her. Her emerald orbs softened lightly as she pushed herself up once more, catching sight of his concern and troubled orbs.

She lied down again, wrapping her small arms around him and shifting closer to him. "Bad dream?" She quietly asked.

She felt him stiffen for a slight moment.

Her eyes narrowed in sadness. "I can't keep thinking about when he died too." She admitted.

She almost didn't notice when he shifted around to face her, his hand coming up to stroke her cheek. "Kana has better chances." He whispered to her, although it sounded like he was trying to convince himself too.

She smiled weakly, her eyes closing as he continued to stroke her face. "…Do you think she'll be able to get out of this?" She whispered after a while, her tone hopeful and sad.

His stroking stopped and she opened her eyes, seeing his strong façade almost crack.

"Tsunade-sama said she would."

She bit her lip, putting both her hands on his chest so he would look down at her.

He did.

His misty eyes met her emerald ones.

"I need to hear if _you_ think she'll make it through." She whispered to him, laying her head on his chest.

He didn't respond for a while, but she could feel his heartbeat quickening lightly. But as she felt his arms encircling her waist, pulling her to him tightly, she couldn't help but to bite her lip. "I don't know." He responded, his voice almost broken.

She kissed his chest, her eyes prickling with tears that rolled down her cheeks as he tightened his grip, his body shaking lightly.

As if he was trying so hard not to cry.

* * *

_She'd never really witnessed any moment where he revealed his emotions so openly._

_She'd never really seen him so broken, so torn._

_Tears streaming down his face._

_Muffled sounds escaping his lips._

…_As he stared at his first son's grave._

_She couldn't help the tears streaming down her own face as she stood there and witnessed a moment in which Sasuke Uchiha was more vulnerable then ever._

_When his heart was broken into pieces._

_She walked over to him, softly putting down a hand on his shoulder, her eyes flicking with compassion as his head snapped to look at her, his broken face clearly revealed to her from up close._

_And even if she only had a second to take in that broken appearance of his, because he had pulled her to him tightly as he saw her standing there, she remembered every detail of his broken form._

_His eyes holding so much pain. So much sorrow and loss._

_His teeth tightly clenched together while his lips were twisted downwards._

_Painful tears streaming down his beautiful, fragile looking face._

_His posture was stiff, his hands fisted tightly._

_He was just trying so hard not to breakdown._

* * *

The blue eyed-girl flipped through the old photo album, her eyes holding tears as she stroke the outline of her cheery twin.

He was so beautiful, she noticed.

So cheery, so bright and wonderful.

She just couldn't believe she had so simply forgotten about him.

* * *

The hear monitor was racing excessively, signalling that they just might lose her.

Tsunade's shocked face took over and she bellowed to the other's to complete the antidote immediately, before she proceeded to pump chakra in the weak, dying girl. She concentrated on trying to make her live longer, while the other scurried out to the lab to finish the antidote that was going to help her live.

"I know we were supposed to operate on her tomorrow Sasuke, but there have been changes." She muttered to herself, stealing a glance at the girl whimpering under her, rasping in sharp breaths. Her eyes saddened. "…The sickness is progressing too quickly through her body…"

"Tsunade-sama!"

"What is it?! I'm busy here, can't you see?!" She shouted, her head jerking backwards to meet the eyes her of her black haired assistant.

Her anger was washed away as she was met by the sight of her smile, a violent sample in her hand.

"The antidote." Shizune said softly, smiling.

Tsunade was relieved, overwhelming sensations overcoming, until Kana let out a bloody gasp, coughing blood out excessively.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…?" The pinkette called softly, brushing her husband's locks away from his troubled face.

He snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes meeting hers. "…Hn?" He almost inaudibly mumbled.

"…Are you okay?"

Her voice was so soft and concerned that Sasuke just couldn't help but to kiss her lightly, resting his forehead on hers as he pulled back. "I'm fine." He quietly responded, looking deep into her eyes.

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?" She pressed, her voice always soft.

He looked at her with his onyx orbs containing puzzlement and nodded.

"…It's just… you know… when Ren died… you…"

He understood now why she was so concerned about how she felt and his eyes softened. He leaned down to kiss her again, longer then the last kiss, giving her time to respond to it.

And as they both parted, her stared at her with soft eyes. "I'm worried, but I'm fine Sakura." He kissed her forehead lightly. "I won't be releasing my frustration and despair on you like I did that one night after he died." He reassured in a soft voice, almost smiling as her eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun…" She murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as she connected their lips.

He returned her fiery kiss, the small smile present on his lips as he felt her tears trail down his own cheeks. He pulled back, brushing her tears away, before kissing her again.

She returned his meaningful kiss, running her hands through his raven locks, sighing contently as he pulled her closer.

She knew that if they ended up making love tonight, it wouldn't be like that one night.

Where it seemed like it was more of a fuck.

Where she just felt like a toy that he could release his frustration on.

* * *

_She couldn't understand what happened._

_One minute, Sasuke was quietly chatting with Naruto, but as soon as Ren's name popped into the conversation, his mood had darkened inconsiderably._

_All she remembered was Sasuke telling Naruto he had to go, and then he joined her side and the next thing she knew was that she was in their bedroom, on the bed, almost naked. He had ripped her underwear and had kissed her only a few times, and took the very first opportunity to ram into her._

_He had never been this rough with her before and she tried telling him to stop because it didn't seem he was doing this because he wanted to. He only would cut her off with a harsh, bruising kiss full of frustration while he continued pouding into her roughly, ignoring her whimpers that pleaded him to stop._

_She cried when he was done, and pushed him away as he wrapped his arms around her._

_They didn't speak for three days._

_Not until he apologized, pure truth in his words as he explained that he was not in control of himself anymore. He was feeling so angry at himself and was feeling such despair as Ren's name was mentioned._

_And he made love to her afterwards, tenderly, showering her with all the attention she ever would need._

* * *

He kissed her again, his hands gliding over her body, blurring her senses to the point that she could not see, hear or feel anything then him.

Just him.

Just Sasuke.

She softly moaned as he nipped at her skin, his large hands caressing her breasts sensually while he pushed his naked body closer to hers. His mouth left her neck, trailing down to the valley of her breast, licking softly, making her gasp, before he took one of her mounds in his mouth.

She buried her fingers in his hair, grasping it lightly as he sucked on her breasts, earning him soft moans from his wife. She arched her back to his body as he ran his tongue over the mound, moaning louder this time. His other hand caressed her other breasts and he sucked one last time before claiming her lips in a soft kiss, pressing himself at her core.

Her hands traveled to his shoulder and she gripped him and he pressed himself into her, filling her, his eyes shutting tightly as he tried not to lose his control at the feeling of how tight she was around him.

He started in a slow rhythm, never breaking the eye contact her has with her as he pressed into her again and again. She arched her body into his, moaning pleasurably under him, her eyes shutting tight as he plunged into her at a particular soft spot.

He plunged into her more deeply but kept his slow, loving pace, simply loving the way she trashed her head around the pillow with her eyes shut tight, her body arching into his every now and then, heavenly sounds escaping her lips.

She opened her eyes to look at him, her orbs filled with love and lust completely directed to him.

The look drove him over the edge.

This woman was the only one able to drive him so crazy.

He'd never want anyone else.

She was his.

And he was hers.

* * *

"How is she?" The assistant asked, her voice soft.

Tsunade looked at the child who was breathing evenly, seemingly exhausted.

"She's fine." The honey orbed man smiled lightly. "I think it's working."

Shizune smiled, her eyes gleaming with happiness. "They're going to be so happy. We almost lost her back there."

Tsunade nodded, her eyes flicking with sadness as she remembered that moment.

* * *

_She was coughing out blood violently, her head trashing around as she cried out in pain, coughing out more blood._

_The monitor was racing even more and Tsunade almost panicked._

"_Shizune! Put the antidote in right now!"_

_But the black haired assistant had already begun transmitting the antidote before the Hokage even told her._

_Kana was in critical condition and they could lose her anytime now._

_She didn't want to lose her._

_Tsunade cared so much about Sasuke and Sakura's children._

_They were like her own._

"_Tsunade-sama! It doesn't seem to be working!"_

_Tsunade gritted her teeth, never ceasing to pump chakra in the little girl. "Just give it time!"_

_But then the line went dead._

* * *

"…What?"

Sasuke frowned at the sound of Sakura's voice as she talked over the phone.

"…you… she… are you serious?" She whispered, tears filling her orbs.

Something ran through his heart. Something sharp. Strong. Like when he first learned that Ren died.

And as Sakura hung up the phone, she turned, running to her husband, throwing her arms around him, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. He tightened the embrace, and he felt like he was dying inside.

"She's alive. They cured her." She choked, laughing lightly.

Suddenly, everything just seemed to go blank.

He pulled away, looking at her in shock while she wiped her happy tears from her face, smiling at him.

And this time, he pulled her into his arms because he was just too relieved and happy. Not because he was broken.

Kana was alive.

She was cured.

He closed his eyes, tightening his arms around her.

'_Thank you, Hokage-sama.'_

* * *

**Awe. Teehee!**

**Yeah, well I hope you guys liked. Lol.**

**:D**


	13. Sweet Memories Of The Past

**Hey! Sorry for not updating this weekend :S I was going to but things came up… Anyway. I wasn't even supposed to update today but like, I had a TERRIBLE day and I JUST learned devastating news about this anime here (Naruto) that just make me want to cry and kill Masashi.**

**Anyone want to know what it is? Well, go to my 'Mel's rambling' section on my profile. You'll know. **

**Fuck.**

**It really makes me want to cry.**

**I need to write SasuSaku fluff to cheer me up.**

**Warning: LEMON. Yet again. XD**

**Disclaimer: That author that I now hate (momentarily probably) owns Naruto. And Kami-sama I wish he DIDN'T. I wish _I_ DID. So _I_ could fit a PROPER ending to the freaking show. (Yeah, I really am that mad at him.)**

* * *

He pushed the door open gently and quietly, his head subtly poking through the small entrance. He blinked once, his eyes softening in relief at the sight of the small girl sleeping sound fully on the hospital bed.

"Sasuke-kun, come on. I want to see her too!" His pink haired wife whispered loudly, pushing him forward.

He glanced back, a small smirk on his lips at the sight of her eager face, but stepped inside so Sakura could get in as well.

He watched as she trotted over beside the bed, pushing the locks away from her daughter's face, a small smile visible as she did so. He walked over slowly to her, step by step, stopping beside her and laying his hand on his daughter's. His dark orbs softened as Sakura met his eyes, her smiling growing bigger. Their hands intertwined and Sasuke looked down at his daughter, his obsidian orbs observing that peaceful figure.

"Sasuke-teme?"

The said man turned his head, obsidian orbs widening slightly at the sight of his blond haired best friend standing at the doorway, his dark purple haired wife standing beside him.

"Dobe." Sasuke greeted quietly, a smirk grazing his lips.

Naruto grinned. "Well, I didn't think I'd see you here so soon." He chuckled.

Sakura seemed to be the only one to notice that Naruto has intertwined his fingers with his wife's, and she smiled gently at them both. Hinata met Sakura's gaze, a small smile on her lips, her cheeks flushed.

'_It's so cute how much he still affects her, even after all those years of marriage…'_ Sakura giggled in her mind. She looked up at her husband whom was chatting with Naruto (well Naruto was talking for the most part, of course) and she smiled. _'Just like Sasuke-kun still affects me…' _She thought, her eyes growing soft.

Sasuke, seeing as he noticed how the chakra of the person beside him grew much softer, glanced to the side, his eyebrows quirking up at the sight of his wife staring back at him with eyes full of love and fondness, her lips forming a soft smile. He blinked and she hummed happily, releasing his hand and giving him one last soft glance before turning to her daughter's form, her smile fading but her eyes never losing that soft look.

"Kana doing alright?" A soft voice asked, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

Sakura looked up, smiling as she saw Hinata standing on the other side, smiling gently to her as she held the dark brown haired girl's hand.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine." A voice hoarsely replied.

All heads snapped to the young girl whom had just awoken. "Kana? Kana, you're awake!" Sakura happily exclaimed, embracing her daughter tightly, her eyes shining with relief and happiness. "I'm so glad you're cured Kana…" She whispered in her daughter's hair, stroking it.

Kana returned the hug, laughing lightly. "Did I scare you?" She teasingly replied, her voice still slightly hoarse.

Sakura smiled, pulling back to look at her. "You scared me to death, Kana. Daddy too." She softly said.

"Daddy? Scared?" Kana snorted.

Just as Sakura was about to speak up, all she could see was a blur of raven appearing beside her. She then realised it was Sasuke.

She smiled as her husband locked his eyes full of emotions with Kana's slightly surprised ones, her smile growing fonder as he gripped the girl's wrist, pulling her into his strong arms.

"Kana…" She heard him whisper in her hair.

Kana was shocked, to say the least.

She'd never seen her dad act so directly towards her.

She'd never been pulled in such a tight embrace by her father. His hugs were usually short and soft. A sort of acknowledgement mixed with care. Just a hug any father would give to his children.

But this hug...

It was tight and protective, like a father gripping for dear life to its child.

Kana then realised that her mother was right.

She scared him.

She scared him _to death._

Images flashed in her mind.

Images of the few blurry days past.

Images of her dad looking at her so worriedly.

His eyes pained, filled with fear of losing her.

She laughed into his chest, warm tears running down her flushed cheeks. "Sorry for scaring you, dad."

Her voice was muffled by his shirt, but Sasuke heard her clearly. "Don't ever, _ever_ do this to me again." He growled lowly, tightening his grip on her.

Kana smiled. "I'll try not to."

Sakura laughed lightly, and so did Naruto. Hinata simply giggled cutely.

* * *

_She glanced beside her subtly, her eyes gleaming with happiness at the sight of the boy walking beside her closely, his hands shoved in his pockets. Like he felt her staring at him, he glanced to look at her, making Sakura blush. She smiled nonetheless, still blushing as she looked forward._

_A comfortable silence settled between the two teens that were walking together side by side on a slightly cold autumn night._

_A warmth touched her hand and she glanced down, slightly shocked to see his hand reached out for her to grab it. She looked up to him, finding him staring ahead, although his cheeks were slightly flushed. She smiled, joyfully grabbing his hand, his warm hand warming up her cold petite one. She almost giggled at the way his hand engulfed hers almost entirely._

_She looked up at the boy again, still smiling. "Thank you for walking me home, Sasuke-kun." She softly said, giggling lightly after._

_He looked at her and shrugged._

…_and squeezed her hand. _

"_It's nothing." He replied after a while, a slight smirk tugging at his lips._

_She laughed._

* * *

She giggled at the memory, making the man next to her stop to look at her, both eyebrows raised. "Hn?"

She smiled innocently. "Nothing." She replied, her voice cheerier then usual.

He stared at her sceptically but shrugged it off nonetheless, starting to walk down the path with her again, holding her small hand in his large one.

It was starting to be dark outside.

"Mommy! Kana won't let me hold Kazuo!" A voice called, his voice irritated.

Sakura smiled and shook her head, glancing behind them to see Kana holding Kazuo protectively and possessively in her arms, glaring at an angry Akihiko. Kazuo, who seemed oblivious to the anger surrounding him, was reaching out to grab Kana's dark brown locks hanging above him, baby laughs escaping his small mouth.

"Kana, give Kazuo to your brother, will you?"

Kana shook her head. "I didn't get to hold him while I was in the hospital!" She whined.

Sakura shrugged and smiled. "Just for a little while, okay? You know how he gets…" Her eyes darted to the annoyed, gloomy kid and she and Kana laughed, making the boy's face drop into an even gloomier one.

"And then it's me, right?!" A younger boy exclaimed, running over to catch up to them.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, smirking. "Sure."

Aiko screeched his happiness, trotting back to Akihiko and Kana, a big, goofy smile on his lips.

"Is Michiko coming back tonight?" Sakura heard him ask in his deep, husky voice.

She glanced at him, shrugging lightly. "I don't know, Sasuke-kun." She paused, her eyebrows rising lightly. "Probably not, though. Why?"

He gave her one of his famous smirk and she laughed in understanding.

"Hm…" She glanced at him, a playful smile dancing on her lips.

He pulled her to him, kissing her shortly, before smirking widely at her.

"Sakura…" He whispered into her ear, his voice low, husky and sensual.

The voice made a memory flash through her mind.

* * *

**(Senual touches start...)**

"_Sakura…" He murmured into her ear, pressing his body to hers as he pushed her against the wall, his mouth trailing from her ear to her neck._

_She moaned in response, nodding lightly in the crook of his neck. "H-Hm?"_

_She shuddered at the feeling of his hands rubbing her exposed shoulders, his hands pushing away the dress from her shoulders completely, pulling it down to her waist, revealing her upper body to him._

_She was perfect in his eyes._

_Such skin he could devour over and over again…_

_He never wondered why he could never get enough of her._

"_Sasuke-kun… stop staring…" she murmured, her voice quiet and shy as she pulled his chin up gently so he could look at her face and not her body._

_He smirked, pushing his covered chest against her naked one, his smirk growing wider as she gasped at the feeling. "I can't." He responded, putting his lips over her jaw line, nibbling softly on the skin._

_She blushed, a quiet, startled gasp escaping her lips as his hands glided over her skin, pushing the dress down more, a sigh of contentment escaping his lips as the dress fell down the floor._

"_Sasuke-kun…" she whined, tugging at his tux._

"_The bride is always the first one undressed." He whispered huskily in her ear, gripping her thighs._

_She laughed, cut off by his lips pressing to hers softly. "You're just making this up." She whispered to him after they broke the kiss, a sly smile on her lips. He smirked in response, kissing her softly once more, cupping her breasts with both hands, massaging them the way he knew she loved._

_She moaned into the kiss, her breathing becoming a little unstable as he rubbed the peaks._

"_Sasuke-kun… get your clothes off…" She murmured on his lips, pulling the jacket of the tux off of his body._

"_Why don't you take my clothes off?" He suggested, his smirk sly._

_She gave her own playful smile and flipped them around so he was against the wall. He smirked, his heart skipping a beat at her seductive smile._

"_As you wish… Sasuke-sama…" She whispered playfully, unbuttoning his shirt, kissing the exposed skin that appeared._

"_Kun." He growled._

_She looked up at him quizzically._

"_Sasuke-__**kun**__." He repeated, his voice holding a certain edge._

_But she could clearly see that soft look in his eyes._

_**(End)**_

"What are you thinking about?"

She was interrupted from the sweet memory by his deep voice again, and she blinked rapidly before glancing up to the raven haired man.

"E-Eh?" She questioned.

He sighed and shook his head. "You're out of it." He flatly answered.

She laughed. "Sorry. I'm just reminiscing."

His eyebrows rose. "…About?"

Her smile became teasing. "About us."

* * *

**(not really lemon, but touches and sensual…start)**

_She gasped as he pushed her down on the bed, blinking at the sight of his almost naked figure standing at the end of the bed, smirking seductively at her. She pouted, her lips pursing, making his eyes soften._

_He joined her on the bed, his form hovering over her naked body, his dark orbs staring deeply into her emerald orbs. She smiled, grabbing the base of his neck and pulling his head closer so she could close the gap between them._

_He responded to the kiss with as much passion, a short chuckle escaping his lips as he felt her hands move down to his waistband, slipping off his boxers so he would be naked too._

"_I'm yours, Sasuke-kun…" She whispered on his lips as they parted._

_He stared, a half smile forming on his lips as he leaned to kiss her softly._

"_You were always mine, Uchiha Sakura." He whispered on her lips, kissing her softly repeatedly._

_She couldn't help but to laugh, returning his small kisses. "We just got married less then four hours ago and you've called me Uchiha Sakura about fifty times already…" She teased, poking his nose._

_He pressed his body to hers, biting her bottom lip. "My name sounds good with yours." He stated rather bluntly, smirking._

_She pulled him closer, arching her body into his teasingly and grinding him slowly, making him give her a dirty look. "I'm trying not to ravage you right now Sakura, but you're making this hard." He growled out._

_She knew he wasn't lying because she could clearly feel that his body was quite tense, as if trying to hold back something._

"_Sorry." She whispered, her smile almost cheeky._

_He sighed, nuzzling her neck. And as she felt her kiss his shoulder, he closed his eyes, marking her with a lover's bite on her neck, making her yelp in surprise. "Sasuke-kun!" She squealed._

_He smirked, pulling back so he could look at her, his smirk widening at the sight of her pouty figure. "Silly, everyone knows I'm yours already. No need to mark me."_

_He chuckled, kissing her shortly but tenderly. "I always love marking you." He whispered sensually in her ear, blowing warmly._

_She pouted, her eyes closing as she felt his firm body shift slightly onto hers, his member now pressed at her entrance._

_As she felt his body tense immensely, she realised that this wasn't his intention._

"_Sakura…" He rasped out through gritted teeth._

_She knew he had almost reached his limit. This was getting too hard for him._

_She kissed his neck tenderly. "Take me, Sasuke-kun." She whispered to him._

_And he did._

_**(End… for now.)**_

* * *

"Sakura, you're blushing." He commented.

She giggled, her cheeks never changing color.

"…Are you thinking about…?" But he didn't finish his question. He just smirked at her.

She blushed but laughed once again. "…Wedding night…" She shyly responded.

He shook his head, still smirking. "You're going to experience it again later…" He murmured in her ear.

She knew she would.

* * *

_**(Real lemon time.)**_

_She moaned loudly, her breath itching as he thrust into her soft spot continuously, his pace slow and gentle._

"_Sa…" She began, but was not able to finish her sentence as he cut her off, kissing her softly._

_She responded to the kiss, crying out his name in pleasure as he continued pressing himself into her, each time thrusting into her soft spot._

_He was trying so hard not to lose control._

_He wanted them to make love tenderly, tonight._

_Because tonight was their night._

_Just as special as their first time._

_And the most tender love making they did, she remembered most._

_And he definitely wanted her to remember this night._

_He kissed her again, gliding his hands over her skin as he kept thrusting into her slowly and gently, his dark orbs registering every breath, every movement and every response from the kunoichi._

_She let out a hitched cry, her body arching into his, making him shut his eyes tightly, letting out a particularly loud groan._

"_I love you.." He heard her breathe out, her body moving with his, dazed emerald orbs full of love gazing at him._

_He kissed her deeply, pressing into her deeper, making her moan his name loudly._

"_I love you too." He murmured in her ear, letting his lips graze the skin of her neck while his hands gripped her thighs to widen her legs a little more._

_She cried out his name all night._

_And Sasuke never once changed his slow, loving pace._

**(Lemon end)**

* * *

"Mommy why are you blushing?"

Sakura snapped out of the memory, directing her gaze to the little boy looking at her quizzically.

She laughed rather nervously. "…It's kind of hot in here…"

And Sasuke couldn't help but to laugh, his hearty rumble resounding in the kitchen, making both Aiko and Sakura smile.

* * *

**Yeah. I'm feeling MUCH better after updating all this fluff. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

…**I noticed it was a kind of really, really fluffy lemon eh? XD**

**Anyway, review please!**

**P.s. Sorry there are not much about Shika and Ino, and Neji and TenTen and Naruto and Hinata... but it's kind of hard to put them in haha. This story is more about SasuSaku :P And yeah, this story might end up soon. Like a couple more chapters. Sorry :S I have other stories to make and finish and this was just created to tell how they are living. I can't keep this up forever. A few more ideas and I am out for this story :P**

* * *


	14. Thank You, Sakura

**Hey!**

**I've had this sudden idea for a chapter! Haha!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The door opened slowly before a pink haired woman walked into the mansion, smiling brightly and cheerily. She shut the door quietly and put the groceries down on the floor as she saw her husband enter the room. She ran to him, embracing him tightly. "Sasuke-kun!" She greeted happily, kissing his cheek before hugging him tightly once again.

He was taken aback by such a cheery greeting but returned the hug nonetheless, muttering a quiet 'hello' to her.

She pulled back a little, never letting go of her grip on his neck, and smiled all too cheerily to him. "I missed you." She said softly, grinning.

He raised a brow. "Sakura, you were only gone for half an hour." He stated flatly.

She pouted. "Well half an hour is long enough to miss you! Didn't you miss me?"

He sighed exasperatedly. "Sure."

She frowned at his indifferent tone and released her grip on his neck, turning around and pouting.

Sasuke sighed at his wife's attitude and came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she was about to pick up the groceries.

"You're not mad, are you?" He asked as she tried detangling herself from him.

She shot him a glare and answered nothing, trying once more to pry him off but failing miserably. "Let go, Sasuke. I have to—Eep!"

He had her against the wall, and he held her close, nuzzling her neck. "Sakura... I hate it when you're mad at me."

She pursed her lips, but decided against talking, for now.

He sighed at her lack of response. "I missed you too, okay?" He breathed into her ear.

She wrapped her arms around him immediately after he said those words and he almost chuckled. "Drama queen." He muttered, smirking.

She hit his chest playfully. "Shut up." She giggled, burying her head in his chest.

The knocking on the door was what made them break their embrace, and Sakura suddenly seemed excited. "They're here!" She exclaimed, stumbling to the door, not even hearing her husband's reply. ("They? Who are 'they'?")

She opened the door eagerly and nearly screeched at the sight of her blonde best friend and the rest of the rookie nine. "You came!" She happily exclaimed, smiling brightly and excitedly.

Ino laughed and nodded, throwing her arms around the pinkette to great her with a hug. "Of course we did, silly!"

Sasuke appeared behind Sakura, looking confused as he saw the rookie nine and their families waiting at their doorsteps. "What's going on here?"

Sakura spun around and smiled at Sasuke. "Sorry for not telling you earlier! It's kind of short notice I know… But we're throwing a get together and they just asked me today if it could be here…" Her smile faltered a bit at the sight of his frowning face. "…I hope you don't mind." She added, touching his arm lightly.

He looked down at her before hesitantly shaking his head. "It's… nice. I guess."

She smiled and pecked his cheek before returning to greet the people that had just finished entering their home.

Maybe this whole thing didn't excite Sasuke very much…

"TenTen! Oh my god, it seems like I haven't seen you in ages!" He heard his wife call, embracing a brunette tightly.

…but he couldn't care less if it made Sakura happy.

* * *

"Uchiha," A pineapple haired man greeted, smiling lightly. "Haven't seen you it's been a while."

Sasuke nodded at Shikamaru. "How's the family?" He asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Same old same. They're troublesome but I wouldn't ask for any better."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

"How bout' your family?" Shikamaru asked back, smirking.

Sasuke nodded lightly. "Couldn't ask for better. A little lack of sleep because of Kazuo but it doesn't matter. It's all worth it in the end."

Shikamaru kept on smirking. "I heard you were still quite… how to put it…" His smirk grew wider, "…active with Sakura." He finished, his smirk becoming arrogant.

Sasuke shot him a glare. "So? What's it to you?"

Shikamaru shrugged and sipped his drink, his eyes gleaming with something Sasuke didn't like. "It's nothing. You'll learn sooner or later."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, wondering what the he meant, but said nothing as Shikamaru waved him goodbye with a 'nice to see you again' called back.

Sasuke sighed, sipping his drink and wrinkling his nose.

What was it that he needed to know? What was it that he was going to learn?

He sighed again.

* * *

"So, have you told Sasuke yet?" Ino chirped, handing Sakura her drink before she plopped down on the couch next to her.

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "I'm just waiting for the right time." She giggled lightly. "A party isn't the best time for this."

"How do you think he'll react?" She asked softly, smiling.

The pink haired woman shrugged. "He's so unpredictable that I can truthfully admit that I don't know. His reaction has never been the same before."

Ino laughed. "I want details when you tell him, 'kay?" She teased, brushing the kunoichi's arm.

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Sure." She turned her head, catching sight of her raven haired husband chatting with Kiba and Naruto. "Sure." She repeated softly, as he met her eyes.

She was looking forward to the end of the party, already.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

She whipped her head around, only to be met by an orange blur who practically tackled her, and she laughed. "Nice to see you too, Naruto." She giggled.

He pulled away and grinned at her. "I'm so happy to see you Sakura-chan! I feel like I haven't seen you for three months!" He exclaimed, hugging her once again.

Sakura laughed. "That's because we _haven't_ seen each other in three months, dumbo!"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Really? Wow! So long!"

A small voice caught their attention next. "Ohayou, Sakura."

Sakura turned her head and smiled, opening her mouth to speak before Naruto embraced his wife tightly. "Hina-chan! I was looking for you everywhere! Where were you?" He exclaimed, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Hinata giggled lightly. "Gomenasai, Naruto-kun. I was gone to the bathroom."

"Well next time I'll come with you!"

Hinata blushed deeply and Sakura couldn't help but to laugh, her laughter increasing the newly arrived person's remark.

"No sex in my house, dobe. Especially not when we've got people here."

Sakura couldn't stop laughing for a few minutes, her laughter only fading as Naruto's shouts and complaints ceased.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun" Sakura greeted, still laughing lightly.

He greeted her with a soft murmur of her name and a feather light kiss, before turning to the others, one of his arms snaking around his wife.

"Teme, I don't understand how you're such a big softie to her but you're still the same bastard to me." Naruto whined, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Sakura giggled lightly and Sasuke smirked. "You didn't change either dobe."

"WELL NEITHER HAS SAKURA!"

He shrugged. "Sure she has."

Naruto puffed his cheeks like a child, despite the fact he was a married adult and father (and the 6th Hokage). "Whatever, softie-bastard."

A loud smack was heard, followed by Naruto's loud voice.

"OUCH! TEME THAT HIT WAS UNEEDED! I'M YOUR HOKAGE DAMNIT YOU SHOULD—OUCH! _THAT'S IT_ _TEME_! YOU'RE GETTING D-RANKED MISSIONS FOR A MONTH!"

"Whatever, dobe."

"Fine then, two months of—ITAI! "

"6 MONTHS, TEME! 6 MONTHS!"

"Tch."

* * *

"So, girls." Ino started, grinning deviously as she crossed her legs Indian style.

The three best friends eyed her curiously, knowing this wasn't going anywhere good.

"…How's the sex life? Satisfying?"

TenTen and Sakura groaned and Hinata let out a small squeak before blushing furiously.

Ino grinned. "Come on, girls! Hey, how bout' you go first, TenTen?"

"How about _you_ go first?" TenTen spat back, blushing lightly.

"Okay!" Ino chirped.

Sakura almost groaned. _'Goodness…'_

"So, like me and Shika-kun don't do it as we used to before of course, but it doesn't really matter anyway because, you know with time we get more experienced and stuff and—oh my god! Last night was like the best night ever. The kids were out okay so me and Shika—"

"INO! WE DON'T NEED THE SEXUAL STORIES!"

"—fucked in like every position." The blonde continued, ignoring her best friend's shout. "It was great." She sighed dreamily. "And we want to—"

"I'll go next, then!" TenTen popped him, wanting this to stop.

There was a silence, and Ino quirked a brow. "Well?"

TenTen shifted uncomfortably. "Um, we usually do it 4-5 times a week?" She said, although it sounded more as a question.

Ino nodded and giggled. "Same for me and Shika."

TenTen swallowed lightly. "It's usually the kind of hard sex, though. We haven't really been soft it's been quite a while."

Sakura grinned. "You're not exactly complaining I suppose, though."

TenTen glared but shook her head. "No, but I've been wanting to have a gentle night it's been a few weeks."

And as if she had bad timing, her husband passed by and whispered something in her ear, making her blush, but she nodded and smiled at him. They three other girls watched as he kissed her lightly and walked away.

They stayed quiet as TenTen turned to look at them, still smiling in a dream-like way.

"…Looks like I'm going to have it tonight." She giggled nervously.

Ino and Sakura laughed and Hinata smiled lightly, stifling her gentle laughter.

As their laughter died down, Ino poked Hinata. "How bout you Hina-chan? We all know you're not that innocent all the time."

Hinata blushed madly. "About 3-4 times a week." She whispered shyly, "…but if he wouldn't have so much work I'm sure it'd be more!" She added quickly at the horrific stares of her best friends.

Sakura nodded comprehensively. "Well, it's true he IS the Hokage…"

"How is he most of the times?" Ino asked slyly.

Hinata fidgeted lightly, blushing and smiling. "…Soft… and passionate… and very meaningful."

Sakura smiled. "He does have a heart of gold, that Naruto."

Ino snorted. "Surely you guys go at it like animals sometimes, right?"

Hinata giggled, surprising the others. "Sometimes. But most of the times no."

Ino gasped. "Tell me one time where you actually _did_ do it rough!"

"INO! This is personal stuff! Jeez!" Sakura interrupted, saving Hinata from making her uncomfortable.

Ino glared. "Well how about you, pinky? How's the sex life with Sasuke?"

Sakura grinned. "Every night." She said slowly to her best friends, grinning like a fool.

"YOU WHORE!" Ino gasped. "EVERY SINGLE NIGHT?!"

Sakura laughed and nodded. "And sometimes even three times a day." She slyly said.

"You guys are sex addicts! No wonder you're—"

But before Ino could continue, TenTen slapped her hand on her mouth, subtly pointing to Sasuke passing by, whom was stealing a glance to Sakura.

Sakura sighed in relief. "Close one. Thanks TenTen."

"Tch. My pleasure, really."

Ino shrugged. "So, how is he? Animalistic, I suppose?" She snickered.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, really. It depends on the days. He's more passionate then rough and animalistic, if I think about it though."

Ino's jaw dropped to the floor. "You're kidding me right?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "Nope."

"You lucky bitch." Ino muttered.

And then they all laughed.

* * *

"Sayonnara, everybody! It was really fun! Thank you all for coming and good night!" Sakura called, giggling lightly as Ino called back a loud 'I love you, forehead!'.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she smiled, closing her eyes as he nuzzled her neck.

"I hope it wasn't too boring for you, Sasuke-kun."

She felt him shake her head. "It was fine."

She smiled and turned in his arms, giggling as he closed the door and pinned her at the wall just like he'd done before the party. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck once again, kissing her lightly. "Kids aren't here today…" He murmured against her neck, biting softly on her flesh.

She held back her small moan but nodded, stroking his hair. "They're all sleeping over at some cool kid's house or something…" She sighed, humming as he moved his hands down to her waist.

"God Sakura… why did you have to dress up like this for a simple get together?" He growled lowly, stroking every inch of bare flesh he could get his hands on.

True, she had changed her attire. But nothing too fancy. Only a simple strapless red dress stopping at the middle of her thighs.

His mouth crashed onto hers and she laughed as he went back to attack her bare flesh with kisses and bites.

"Why? Have you been holding back?" She teased.

She didn't actually think he would nod. "Freaking hell this is more sexy then a fancy dress." He hissed into her ear, biting it lightly. "It took everything not to ravage you in front of everybody."

She smiled and pulled him away from her so she could look at him. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I honestly didn't know that." She smiled apologetically and stroke his cheek.

His eyes softened and he leaned in to kiss her softly, but she pushed him back again before anything would happen. "Sasuke-kun… um…"

He sighed. "It's okay if you don't want to tonight." He mumbled.

She laughed, embracing him. "It's not that… I really want to, okay?"

"Then what is it?" He asked, pulling her closer.

She smiled softly and bit her lip. "I… have to tell you something…"

He rose a brow as she looked down, still biting her lip.

"…Sakura?"

She looked up, meeting his questioning misty eyes. "Sasuke-kun…" She started, a bit nervous. "…What would you do if I… told you that I…" she swallowed hard and pulled herself away from him before looking up at him and smiling cheerily. "Sasuke-kun, I'm pregnant."

She thought she saw his chest stop moving for a good 5 seconds. But then she saw his whole face brightening, his eyes softening and sparkling with such joy she thought he would actually scream it out to the world. He had pulled her in a tight, gentle embrace in few seconds. His hold was tight and she could feel his heart beating fast against the palm of her hand.

He pulled back a little to stare at her, his finger tipping her chin up a little. "Then I would do this…" He whispered, pulling her into a soft kiss filled with love and passion.

She smiled and kissed him back, her heart beating erratically as he broke the kiss to look at her. "Thank you, Sakura." He pulled her tightly against him. "You gave me another child." He murmured softly.

She kissed him this time and laughed as he pulled her in the air and twirled her around once or twice. "Sasuke-kun!" She laughed, smiling as he brought her in another kiss.

No word could describe the happiness Sasuke felt, now that he knew she was now carrying another child of his.

Another heir to the clan.

Another child they made.

Another member to their family.

* * *

**Lol, okayy!**

**Almost done this story here! XD**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**:D**


	15. We're All In Love!

**Wow. This never happened to me before…. I didn't go to school… again. Well, I did! But in the morning only… This time… well it's that time of month… I freaking hate being a girl when that happens xD So, my stomach hurts like hell but I got nothing to do, so I'm typing up a new update for this… teehee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… !**

* * *

In the years they've spent together, Sasuke became a gentle and soft man with a secretive golden heart. He'd changed so much. He had always been a quiet and distant boy when he was younger, but nowadays he was kind… but still quiet. He'd never been the loud type anyway. Never would be.

Sakura always found it so funny the way his attitude towards her changed when he knew she was pregnant. He was so much more gentle and soft, almost constantly at her side. And most of the times, he could never get his hands off of her. He always had to have some sort of contact, be it a simple hand on her back or his arms around her. He just had to have contact with her somehow. She also noticed he was much more affectionate towards her, kissing her more softly and more meaningfully – not that he never kissed her with meaning. He always did.

He always made sure she didn't force herself too much, and he'd always be there to shower her with attention, sometimes even without warning. He was so much sweeter, and she just loved him so much that way.

She knew it was because he was so happy and because he wanted to take care of them both. No, not Sakura and himself. Sakura and _their baby._

He wanted to make her happy.

To make them all happy.

…And there was no doubting he always did.

* * *

A small, quiet moan escaped a pink haired kunoichi's lips as she slowly began to wake. The rays of light coming from the window kept her body warm for the most part, but they shined a little too intensely for her taste. She shifted on her side, sighing quietly as she felt warm skin against the palm of her hand. A pair of arms wound around her waist, something the pinkette barely felt seeing as she was still so sleepy.

The feeling of something warm fanning on her bare skin was a blissful feeling. So relaxing and so purely wonderful. She didn't quite know why the simple sensation of his breath on her skin made her feel like flying.

Something warm brushed her back, stroking back and forth over and over again. Slowly and tenderly. A shudder ran up the young woman's spine as he continued stroking her flesh, her skin burning at his touch. A soft chuckle escaped his lips, making her smile.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura murmured happily, her eyes still shut as she snuggled against him to feel more of his heat.

A pair of lips brushed her forehead and she shuddered at the feeling of his lips moving on her skin. "Morning." He quietly murmured.

She could feel his lips twisted upwards. (A smirk? A smile?)

A long silence settled afterwards, in which both simply enjoyed each other company and warmth. They didn't really want to move, but they knew they had to at some point. After all, Sakura had work today.

"You took it slow yesterday."

He looked down lightly to catch sight of her amused and soft emerald orbs, and he smirked, leaning down for a short but chaste kiss. "You liked it."

A soft snort came. "No I didn't." She mumbled.

He raised a brow, frowning at her, but she only smiled back. "I loved it." She said softly.

His gaze softened and he leaned in, cupping her face as he captured her lips with his. He kissed her as softly as he could, loving the way she shuddered at the electric feeling running through them. His fingers grazed her cheek and he leaned closer which earned him a kind-hearted laugh. "Sasuke-kun we can't—"

But he shushed her with his warm lips, putting his palm down beside her head as he moved so he was hovering above her naked body. He broke the kiss, staring at her for a while, waiting.

Just waiting.

Sakura stared in awe at the passion found in his onyx orbs and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his frivolous face to hers. "You better make it quick, I'm working in an hour." She whispered, staring directly in those obsidian orbs she loved so much.

He smirked. "You know me." He murmured against her lips, bringing her in a passion-filled kiss.

* * *

"Daddy!" A red haired girl cried happily, tugging hard on Akihiko's sleeve before she ran to her father, wrapping her petite arms around his body.

"Daddy, daddy! Do you know him? Do you know Mr. Uchiha's son?!" She eagerly questioned, smiling brightly at Akihiko as she pointed to him.

The said boy blushed lightly, nodding politely at the Kazekage of the Sand village. "O-Ohayou… Kazegake…sama…" He murmured shyly, almost inaudibly.

Yumi laughed light heartedly. "You don't need to be so formal, Aki-kun!" She teased.

Gaara watched as his daughter ran to the little raven haired boy, gripping his hand tightly, which earned him a full blush of the young boy, and walking over to him once again. Gaara stayed quiet for a while, examining the boy carefully. His mouth parted lightly. "You're Sasuke's son?"

"…Yes." The other boy answered quietly, nodding shyly.

Gaara's lips formed something between a smile and a smirk. "…And Sakura is Sasuke's wife?"

"She is my mother, yes." He murmured, raising a brow.

"Hmm…"

"Gaara-kun!" A voice called from afar.

They turned their heads towards the person that had called the Kazegake's name and Yumi's eyes brightened at the sight of the person. "Mommy!" She gasped happily, running to her.

The young short brown haired woman smiled, opening her arms as Yumi threw herself at her, hugging her tightly. "Mommy, you came!"

The woman smiled, nodding lightly. "Of course I did! They just needed my help with a few things in the village…" She said softly.

"Matsuri."

The woman, whom was apparently Matsuri, raised her head and smiled at the red haired Kazekage. "Gaara-kun." She greeted, her eyes softening lightly as he advanced towards her slowly.

Matsuri smiled gently as he arrived in front of her, a little more then a feet away, taking in her hands and looking at her softly. She threw her arms around him, embracing him tightly. "I missed you." She murmured.

His arms slowly snaked around her and he tightened the embrace. "Missed you too."

"And I missed you both!" Yumi cried, laughing as she hugged them both.

Akihiko stared in awe, watching how her parents interacted, his eyebrows lifting lightly as a thought crossed his mind_. '…Why is it that my parents are the only ones so overly romantic towards each other?'_

"Akihiko! Come on!" He heard his crush call out.

He shook his head dazedly before catching up to her. "Coming!"

* * *

His eyes were soft as he watched her shuffle through the wardrobe, hastily trying to find her nurse outfit. His eyes traveled down a bit, enjoying the view of seeing her in nothing but a simple towel. "Sasuke-kun do you know where's my outfit?" She questioned over her shoulder, bending down a little as she searched deeper in the wardrobe.

Sasuke looked around, a smirk grazing his lips as he noticed the outfit on the nightstand. He carefully took it before quietly slipping out of the bed, still smirking as he walked to her sound fully. She hadn't noticed him.

His arms slipped around her waist and he nuzzled her neck before reluctantly showing off her outfit. "This?" He murmured softly in her ear.

She smiled and spun around, pressing her lips to his softly for a short moment. "Yes! Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She said softly.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to kiss her again, softly but deeply, smirking as she moved her lips back onto his. "Hmm.. Sasuke-kun… I have… work…" She mumbled between kisses, sighing contently as he pulled her close.

"Call in sick. Stay with me." He murmured back, deepening the kiss.

"Hmm…" She moaned lightly against his lips, "You know I can't…"

He broke the kiss and sighed, nodding ever so miserably to make her feel ashamed. She only laughed in response, embracing him lovingly. "You'll survive. It's only a couple hours." She teased, kissing his nose.

He glared at her half heartedly, faking his miserable mood, which Sakura noticed easily. "When I get back, we can do whatever you want. Okay?" She whispered, stroking his cheek lovingly.

His mood seemed to brighten immediately. He hooked her right to him, bringing her into a kiss. "Anything?" He murmured on her lips. She smiled, gazing deep into his bottomless eyes. "Anything." She repeated softly.

He kissed her very softly, amused as he saw her eyes fluttered shut halfway, looking dazed. Their lips pulled apart a short moment after and he sighed, kissing her forehead before he finally let her go. She smiled. "I'll see you soon, Sasuke-kun."

He nodded, looking at her softly. "Ja."

* * *

Kana sighed, trotting over to the playgrounds where her little brother should be. "Aiko! Hey, Aiko!" She called, sighing as the boy didn't hear her.

"Aiko!" She called again.

The boy heard her this time, and he turned, smiling brightly at his older sister. "Kana!" He called back, laughing heartedly.

"Come on! We're going home!"

He frowned and shook his head, making her sigh frustratingly. "Come on! Aiko, you better get here fast or I'm coming to get you!"

He stuck his tongue out to her, smiling. "Okay then! You come and get me!"

Her eyes faltered for a moment, but they switched to complete annoyance within seconds. "You little brat—HEY! WHAT THE—" She clung to area where something hard hit her and she growled, jerking her head to face the person who was the cause of this. But she stopped immediately at the sight of the boy running to her, looking concerned and apologetic. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." He smiled sheepishly as she handed him back the ball. "It's my little brother. He's still learning how to kick the ball." He explained slowly, motioning towards a shy little boy hiding behind him.

"That's fine." Kana managed to say, glancing behind her shoulder. "I… I have a little brother too." She awkwardly said, frowning at her stupidity.

The handsome boy smiled. "Yeah?"

Kana blushed lightly and nodded, extending her hand. "I'm Kana."

He shook her hand, his smile softening. "Haru."

"Kana! I'm ready to go!"

Kana sighed, looking at the boy and releasing his hand. "I have to go."

"Kana!" Aiko called impatiently.

"I'm coming, damnit!" She called back, sighing exasperatedly.

Haru grinned. "See you some other time."

She turned and smiled almost shyly. "Yeah! Sure!"

* * *

It was a short shift. Only three hours.

Yet it seemed like an eternity for Sasuke.

The kids had been home it's been a little while, although Michiko still had yet to return. He would ask her to keep an eye on her sister and her brothers, while he took Sakura out. Well… they weren't exactly going out.

Sasuke was planning on going to the lake.

And if Michiko wasn't home before Sakura was, he could always call up Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm home!"

A smirk grazed his lips and he was gone in a flash, appearing right in front of the pinkette whom was waiting patiently in the kitchen.

He was kissing her senseless before she even had the time to greet him.

_He'll call Naruto._

* * *

The blush on his face was fully apparent, making Yumi smile. Akihiko was frozen into place, his mind whirling and whirling and whirling terribly. He could _not_ believe what just happened.

"Are you okay, Aki-kun?"

He blushed even more. "…Y-Yumi-chan?"

She smiled innocently. "Hmm?"

"…What was that kiss for?"

She smiled back, skipping ahead without answering his question. She giggled and turned around, her smile broadening. "You want another one?"

Akihiko's mind went blank.

* * *

She threw water on him and she laughed as he dove in the water to escaped her splashing, her laughing replaced by a scream as he caught her by the waist underwater. She laughed and struggled against him, screaming once more as he tried pulling her down. His head appeared from under the water and she smiled, launching at him and pressing their lips together, giggling as he played with her bathing suit.

She felt like they were young again, playing in the water, flirting, teasing and kissing. They used to do that a lot. She remembered the times they used to go to different places much like this one. Places that are calm and usually deserted, but still had a high chance of having people walk in on you. They used to make love at these places. It was a wonder how nobody ever walked in on them.

A soft, soft moan escaped her lips as he stroke her side tenderly. Her soft, porcelain skin was even softer in the water and he couldn't help but to keep on stroking, his touch becoming sensual and electrifying. He nipped at her neck once and she sighed, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"Hm?"

She pulled him close, putting a hand over his large one. "Make love to me." She whispered in his ear.

He shuddered at such a soft and tender tone, nodding ever so lightly in the crook of her neck.

* * *

She was frightened.

Frightened to death.

Frightened for her life.

Her baby blue orbs shined with so much fear as she clung to the body of her beat up and unconscious boyfriend, whimpering in fear as the dangerous man approached her slowly. Michiko didn't know how the man could drain chakra, but he was doing so right now. To her. He'd done it to Keitaro too.

She couldn't fight back. Keitaro hadn't been able to fight back either.

"_Get away from me!_" She shouted, tears streaming down her face, her eyes showing pure horror.

She felt pain for a few seconds, and then blackness took over.

* * *

**Yeah, angst/suspense/drama is starting again. You guys have asked for it ;)**

**Haha! Hope you enjoyed!**

**:D**

**P.s. Review telling whether I should or not show their lemon in the next chapter. **


	16. She Needs Us

**Hey! I'm updating tonight… Could've updated earlier, but meh! Lol. And omg, guess what?! I GOT MY DRIVER'S LICENSE TODAY! I CAN FINALLY DRIVE ALONE! –jumps around screaming in delight-**

**And btw, no lemon, sorry. Even if the majority wanted one, some made me realise that a lemon just wouldn't be right in this situation. Actually, I might just fit in one. I think I know how, even when the situation just really isn't right. HA! I actually just got the perfect idea.**

**So WARNING: Most likely will be a lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO BUT I GOT DRIVER'S LICENSE! XD**

* * *

_His lips were moving above hers lightly, and she was moving her lips back onto his, smiling as she felt his hands rise up a little onto her side. Her shirt was being pulled up, the material curling at the tip of his smooth fingertips, but she was practically unaware of it. Until she felt something small and soft caress her exposed flesh on her side, stroking slowly back and forth, stopping momentarily as she pressed her lips harder onto his._

"_Keitaro…" She murmured on his lips, smiling lightly._

_He dug his teeth on her bottom lip, mumbling a response she didn't quite catch. They went silent again, their hands starting to roam everywhere on each other's body, caressing the skin and muscles, loving the way the other breathed out their name._

_She felt herself being pushed back against something rough and abrasive, but she didn't mind. She only kissed the boy more deeply, slipping her small hands under his shirt. Her smooth fingertips tickled his firm chest and he groaned, tightening his grip on her waist._

_She was starting to remove his shirt—_

"_TEACHER! SOMETHING IS GOING ON HERE! THERE ARE TWO PEOPLE—"_

_But teens sprang apart, wide eyed as they stared at a young boy no older then seven staring at them with his big blue eyes._

_A deep voice called out the young boy's name questioningly and they flinched. But before Michiko could do something, Keitaro had grabbed her hand and had pulled her to him, teleporting away._

_When Michiko opened her eyes, she was still pressed against his chest, breathing unstably, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She pressed a hand over her chest, feeling her heart thumping crazily, and a short laugh escaped her lips. She felt his chest starting to shake and she smiled as his hearty rumbled escaped his own lips. Keitaro tightened his embrace, kissing the top of her head, chuckling a little. "Maybe we shouldn't have tried in a public place." He joked, smiling brightly as the girl pulled back and giggled._

_She stood at the tip of her toes, kissing him lightly. But as she pulled back she was pulled back in tightly and protectively, and Keitaro had thrown himself on the wall. She looked back, frightened and shocked, before feeling a dark chakra slowly advancing towards them. Her boyfriend's arms tightened around her possessively, and she realised that this wasn't going anywhere good._

"…_What's happening?"_

_But he didn't answer. He just released his hold and dashed forward, flicking a kunai in his hand. All she heard was **shling**, followed closely by a grunt. She turned on her heels, yelping in surprise as she saw her boyfriend on the ground, wincing and looking out of energy and chakra._

"_Keitaro!" She cried, running to him._

_But a man was in front of her in a flash._

_She didn't know how she just knew his abilities far surpassed her own, already._

* * *

Her mind was throbbing, and her limbs ached. She knew she didn't have much chakra left. Less then ten percent, no doubt.

Something warm was on her lap and she fluttered her eyes open slowly, groaning lightly as her mind throbbed even more.

The sight of a ruffled back haired head on her lap made her jump lightly, and she was alerted at the sight of the blood beside her boyfriend. She followed the trail hazily, gasping as she realised the blood came from his stomach wound.

"Kei—"

"Your little boyfriend is fine, little pink haired lady." A deep voice interrupted, malice in his tone.

She turned her head sharply, pulling her lover's body protectively against her own. "Who are you?!" She shouted, anger and fear present in her baby blue orbs.

"Somebody you don't know." He retorted snappily.

But she knew him. She was sure.

* * *

**(Lemon)**

Something in the back of his mind tingled uncomfortably, but he paid no attention to it as he nibbled softly on the pink haired woman's skin, tightening his hold as she shuddered under him. He stroke the bare skin on her lower back, slowly running his fingers tenderly over the smooth and soft flesh, a smirk appearing slowly as she arched into him, tightening her arms around his neck.

"Sasuke-kun…" She breathed in his ear.

Something ran up his spine at the feeling of her lips brushing his ear and he tightened his hold on her, clashing their lips together. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned at the feeling of him burying himself inside her. "Sasuke…!"

The feeling came back, tingling madly now, and it annoyed him somehow. Thinking it was going to go away, he moved lightly inside his lover, smirking at her yearning features. "Impatient, love?" He murmured in her ear, pulling her closer.

She was going to answer, but he pressed deeply and fast, making her cry out. "Sasuke-kun…!" She breathed, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

Something hit her back softly, making her realise he had been swimming to the shore all this time he was teasing her. She felt herself being pressed against the sandy wall, his length burying deeper inside her, making a hitched breath escaped her lips. He looked at her, his obsidian eyes soft and passionate, something burning in his eyes. Something strong and hefty.

She got lost in those eyes, and everything that followed was just pure bliss.

Both parents didn't know why a strange feeling of guilt, worry and alert was always present in their mind.

**(End… for now.)**

* * *

She slapped his hands away, hitching her breath as he came close again. _"Don't fucking touch me!"_

He grinned sadistically. "What are you going to do about it, pinky?" He murmured distortedly.

"You won't get away with this!" She screamed at him, aiming to kick him as he approached closely once again.

Her fingers curled at her boyfriend's collar and she whimpered lightly at the feeling of the man's hands gripping her shoulders sensually.

"My parents will come!" She blabbered, choking a sob.

"My, little girl… you still rely on your parents to save your life?"

She shuddered in fright and disgust as he licked her temple. "Newsflash: Your parents won't always be there." He murmured, grinning disturbingly at her.

* * *

**(Last part of the lemon)**

She let out a hitched cry as he thrust inside of her once again, hitting her soft spot, and she curled her toes in the soft sand at her feet. He gripped her thighs tighter, biting her neck lightly as he thrust in again.

She could feel him become more hesitant after each thrust, and she wondered, but he seemed to always get his mind back on track after a while, so she never bothered to ask. But this time, he was really hesitating. She grabbed his head gently, biting her lip as he thrust in again. He had been hesitant, yes, but even there, it still brought her so much pleasure. "Sasuke-kun…?" She murmured, stroking his cheek.

**(End of lemon)**

He stopped, panting, burying his head in the crook of her neck. She pulled his head back a little, staring at him with concern. "You're hesitant." She stated softly, cupping his cheek.

He leaned into the soft touch, closing his eyes and nodding lightly.

"…Why?"

He stayed quiet for a while, slowly pulling out of her. "..Something's not right." He quietly admitted, meeting her eyes once again.

She looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I have a bad feeling, and it's not going away." He frowned darkly, something dark shimmering in his eyes. "…I think Michiko needs our help."

Silence greeted him, for a while. But as soon as he felt her hand dropping from his cheek and resting at the base of his neck, he saw her eyes change expression. Something he could not quite identify.

"…I felt that too, earlier." She admitted softly.

He frowned. "Something's off. We need to find her." He sternly said, pulling away from her but gently gripping her wrist. "…As soon as possible."

* * *

She couldn't believe this would happen to her. She never thought she was a possible victim of rape. She never thought that a day so perfect would turn out like this. She never thought that her… her goddam weaponry teacher would one day try to _rape_ her.

I mean, sure he'd been creepy with her. Sure she thought he was so weird with her. Sure she thought he was a pedophile. But damnit, she never, _ever_ thought he would try to—

"Michiko, Michiko… you still look as delicious as ever…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screeched, hiccupping lightly as she stumbled away and pulled Keitaro's body to herself. She hugged his unconscious body tightly, kissing his forehead and whimpering something to him. It was like she still relied on his protection.

"It was hard not to do this at school, you know?" He mused sickly, smirking.

"SHUT UP!" She cried in horror and disgust.

But as he was about to lay his hand on her, somewhere he shouldn't even think about putting it in the first place, another hand gripped his wrist tightly.

Her old teacher stumbled back, crying out in pain as the mysterious person broke his wrist, pushing him backwards. "You're not even going to lay a single finger on my best friend's daughter, you sick pervert." A voice growled threateningly from the darkness.

Another person came running in, but Michiko could barely distinguish who these people were.

'_That person… is dad's best friend?'_ Michiko thought faintly, cringing at the exhaustion trying to take over her body.

"Michiko?" A soft voice asked gently.

She didn't respond. She couldn't.

But she knew that voice.

"Michiko, stay with us." The voice repeated softly.

It was coming back to her. Slowly, but it was definitely coming back.

Images of a dark purple haired woman flashed in her mind, and she stirred lightly, struggling to open her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open only slightly, her vision hazy and washed out. "Hina…ta…?"

"Yes, Michiko, it's me." The soft voice replied again, caressing her cheek. "We're going to get you out of this."

"MICHIKO!" A voice called, horrified.

She knew who these voices were, and she breathed out heavily, shifting her head towards the two figures running to her.

But one had frozen, raven spikes trashing around him as the wind blew harshly. "You mother fu—WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

Michiko only saw darkness after that.

* * *

It was shocking.

When finally they were able to locate where she was, and when they arrived, they just never thought it was something they'd have to see.

She looked so miserable and so tired. She was barely conscious. Sakura knew she was going to faint at any second.

Sasuke was alerted and ultimately worried about his daughter and her boyfriend, whom was laying almost in a pool of blood. He jerked his head in the direction of his best friend, also known as the 6th Hokage, and then he saw red.

That man.

That man whom he recognized as her ex-teacher.

Was he the one who—

He saw white now, and for a second he wasn't in control of himself anymore.

The next thing he knew, the man was against the wall, blood starting to stream down from his head injury (Sasuke guessed he'd slammed him pretty hard on the wall), and he was furiously screaming at him.

Pure rage boiling.

Pure fury and malice slipping off his tongue.

Red and almost blinding fury in his eyes.

And a feeling of pure protection and possession whirling in the pit of his stomach.

Damnit this was his daughter he had been trying to— to what?

"You mother fu—WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

A firm hand gripped his arm. "Sasuke—"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted angrily, slamming the man once more on the wall as he shrugged away his best friend's hand harshly.

"Sasuke-kun! Listen to Naruto!" A female voice pleaded.

He jerked his head towards the female voice, his eyes glowing red. But something about his pink haired lover calmed him down. The look of pure worry and concern shown in her eyes.

He jerked his head back to the man, snarling threateningly. "If I ever learn you've laid _one finger_ on my daughter, you're a castrated man."

And then he let the man be dropped to the floor, huffing carelessly as he walked away without so much of a glance.

He trotted hurriedly besides his daughter, alerted at the sight of so much blood surrounding the couple.

"That little—"

"Leave it. Naruto will take care of his punishment. Right now, I just need your help to carry them both. I need to heal them."

Sasuke sometimes just loved the way Sakura could order him around. He loved the fact she was so skilled as a medic. He loved the fact she always seemed to know what she was doing or what they had to do, in these kind of situations.

He went to pick up the girl, but Sakura stopped him. "Careful with her head! It looks like she's hit it pretty badly. Hinata, can you take her?"

The purple haired woman nodded firmly.

Emerald clashed with his obsidian orbs, once again.

"Sasuke-kun, help me with Keitaro. He's pretty badly injured. Careful with his back."

Sasuke nodded, and proceeded to do as told.

* * *

**Erm… I don't know if this was any good…**

**I hope so.**

**If there's any confusion, just ask me!**

**Next chapter is like the last chapter, by the way. **

**Review!**


	17. Ze End

**The grande finale. :P**

**Last chapter, sorry !**

**No sequel either.**

**But there's more fantastic stories coming up. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… well I don't own Naruto, sadly.**

* * *

"Careful!" The pink haired medic exclaimed, taking a few steps forward.

Her husband grunted and rolled his eyes, putting the boy down on the table as carefully as possible. "Careful with his back, Sasuke-kun!" The woman growled.

He raised a brow. "I am careful with his back, Sa-ku-ra." He muttered, sighing.

She let out an annoyed, throaty growl and he couldn't help but to smirk at her tempered attitude. He watched as she fumbled quickly through her small medic bag, the smirk still present on her lips as she looked up, feeling observed.

"What?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing." He answered, his smirk growing wider.

She raised a brow and clicked her tongue impatiently, her left eyebrow twitching as his smirk grew wider. Putting a hand on her hip, she looked at him annoyingly. "Sasuke-kun, stop staring at me like a horn dog. Go take a rag and wash off the blood."

He shrugged half-heartedly. "Hn." He grunted, proceeding to do as he was told.

She sighed, muttering something under her breath before she turned to the injured boy on their kitchen table, her eyes narrowing in sadness. "Poor guy… he must feel pretty guilty that he couldn't protect Michiko… He's her boyfriend after all…" She whispered to herself, wiping away the sweat and dried blood on his face.

"Where is she?" she heard her husband question.

"At the hospital. I can't treat them both in the same time, so I asked Hinata to take her to the hospital so somebody else could take care of her. Tsunade-shishou, probably." She answered absentmindedly, carefully opening the boy's shirt so she could take a look at his wound.

"You didn't want to take care of her?"

Sakura, surprised, looked up at the man washing away the blood on the boy's hand, a frown visible on his features, and she laughed lightly. "No, of course not. Keitaro just needs more urgent and professional help."

A smirk appeared on his lips. "Should've sent him to the hospital, then."

Sakura gaped and let out an offended yelp. "Sasuke-kun!" She shrieked, punching him playfully, but hard enough to hurt, on the shoulder. "You're such a jerk!"

He chuckled lightly, smirking as she huffed and went back to her healing, looking offended as she washed away the blood and started healing the wound. He poked her forehead and chuckled one last time. "I'm kidding."

He didn't miss the way she tried to hold back her soft smile.

* * *

The water splattered over the streets as a young girl ran directly at it without a care, the freezing tiny droplets hitting the bare flesh on her ankles and knees, making a shiver run up her spine. But she paid no real heed to it, because she really did not care about anything right now.

She just wanted to go to the hospital.

She just wanted to know what was going on.

Where was Michiko?

She'd been looking for her everywhere in the past few hours, and then she came across some villagers who said she was at the hospital. She didn't know _why_ or _how_ the villagers knew, but right now she really did not care.

As she rounded a sharp corner, she collided face first into someone else and fell backwards, yelping in surprise. "I'm sorry—eh? You again?" A familiar male voice questioned.

She raised her head up slowly, her cheeks flushing at the sight of the boy that had been consuming her thoughts lately.

"Kana, is it?" He said quietly, his voice soft and velvety.

Swallowing the lump in her dry throat, she nodded dumbly. "Y-Yeah…"

He grinned, extending a large and soft looking hand. "Remember me?"

She smiled shyly, nodding and grabbing his soft hand, permitting him to pull her up to her feet. But when he pulled her up, she stumbled forward unstably, her face colliding with his firm chest. She let out a girly squeak (which was unusual for a non-girly girl like Kana) and blushed madly.

"I did _not_ mean to—"

But his hearty laugh interrupted her. "That's alright. It was an accident." He chuckled, grabbing her shoulder and her gently tugging her away from him.

She was still quite evidently blushing, her blush turning darker as he smiled warmly and ran a hand through his black hair. Kana always wondered if the blue highlights in his hair were natural or not, but she could never ask. Not yet, at least.

She suddenly remembered Michiko and jumped lightly in memory, now feeling guilty to have forgotten about her own sister who was in the _hospital_. "I… have to go." She quietly murmured, shifting uncomfortably.

His smile faded. "Why? Where to?"

"…My sister is in the hospital, and I don't know why. I really want to know what's going on."

He was silent for a while.

"…Do you want me to come with you?"

She was dumbfounded, but the idea of a male company that she appreciated was quite alluring, and so she settled for a happy nod. "Yeah, sure!"

* * *

"Is she okay?"

The woman turned her head to look at the person whom had spoken, and she smiled gently. "Of course she is, Naruto-kun. It was never anything life threatening." She reassured softly.

His ocean blue eyes softened. "That's good to hear." He quietly replied, his eyes narrowing to the ground.

He didn't hear his wife approaching him until she was only about a few steps away, and the second he looked up to her, he felt a warm pair of lips on his cheek. "It's not your fault, Naruto-kun. You couldn't have known." She tenderly said, stroking his cheek.

Naruto nodded and sighed, kissing his wife's cheek in return. "I know. I just can't help but to feel guilty about this all." He mumbled, sighing quietly once again.

She smiled. "You did your best." She murmured to him.

The blond haired Hokage wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck affectionately. "Thank you, Hina-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well let me see…" Hinata teasingly started.

Naruto laughed a full hearted laugh, "Hey!"

She giggled softly. "I'm just kidding."

"You better be!" He chuckled, kissing her shortly but softly.

"If you guys are going to keep acting all mushy towards each other, you should go in another room. Now you're making me crave for my boyfriend's mushy attitude towards me." A voice sighed, a jealous and impatient tone in her voice.

The couple turned, laughing lightly at the sigh of the newly awoken 16 year old pink haired girl sitting upright on her hospital bed, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, Michiko!" Naruto greeted cheerily, waving at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Hey." She greeted back moodily.

"Aw come on, sugar!" Michiko's eyes snapped up in horror to her uncle's new nickname for her, "Don't be mad at uncle Naruto just because he wants to show his lovely wife he loves her!" Naruto was beside the girl, pouting and looking at her with big, childish pleading orbs. "Michiko forgives mean Naru-kun?" He whined, his voice still as pleading as a child wanting candy.

Michiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, fine, fine. Uncle Naru-kun forgiven." She muttered.

"My girl's always forgiving, ain't she?" A male voice called lightly.

Her eyes shot up in delight, widening with pure happiness at the sight of her (bandaged) boyfriend standing at the doorway of the hospital, with her parents standing behind him.

"Keitaro!" She shrieked all too happily.

It didn't even take half a second for her black haired, icy blue eyed boyfriend to embrace her tightly, murmuring apologies and soft words, kissing her softly and repeatedly as she murmured back to him.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay… Shh…"

"I could've… I could've—"

The blue eyed girl smiled and shut him off with her index, shushing him gently and pulling him in another tight and comforting hug. "You did your best… you did your best baby…"

Sakura was smiling at them, latching onto the arm of her own lover, and Naruto and Hinata looked happy for the couple. Sasuke was the only one who didn't quite have such a happy expression. Yes, he was happy for his daughter, but his overprotective side was still itching from time to time.

His left eyebrow was twitching right now.

Sakura took noticed, and she tried hard not to laugh at the poor guy. Leaning over so her mouth hovered above his ear, she smiled and said, "They've done worse, you know that."

Something like a growl escaped her husband's lips, but she punched him before he could disturb the couple. "Leave them be, you protective daddy. They're old enough."

"Tch. Not on my account."

* * *

"Neji?"

"It's Uncle Neji."

"…"

The lavender eyed ANBU sighed, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes. "Yes?"

"Until when are we staying here?" The raven haired boy asked, rolling his own grey eyes.

"You don't like it?" His 'uncle' growled.

"…That's not the point."

"Then what is your point?"

"Could you be even snappier?"

"…"

"Geez."

Grumble. "…"

"…?"

"…"

"…What the hell was that?"

"Nothing."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So…"

"…"

"…when are me and Aiko able to go?"

"Not now."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sigh. "Soon."

"Nejiiii?"

"…"

"Neji-kun? Where are youuuu?"

"…Hn."

"Neji? Oh hey boys!"

"…"

"…"

"Why so quiet?"

The two boys glare at each other. "…"

"... Oh Neji, what the hell did you do this time?"

Lavender eyes widened. "Does it always have to be my fault or what?!"

Roll of eyes. "Obviously."

Growl.

Glare.

Mumble.

Death glare.

Akihiko grinned at both parents. "Hey can I go home now?"

* * *

"Dad!"

A storm of raven hair whipped around, his lips raising lightly at the sight of his dark brown haired daughter, but the slight smile suddenly disappeared at the sight of the boy running behind her.

"…Kana." He greeted quietly, looking grimly at the boy. "Who're you?"

"Sasuke-kun!" His wife whined, sighing exasperatedly. "Be nicer, geez." She muttered, stepping forward towards the black haired boy who seemed quite taken aback. "Hi, I'm Sakura. Kana's mother. And this gloomy looking man is my husband, Sasuke."

"The Uchiha family?" the boy questioned softly.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yes. The Uchiha family." She replied, her voice very soft all of a sudden.

Sasuke almost had the urge to smile and embrace her, hearing her speak so softly and so contently of his clan, which she was now part of. She always spoke so softly of the clan, smiling happy and gently, as if she were really happy and proud of the clan they had revived. And she was.

Not being able to resist of giving her attention, he let his arms slip around her and he nuzzled her neck, breathing quietly against her flesh. She jumped lightly, but felt her relax in his tight and gentle embrace, and he was also sure she was smiling now.

"What's wrong with Michiko, mom?"

Obsidian orbs opened, but he didn't pull his face away from his wife's neck, and he still kept his firm grip on her.

"I'm fine, but thanks. I'll tell you all about it at home." There was a slight pause. "Who's this?" He heard his eldest daughter ask, a sly smile on her lips.

Looking up slowly, without moving his head much, he looked at his youngest daughter, raising an eyebrow at her blushing features. "…Just a friend." She finally breathed, a slightly nervous laugh escaping her lips afterwards.

"Just a friend, huh?" Another female voice giggled.

Sasuke closed his eyes at the feeling of the vibration from her throat and neck, and he kissed her lightly, going unnoticed by the others except his wife. "Stop it." She murmured to him, a slight smile tugging her lips.

"Why? Embarrassed?" He slyly remarked, kissing her neck again.

She blushed, huffing lightly in attempt to distract herself as he started kissing repeatedly. And since the others had engaged a deep chit chat, they didn't exactly notice the parents murmuring to each other. Nor did they notice Sasuke's hungry but still somewhat soft kisses on her neck.

Sasuke found it amusing, but he didn't care if he was caught, and so he never stopped kissing his wife.

"Sasuke…" She hissed, trying to move him away.

But her attemps to be angry failed as he noticed her blush turning darker, as well as her knees starting to shake.

He stopped kissing, but he let his lips drag over her skin, all the way to her ear. "Do I still affect you this much, _Sa_._ku_._ra?_"

He felt her shuddering against him. "Hmm…" She almost _moaned_. "Sasuke, honestly stop it." She pleaded, blushing darker.

He lightly nipped at her earlobe before he smirked. "Fine." He whispered, gently pulling himself away from her.

She let out a shaky breath and he held back the temptation to laugh at her.

Ah, Sakura.

She was still the same as she was many years ago.

_(…only sexier.)_

_(…and more mature.)_

_(…and feistier.)_

_(…and more talented in…)_

His smirk grew wider.

_(…yeah)_

* * *

"Neji?"

"…"

Sigh. "_Uncle_ Neji…?"

"What?"

"…Can we go now?"

Frown. "Why do you guys never enjoy my company?"

"That's not true. We always do. It's just…"

"What?"

"…"

"…What?"

"…"

Growl.

"…Meditation is not really my thing."

"…"

"…Or anyone's, for that fact."

"…"

"…in my family, that is."

"…"

"…except maybe my mom, I mean she would probably enjoy…"

"…Go."

"…?"

"Go _home_."

* * *

"The sunset is beautiful today." A pink haired woman murmured softly, leaning closer to her husband.

The said man wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "Hm…" He mumbled lazily, stretching his one leg across himself as he shifted in a more comfortable position on their wooden deck. His wife smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek tenderly before burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"You're going to miss the sunset if you stay like that." Sasuke mumbled after a while, smirking as he stroke her hair.

She laughed kindly. "I don't really mind..." She smiled against this neck, her smile growing as he shuddered under her lightly touch. "…you're more interesting. There's nothing as beautiful as you." She murmured softly, kissing his neck lightly before closing her eyes.

She felt him freeze for a moment and she smiled as he relaxed and tightened his embrace, pulling her the closest he could. "Sakura…"

She moaned (tiredly and dazedly) in response. "Hmm?"

"There's one thing more beautiful…"

Her curiosity now picked, she raised her head from his neck, ignoring the loss of much appreciated warmth, and she looked at him in confusion. "What?" She asked softly, cocking her head to the side cutely.

He cupped her cheek, stroking it gently, and he smiled his beautiful smile. "…You."

* * *

"You sure they won't mind?"

The pink haired girl turned her head to look at her concerned boyfriend, a smile grazing her lips. "Nah. They're going to be just fine." _'I hope…'_

Keitaro frowned, his eyes narrowing in concentration and worry, soon disappearing as she launched herself at him. "And if they don't… who cares? It's always fun to break the rules once in a while…"

He laughed. "My little rebel." He teased, kissing her softly.

She grinned. "And you're my thug. My sweet thug who pretends to be big and tough. My thug who has a golden heart. My thug who—"

"—is desperately in love with you." He finished softly.

A little taken aback, her amusement disappeared.

But it didn't take long before she smiled. "And the little rebel loves her thug more then he ever could."

He laughed again. Well _that_…" He smiled teasingly, "will have to be proven."

"Are you—"

"I'm not actually serious, no."

"Ah."

"…"

"..."

"…?"

"…It was kind of tempting."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Grin. "I'll prove it."

* * *

Catching sight of two young figures walking away from the house, his head snapped up, although he was careful not to wake up his sleeping wife. He frowned at the sight of his youngest daughter and the boy from earlier, his frowning features turning angrier.

"I can feel overprotective chakra coming from you…" A voice sleepily mumbled into his shirt, sighing. "What's going on?"

He didn't look down, but he did caress her neck tenderly. "Kana and the boy."

"Haru?"

"Should I know his name?" Sasuke snorted.

Sakura laughed in response. "Black hair and blue highlights."

Frown. Curt nod. "Yeah."

"He's sweet. I trust him."

"Just because he's _sweet_?"

Sakura shrugged, burying her head back in his chest. "Sure, why not?"

A low, throaty growl escaped their lips and Sakura knew that he'd seen something that did not please him. She reacted quickly and wrapped her arms around him tightly, disabling him from moving.

"Sakura…" He warned, his tone dangerous and annoyed.

"You're so overprotective." She sighed.

"They shouldn't—"

"It's a _date_, Sasuke-kun."

"How did you—!"

"I was there when he asked her out."

"And where—"

"They're going for a walk."

"_That's all_?"

"What do you mean, 'that's all'?"

Snort. "That's a lame date."

"Well you certainly don't expect them to go from base 0 to base 3 at that age, ne?"

"…"

Grin.

Satisfied smirk. "A walk is fine, after all."

Sakura laughed and snuggled up to her husband once again, enjoying this moment she rarely had with him.

Now that the kids were starting to grow up and date, Sasuke and herself had more time together.

Then again, she would miss seeing their cute little faces and their whining and adorable bickering.

A large hand toppled lightly over her hardly swollen stomach, caressing it lightly, making her smile. She looked up, staring at her husband softly, her smile growing wider and he leaned in and kissed her gently, still continuously caressing her barely noticeable baby lump.

"No kids today…" She murmured temptingly, smiling teasingly.

He kissed her again, a little more deeply. "I know…"

But just as they were about to get more serious, the baby's cries interrupted them.

Both sighed, and just as Sakura was about to get up, he grunted. She was a bit startled and just as she was about to turn around, somebody grabbed her by the waist from behind and pulled her up to her feet. "eeep! Sasuke-kun!" She yelped, laughing lightly.

He smirked. "You get ready. I'll take care of Kazuo."

She winked. "You're an angel, Sasuke-kun."

"_You're_ the angel. I'm your devil."

Laugh. "True."

* * *

"Did you have fun?"

"You know my answer."

"Dad is so dead when we come home."

"I'm not playing with him for three weeks."

"…_What_?"

"…What?"

"He put us through hell and you're just _not going to play with him for three weeks_?"

"Should I not play with him for two months, then?"

Groan. "Aiko!"

"What!"

"Trust me, Dad will be relieved that he doesn't have to play with you."

Gasp. Whimper. "What?"

Uh oh.

"That's _not_ what I meant."

* * *

Moan. "Sasuke-kun?"

Kiss. Moan. Grunt.

"Hn?"

"Where—"

Moan. Kiss.

Pant. Pant.

"…are Aiko and Akihiko?"

Grunt. Pant. Pant. Pant.

_Moan_.

Smirk. "Hyuuga's."

Gasp. Glare. Moan. Grunt.

"Sasuke you know that—" Moan.

Smirk. "I know what, Sa. ku**. **_ra_."

Moan. Pant. Pant. Pant.

Kiss. Soft mewls. Kiss. Smirk. "What do I know, _Sakura_?"

_Loud Moan_.

Pant. Pant.

"They _hate_ to go there on weekends. All Neji does is _mediate_."

Passionate kiss.

"Hn."

Moan. Pant. "They're going to kill you, you know?"

Smirk.

* * *

**Lol. I loved the ending. I love doing dialogues, they're so funny. **

**And voila, it's finito!**

**REVIEWWWW!**

**P.s. I repeat, NO SEQUEL. I hope you guys enjoyed though. **


End file.
